


Spiderman/Avengers oneshots pt3

by TheChancellor03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Asthma Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autistic chracter/characters, Blood and Injury, Canon Non-Complience, Choking, Eating Disorder Recovery, Eating Disorders, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied queer relationships, Internalized Queerphobia, Nightmares, Not beta-read, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of character characters, Panic Attacks, Past Eating Disorders, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Queer Characters, Queer Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Specified Recovery, Stealth Trans Characters, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, closeted character/characters, deaf character/characters, flashbacks/backstory scenes, peter parker is bullied, tags in notes, transgender character/characters, we die like Tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 84,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: A bunch of oneshots, of Peter and the Avengers. At the start of every chapter, there will be a small description of the chapter and a trigger warning.Some of them are quite long (Most of them are), but some are just really short. There will be a mix of angst and fluff. Some ships maybe? Requests welcome!(All Chapters finished but in editing, tags, grammar/spelling, rewriting early chapters)
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Parkner - Relationship, Parley - Relationship, Parley/Parkner, SpideyTorch, Spideyfrost, Spideypool, Stony, Stucky, WidowWitch - Relationship, pepperony, spideychelle - Relationship, wandavision, winterfalcon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Duck Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter's has a bad day, or maybe a bad week or maybe a bad every single day. But he still doesn't want to tell the team why, and he's drawing like he always does when he's upset. Bucky decides to help Peter in any way he can

"What're you drawing now?" Bucky asked quietly, sitting down next to Peter who sniffled and hurriedly wipes his face. He looked down at the drawing and shrugged.

"Uh, a cat named Jonathan from a show on Netflix," Peter answered thickly. He wiped his face again making Bucky sigh quietly. Peter wasn't just having a bad day, more like a bad week. He'd been coming home to the tower in varying states of upset more and more over the course of the last month. And he always without fail refused to talk about it, not with May when he went home for the weekend, not with Tony in the labs, not with the team. No one.

"I didn't know you liked cats?" Bucky pressed. Peter glanced up at him and pointed the end of his pencil at the drawing.

"Sure. But this one has a hat. And is named Jonathan." Peter said, sniffling again and going back to drawing Jonathan's whiskers. Bucky had always found himself watching Peter draw, he was used to watching Steve draw but he didn't really do that anymore. And Peter was good, really really good.

"He looks a little grumpy," Bucky said quietly. Several members of the team had looked up to watch the interaction. Peter narrowed his eyes and placed down his pencil.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly. Bucky blinked for several moments before grinning.

"You are terribly perceptive," Bucky said, grunting and shifting so his legs were straight and not under himself, knees and ankles clicking as he moved. Peter smiled slightly.

"You and your old man bones are just obvious." He said smugly, putting his pencil down and digging through his pencil case for his permanent marker and outlining it before colouring in the background. Bucky was chuckling to himself, about to say something when Peter looked up at him, locking eyes with him with narrowed eyes.

"What if I don't want to go to college?" He asked suddenly, eyes flickering between Bucky's. Bucky opened and closed his mouth several times before nodding to himself. Peter reddened and looked back down at his paper.

"Well, I do want to go to college, just. Just not for what everyone thinks I want to for." Peter blurted out. Bucky nodded slowly, glancing at Tony who's eyes were wide.

"Well, first you don't have to go to college if you don't want to. You aren't obligated to go to college or any type of education you don't want to do. It's important that you do what you want to do. Not what everyone else wants." Bucky said gently. Peter shrugged weakly.

"What do you want to do? What does Peter Parker want to do?" Bucky asked with narrowed eyes, tying his hair up at the top of his head while Peter stared at his drawing.

"Does it matter?" He asked quietly. Bucky sighed.

"It matters for you. For who you want to be. For who you are." Bucky said gently.

"It's just. Everyone thinks I want to do calculus and algebra and physics and biology and chemistry and I like those subjects and they're fun and I'm good at them. I just, I." Peter sniffled and pushed his notebook away from him and capping his pen.

"You're safe here Pete. You know, non of us are gonna judge you in any way shape or form." Bucky said gently patting the top of Peter's hand as he sniffled again and wiped his face.

"It's not fun when everyone is expecting you to be that best at what you're doing and puts so much pressure on you. It's not fun when you aren't doing it for you anymore and I'm not anymore. It's just I don't want to do great things. I don't want the whole world looking in on me. That's why I wear a mask. Because there are no expectations." Peter said quietly. Bucky nodded encouragingly for him to continue.

"I don't want to be a physicist. Or a neurosurgeon. Or an engineer. Or, or a fucking trauma surgeon." Peter said thickly. Bucky nodded again fro him to continue, sighing when Peter didn't.

"Okay, what _do_ you want to be?" Bucky asked gently. Peter reddened and sniffled, hiding his face in his hands and mumbling something. Bucky snorted and gently pulled Peter's hands away from his face.

"Enhanced hearing or not I didn't catch that one." He said. Peter sighed, looking up at the ceiling with Bucky still holding his hands firmly.

"A tattoo artist and a piercer." He said eventually. Bucky glanced down at the drawing book and cocked his head.

"That makes a lot of sense. And you know, even if you're smart you don't have to spend your life doing something you hate. We'll all support you." Bucky said firmly, glancing at the team who were all nodding in agreement. Peter shrugged weakly.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Bucky chuckled and let Peter's hands go, patting his arm.

"No problem kiddo. Now I gotta ask, can you draw a really really cool duck on me?" Bucky asked. Peter's head snapped around to look at Bucky incredulously.

"You want me to draw a duck on you?" He asked. Bucky nodded in clarification which made Peter snort and pick up his pen.

"This is gonna be the coolest duck you've ever seen." He said with a laugh, pulling Bucky's arm towards himself.

Five years later Peter's first tattoo was the same duck he'd drawn on Bucky's arm, and Bucky could often be found dragging about his duck friend.


	2. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter's an Angel, after being trapped on Earth he slowly becomes a part of the team. Most angels don't remember how they die, suddenly Peter does
> 
> TW-Descriptions/mentions of abuse, drowning

"You sure about this?" Peter asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot, his large wings bobbing behind him. Tony swam over to the edge of the pool, looking hesitant.

"Have you um. Have you ever?" Tony trailed off, waving his hand around vaguely in the air. Peter paused for a moment, fiddling with his fingers and pushing his bangs out of his face. Ever since he'd been stranded on Earth the team had been entirely supportive and patient with him.

"Swam? When I was alive? I think so." Peter said quietly, shifting to bite on his thumbnail. Tony smiled gently and waved Peter over, prompting Peter to crouch on the edge of the pool. Tony took his hand gently and submerged it in the water. Peter cringed before relaxing slightly, still slightly stiff.

"See? It's not so bad right?" Tony asked slowly. Peter shrugged, his wings rested on the floor.

"I guess. I dunno I just get a weird feeling whenever I'm near water and stuff." Peter said quietly, tugging on the bright white feathers on his left-wing.

"Well, it's not so bad you just-" Tony was cut off by Sam shoving Peter into the water. Peter screamed the second he came into contact with the water, sinking immediately. Water flooded his mouth and lungs, his eyes and nose clogged with it as he sunk to the floor, his wings to heavy to keep up. He didn't even feel the team scrambling for a hold around meters body to pull him out of the water.

There was just so much, so much information, so many memories. Just so much.

_"Mommy no I'm a big boy now I don't need help in the bath." Young Peter protested. He didn't even think anything of it when his mother took a firm hold on his upper arm, slowly pushing him down into the tub._

_"You always need help, Peter. You're such a useless fucking brat." She spat, pressing him further into the tub. He couldn't be more than eight at the time, fully trusting of her as she pressed him under the sloshing tub of water._

_"But I don't mommy. I know how to wash! I just gotta clean all my bits!" Peter protested. His mother grinned manically, Peter's face was just above the water now._

_"You're good for nothing Peter. Useless. Worthless." She spat. Peter's foot holding him above the water slipped which sent him tumbling into the water, gasping for air and thrashing in the water sending it splashing out of the tub. His head thumped against the bathtub making him cry out into the water.  
_

_"M-mommy no! I can't breath!" Peter shouted. His mother just gritted her teeth and held him in the water, one by his shoulder and the other over his face._

When Peter shot up from the floor Tony was in the middle of CPR, forcing him to gasp for air frantically and scramble away from the pool until his back slammed against the wall, his wings bent painfully. He held a hand over his mouth, bile rising up in his throat as his soaked hair dripped over his fingers and into his mouth. He vaguely heard the team shouting their worries, frantic questions and comforts. He took his hand away from his mouth before slamming it back over his mouth again. Tony quickly rushed for the rubbish bin beside the door, shoving it into Peter's hands.

Peter took it more as something to hold, hair limp and dripping along with his wings, water pooling underneath him. He was shirtless of course from Tony trying to coax him into the water, just in his plain black swimming trunks.

"Peter buddy are you okay?" Tony asked gently. Peter shook his head slowly, fingers tight around the bucket.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Natasha asked gently. Peter just whimpered quietly in response, sniffling and shaking his head as tears started tumbling down his cheeks. Tony glanced at Sam who was standing off to the side staring hesitantly at Peter.

"Okay let's get you up and wrapped up in some blankets and a mug of hot chocolate," Tony said firmly, helping Peter off of the floor and cuddling him to his side as he led him to the elevator.

Hours later Peter was cuddled up next to Tony and wrapped in at least five blankets. He was in warm and dry clothes now, his hair pulled back so that it could dry. He was biting his thumbnail, numbly staring at his sock covered feet as Tony rubbed his back while talking with Bruce about something.

"I was eight when I died." He blurted suddenly. Tony froze, head snapping around to stare at Peter who was still biting on his thumbnail as he stared at his feet.

"Erm. What?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"I think I was eight. That's what I remember. That's, that's when I remember." Peter said quietly, he suddenly pulled his hand away from his face and slammed it down on his lap. His fingers were twitching along with his right eye painfully.

"Oh. Okay." Tony said softly.

"It was cold. It was really really cold. And all I could see was water." Peter said softly, tears gathering in his eyes and slowly gliding down his cheeks. Tony opened and closed his mouth several times and paused.

"Can, can you explain please Peter?" He asked quietly. Peter was silent for several moments before nodding slowly.

"I'd always hide there when they were yelling and throwing things cause I felt safe there. Cause it was always quiet in there. I couldn't hear anything in there. But then it wasn't safe." Peter said in a daze, moving so his feet were dangling off of the couch. His feathers were soft to the touch now as he ran his fingers through them.

"Where did you hide Peter?" Tony asked gently. Peter glanced at him and then started grooming, tugging on the loose feathers.

"The bathtub." He pushed, holding a hand above his head and waving it around, "I'd pull a blanket over the top at it'd be all warm and sleepy while I curled up and waited for them to stop being angry at each other cause sometimes if I made noise or if they saw me they'd be angry at me." He explained weakly. Tony nodded slowly.

"Who was angry Peter?" He asked gently. Peter shrugged.

"My parents." He said quietly.

"Your, your parents? Would, would they still be alive?" Clint asked. Peter looked up at him and stared at him.

"No. When I was, when I was in heaven I didn't age, then when I got stranded here I started aging and maturing again." Peter answered shakily. Clint nodded slowly. Peter hummed in appreciation when Tony started rubbing his back again.

"Pete, um, can you tell us what happened?" Tony asked gently. Peter nodded slowly.

"I was gonna go have a bath. And I knew how to take baths cause I was eight and I didn't need someone to help me anymore. But she came in," Peter was cut off by Steve.

"She? Who?" He asked slowly.

"She was my mother. She came into the bathroom after I'd gotten undressed and I was standing in the tub. She didn't say anything, she just started filling up the tub and she pushed me in and I kept telling her I didn't need help but she just kept pushing me in and she wouldn't stop and I lost my footing and I fell in and, and it hurt so so bad-" he cut himself off, his wing coming around to wrap around himself in. The team stayed silent as they listened to him, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"She just held me down and I couldn't get out of the water. And I couldn't breathe. And there was so much water. It, it was in my nose and my mouth and I couldn't breathe cause it was in my lungs and I couldn't hear anything cause I was moving so much." Peter finished softly. Tony stayed silent as he rubbed Peter's back through the gap in his wings.

"So when you were pushed in?" Tony asked quietly. Peter nodded slowly.

"I started to remember." He finished. Tony nodded.

"Well. All I'm going to say is that you're never going to be out in that danger ever again. We'll stop at nothing to protect and care for you. And we will always support and love you." Toky said firmly but gently. Peter nodded slowly, bringing his legs back up into the couch and turning towards Tony, holding up his arms for a hug. Tony smiled softly and opened his own arms for Peter to cuddle up to him. Peter slowly got comfortable in Tony's side and then wrapping his wings around Tony and himself.

"I don't like baths anymore," Peter said softly. Tony smiled, running his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter still had a faraway look in his eyes which were still glassy.

"Understandable," Tony said softly. Peter nodded slowly.

"Or yelling." He added. Tony nodded slowly.

"We can deal with that." He said quietly. Peter hummed, pressing closer to Tony.

"But I like hugs. That's stayed the same." He said. Tony chuckled quietly, looking up at the team who had soft smiles on their faces.

"How about we have a group hug then?" He suggested. Peter nodded seriously, a small smile on his face.

"That sounds good."


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Bucky and Steve always thought when they adopted they'd have that magical connection everyone always talks about. But Peter doesn't really want a connection, until he does
> 
> TW-Mentions/Descriptions of violence

"Yes come with me some of the boys are just outside," Linda said, she was walking so slow that Bucky was sending pleading looks Steve's way who just grinned and shushed him.

"How many others are there?" Steve asked. Bucky refrained from groaning when she only slowed down.

"Oh there's Peter he's fourteen, James who's sixteen and Freddy who's sixteen as well," Linda said, slowly reaching out for the door handle and pulling the door open and gesturing for them to walk out the door. They both froze when they saw all three boys in front of them.

"Give it back Freddy! I need to do my Algebra homework!" One boy shouted. He was a lot shorter than the other two, thinner and smaller, dark curly wild hair, brown eyes, pinched nose and wire glasses. He was in the middle of the other two who were throwing the book back and forth.

"What're you gonna do Parker? Throw a Tantrum?" The other boy teased. They could see the tears welled up in the boy's eyes.

"Just give it back! Please!" He pleaded. Linda sighed deeply and walked out of the house.

"Boys what have we said about this? How many times have do I had to tell you that Peter's no different from both of you." Linda scolded. The two older boys grinned sheepishly, the one in the left hiding the book behind his back.

"But that's just a slap on the wrist! They're just gonna do it again like they always do!" The younger one exclaimed. Linda sighed and turned to the older two.

"It won't happen again will it boys?" She asked. The two older boys grinned.

"No ma'am." They said together.

"Now Peter what did you do to provoke them?" Kinda asked. Bucky was fuming from the sidelines, Peter was crying by now and his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"I didn't do anything! I was just doing my Algebra homework I swear!" He cried. Linda narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Give Peter the book back boys we talked about trying to upset him. It goes against all of his coping strategies and coping skills." Kinda said tiredly. The left boy scoffed and shoved the book into Peter's chest.

"You're never gonna get adopted." He spat, Steve had to stop Bucky from lunging at him but it seemed Peter was already dealing with it. The book fell to the floor and before anyone could stop him he was driving his knees between the boy's legs. Linda frantically pulled Peter away.

"Go to your room! Unacceptable behaviour!" Linda said. Peter snatched his book off the floor.

"I was going there anyway! It's not like he's wrong either!" Peter shouted, not even glancing in Steve and Bucky's direction as he stomped into the house.

"You still holding Pete's file?" Bucky asked, ignoring Linda who was frantically trying to convince them about the other two boys. Steve nodded and flipped through the file.

"Yep. Peter Parker, fourteen. Notes says he likes Star Wars, LEGO and going to school. His bio says he has Anger Management issues but is seeing a phycologist weekly." Steve summarised. Bucky nodded curtly, locking eyes with Steve for a moment before turning to Linda.

"We'd like to start the fostering process please."

——————

"Oh I made you lunch," Steve said with a lopsided smile. Peter glanced at him and then side stepped him, opening the fridge and pulling out the lunch he'd made last night.

"No thanks." He said, dumping his backpack on one of the free seats and flipping through his books a few times to check they were all there, then his laptop then his pencil cases and placing in his lunch. Steve sighed and put the container back in the fridge with a small shrug, Bucky sighed and looked at Peter in a sort of lost way. He was going to say something but Tony beat him to it.

"Why are you such an asshole?" He blurted. Peter shrugged, placing two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I'm a fourteen-year-old with anger management issues." He reasoned. Bucky was opening and closing his mouth and looking to Steve frantically who shrugged.

"No I mean why won't you let anyone show you kindness or affection? Why won't you accept help?" Tony said slowly. Peter narrowed his eyes at the splash back, Bucky could see the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Why get attached when everyone always leaves?" He said quietly. Everyone was so shocked by what he said that they didn't say anything as he snatched his toast out of the toaster, zipping up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Peter wait we have to talk about this." Bucky said softly. Peter just tightened his backpack straps.

"Decathlon goes until five o'clock. I'll be back here by six." He said shortly.

"I could drive you to school." Steve offered frantically, trying his hardest to get Peter to stay.

"No thank you. I'll ride my bike like I always do." Peter said, gesturing to his helmet and walking swiftly out of the room. The kitchen was left deathly silent as they processed what he said.

"Gonna take more than a few weeks for him to warm up boys." Natasha said quietly. Bucky and Steve glanced at each other before nodding to each other.

"Yeah. It is."

——————

"Peter get back here we have to talk about this! You cannot just punch whoever you want!" Bucky shouted. Peter threw his backpack at the floor and stomped up to Bucky, pointing at his face.

"Are you even gonna ask my side of the story?! No! Because no one ever does! All they see is a kid who's fucked in the head!" Peter shouted back. Before Bucky could sputter out a reply Peter was already stomping off and slamming his bedroom door shut. Bucky didn't even have to ask for his phone and computer because he'd left them in his backpack. He didn't even stop Tony who was fishing through Peter's back for his phone.

"Buck, you tried. That's what matters." Steve said softly, leading Bucky to the couch who sighed.

"Not hard enough though. He's right. We never asked why. We just trusted that he was in the wrong and that he started it." He said in frustration. Steve nodded and let Bucky cuddle up to his side, glancing at Tony who's eyes widened.

"Um, guys? I found something on his Instagram feed you might want to see." He said softly. Bucky glanced up from Steve's arm.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. Tony shook his head slowly.

"You have to see for yourself. FRI? Set up a holoscreen connected to the kid's phone." He said, placing the phone down just as a holo screen burst out of it. They were met with a video with slightly out of focus footage but they could hear the audio well enough that they knew it was Peter unlocking his bike from a bike rack while another boy walked up to him.

"Heard you got foster parents now Parker." The boy sneered. The camera suddenly came into focus and Steve and Bucky could recognise the familiar pattern of Peter's clenching and unclenching fists, this must be the Flash kid his phycologist talked about all the time.

"Yep," Peter said shortly, strapping his backpack to the back of his bike and bending over to retie his shoelaces.

"What're they like?" The boy asked. Peter seemed to freeze for a moment in surprise before straightening his back and smiling brightly.

"They're really great! It's been a few months and they haven't given up on me like everyone else and they don't care about my anger issues." Peter rambled excitedly. Bucky and Steve smiled softly at that. It seemed Peter wasn't letting himself get attached but it felt nice to know he appreciated them.

"What're their names?" The boy continued. Peter paused for a moment and picked up his helmet.

"James and Steve. But they want me to call them dad and pa but I'm too nervous to cause I don't want to like make them feel weird or grossed out or anything." Peter rambled, a wide smile still on his face as he pulled his hair out of his face. His smile faltered when the boy threw him a disgusted look.

"You're parents are faggots?" He sneered. Peter dropped his helmet with a thump to the floor.

"Don't call them that. And don't say that word." He said firmly through gritted teeth. The boy threw his head back and laughed.

"What are you a faggot too Parker? Didn't know you fancied boys. You a cocksucker too?" The boy sneered, poking Peter's chest and nudging him back slightly.

"I said. Don't. Call. Them. That." He spat. The boy threw his head back and laughed again for several moments.

"You're not shit Parker, just a coward like your faggot parents." He teased. Bucky and Steve winced when they saw Peter lunge at the boy, landing on top of him and punching him hard across the face several times until the boy managed to flip them which brought Peter to the floor. The video suddenly cut off and closed.

"He. He stood up for us?" Bucky asked quietly.

"And he wants to call us dad and pa," Steve added. Bucky suddenly jumped up from the couch, yanking Steve up behind him by the hand and dragging him off to Peter's room. When they opened the door they were surprised to find it empty, both of them straining to hear for Peter. Bucky sighed softly and opened the walk-in wardrobe, wincing at the sight of Peter curled up on his side. He was trying to muffle his crying and sobbing with his sleeve shoved into his mouth, eyes squeezed closed. 

"Peter," Steve said softly. Peter suddenly shot up from the floor and scrambled away. He wiped his face hurriedly. 

"I, I didn't m-mean to hurt h-h-him I promise! I-I j-just wanted h-him t-to sh-shut up! 'M j-jus' s-so an-g-gry all the time a-and-" Peter was cut off by Steve dropping to his knees and pulling Peter into his chest, wrapping his arms around Peter's torso and squeezing him as tightly as he could. Peter responded by pressing himself as close as he could to Steve and clenching Steve's shirt in his hands tightly as his sons rang around the wardrobe.

"Pl-please don't l-leave me!" Peter cried. Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky who was frozen in the doorway, tears of his own falling to the floor as he dropped to his knees and hugging Peter from behind and pressing several firm but gentle kisses into Peter's hair.

"We aren't leaving Pete. Not now not ever."

\----------

"This sounds dumb." Peter said bluntly, watching Steve who was gently wrapping his hands and Bucky who was hooking up a punching bag for Peter to use. 

"It's not. I used to do this wih Stevie after I got the Winter Soldier out of my brain." Bucky said, standing behind the punching bag and watching Steve who stood off to the side and leant against the wall. Peter was standing awkwardly as he pushed up his glasses. 

"Okay, but why does the whole team need to be here?" Peter said nervously, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Bucky shrugged. 

"Think of it as family bonding." He said simply. Peter rolled his eyes and stood on the opposite side of the punching bag. 

"Okay. Now, remember those drills we practised and say something out loud that makes you angry then punch." Bucky ordered, holding the punching bag firmly and peeking out at Peter who looked bored and confused. 

"Um? Cleaning my room?" Peter said weakly, throwing a weak punch. Steve sighed from the sidelines. 

"Something bigger. Something that makes you really angry." Steve suggested. Peter glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the punching bag. 

"The stupid sheets that you always make me put on my bed but make it hard to make my bed in the morning because the corners never go on and I have to ask you for help." Peter blurted, throwing a stronger punch this time. Steve nodded his head. 

"Fair enough. We'll look for some new sheets." He said. Peter smiled weakly and nodded. 

"See, talking with us helps. Go again, something that makes you angry." Bucky said, Peter was silent as he thought for a few moments. 

"My teachers never give me homework that's a lower level as the other kids in my class because they don't think I can do it." He said, the next punch stronger than the last. Bucky nodded his head. 

"That's good, we'll talk to your teachers. Keep going." Bucky encouraged. 

"My teachers always give me the modified assignments because they think I need them because I'm in ILC, even though I tell them every time that I don't need the modifications." Peter said, punching the bag again. Bucky nodded. 

"Keep going." He prompted. Peter's face scrunched up. 

"They always have this stupid pity look on their face and they say 'just in case' and always pat my shoulder even though they know I hate it when people touch me." Peter continued, punching the bag between his words. Bucky was about to tell him to keep going but it seemed Peter didn't need him to.

"And whenever I tell them I don't need help or that I don't need provisions on tests they ask coordinator before me like I don't know what I need." He said, he was starting to sweat now and he looked slightly red in the face. Steve lifted himself up from the wall and crept closer in case Peter accidentally hurt himself and the team were listening along now. 

"And I hate that all my teachers ignore that my classmates make fun of me and call me a retard even though I'm not." Peter continued. Bucky nodded along, knowing Peter wasn't really paying attention anymore. 

"And I hate that people expect me not to get good grades or graduate." He said. Bucky and Steve had to give it to him, his form was perfect and Bucky was being knocked back with the force of his hits. He was silent for a few moments as he hit the bag. 

"And I hate that everyone always leaves me!" He shouted. Bucky and Steve locked eyes for a moment, waiting as Peter finished his hits and leant over with his hands braced on his knees, panting loudly. The team had stopped pretending they were listening and were staring at Peter. It was Steve who realised Peter was crying, noticing the tears pooling on the floor. 

"I don't care if you're sweaty I'm hugging you." He said firmly, wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulders and squeezing him as tightly as possible. Bucky quickly unhooked the punching bag and joining the hug. 

"I don't care how many times we have to tell you. But we aren't leaving." Bucky said softly. Peter pulled his head away from Steve's chest and grinned. 

"You better not or I'll be talking about you with my phycologist." He teased. 

"Don't you already?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah but only for good things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say RIP Chadwick Boseman, a trul great actor and positive influence on his young audience and the world around him. My heart goes out to his family.


	4. Life of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-The team find Peter's TikTok (Just a lazy kinda cute chapter I was thinking about)

"Hey guys, I found something on this app Peter showed me," Bucky said, gesturing to his phone with an amused look on his phone. Tony sighed and helped him connect his phone to the TV, all of them were surprised to find Peter on the screen.

"I didn't know peter had a TikTok," Clint said, putting his bow down which he'd been polishing in favour of sliding off the couch and shuffling closer to the TV.

"I didn't even know he had social media period. He's not exactly the most social kid." Tony said in though, plucking Bucky's phone from his hands and swiping to Peter's profile, his eyes bludging out of his head.

"Eleven million followers?! He has more followers than me!" Tony exclaimed.

"Let's see what he posts," Wanda said excitedly, leaning over Tony's shoulder and clicking on the first video. Toxic by Brittany spears blared out of the screen while Peter danced around the screen with his headphones on and eyes closed. They all chuckled quietly but stopped when Peter pointed above his head where text had appeared.

_Men shouldn't be making decisions about women's bodies._

The text disappeared and Peter went back to dancing to the song. Tony paused it after a moment and nodded his head.

"That makes sense actually, Peter would post something controversial and he'd use his platform for his opinions." He said in thought. Natasha nodded and liked the video through Bucky's account making him protest verbally.

"And he's right. Next one." She said. Peter was closer to the camera this time, headphones out and they could see he was in his room at the apartment.

"Hey, guys I'm gonna show you how to do the renegade from my last video. First, make sure you have some space," Peter paused, stepping back and prompting them to listen to the pop tune coming from the speakers. Suddenly it changed and text on the screen was appearing with the words while Peter had a serious look on his face with his fist raised above his head.

_Arrest the killers of Breona Taylor. All of ya'll who think we need more evidence you goofy. I said arrest the killer of Breona Taylor and Elijah McLain too. Ya'll hoed that boy._

Tony paused the videos when it went to loop it and liked the video immediately.

"Again, that makes sense for Peter. He donated a bunch of his paycheck last month to the black lives matter movement and I think he's getting help from Pepper to release a statement from Stark Industries." Tony said.

"Stop the commentary. I want to see the videos." Bucky said impatiently. Tony rolled his eyes and scrolled again, immediately liking the video. Shout by tears for fears started playing with Peter dancing around the apartment lounge room with jump cuts that moved him around every few beats. He pointed above his head and text appeared like the first video.

_Mental and spiritual health is just as important as physical health. Just because there is less education and resources for it doesn't take away its importance._

Tony nodded to himself and scrolled again once the team gave him the go-ahead. Same love by Macklemore started playing with Peter sitting on the kitchen counter at the apartment swaying to the music while eating a bowl of cereal, they waited for him to point above his head like normal.

_LGBTQ+ sex education and history need to be taught in schools so teenagers and young adults don't feel alienated and unnatural._

Bucky made a noise of agreement and liked the video before Tony even thought about it, scrolling when he got the go-ahead. 8TEEN by Khalid started playing while Peter did jump cuts between standing on different tables in a classroom at school, MJ was tagged in the caption for filming. He danced around like normal with his eyes closed and headphones in then froze and pointed above his head to text appearing.

_Comprehensive sex education stops the spread of STIs, stops underage abortions, unwanted pregnancy and lowers foster child rates. Offer contraception to teenagers and teach them about consent and pleasure._

It was Tony who liked the video this time, already making himself a TikTok account just so he could follow Peter and like his videos. When Bucky scrolled again Back in Black started playing making Tony snap his head up to look at the TV screen where Peter was dancing on top of his bunk bed bent in half then pointing down to text appearing.

_Men who treat woman like objects and without respect are weak and pathetic._

Natasha grinned and liked the video while making herself an account and searching for Peter's account. Bucky scrolled again and smiled when Teenagers by my chemical romance started playing with Peter jump-cutting between dancing on the couches in the common lounge room. He pointed above his head with his eyes still closed.

_Young boys and men need just as much physical affection as young girls and woman. Stop denying your male children and friends physical affection._

It was Steve who pressed like on Bucky's phone and then leant his chin on Bucky's shoulder to watch with him. He scrolled for Bucky this time, sick boy by the chainsmokers playing while Peter danced in what they assumed to be his school gym, smaller on the screen as the phone was set on top of the bleachers as he pointed above his head to the text appearing.

_Vaccinations are life-saving. They have little to no side effects and DO NOT cause autism. The doctor who proposed that they do was stripped of his medical licence and barred from medical practice. Vaccinate your crotch gremlins._

This got laughs out of a Bucky and Steve who many times had been seen frustrated with people who didn't vaccinate their children as when they were kids polio and measles killed hundreds of people. Bucky scrolled again, making Wanda smile when Pretty waste by BONES UK started playing with Peter dancing around the screen in a park and pointing above his head to the text.

_Let your children express themselves with body modifications and their style. Dyed hair, piercings or tattoos do not define a person and stereotypes that fit these people in groups are harmful._

By now the whole team were downloading the app and making accounts to follow and like Peter's posts on, sharing his account and videos on their verified twitters. Tony froze when he heard buzzing from under the coffee table, bending under it and grabbing the forgotten phone from under it. He broke into laughter when he realised that Peter must have dropped it under there and forgotten it last night when he was at the tower. 

"Peter's gonna kill us."

\------------

"Uhm, guys, would all of you following me on my TikTok have anything to do with why I have over fifty million followers on my Snapchat, YouTube and Instagram?" Peter blurted, running into the room and waving his phone in the air which was constantly dinging and buzzing in his hand. They all looked at each other guiltily. 

"Welcome to the life of fame?"


	5. Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-When Poppy bursts into the common room to tell Tony something very important she forgets that the team are supposed to be introduced back to the tower. Cue some very awakened conversations
> 
> TW-Abandonment issues

"Just to warn you, boss, Miss Parker is currently in the elevator and appears to be extremely excited. I suspect she has forgotten about the arrival of the term." FRIDAY said overhead. Tony made a face as moments later Poppy burst into the penthouse. She came running out of the elevator so fast that she tripped on her jeans, face planting on the tiles. It didn't seem to stop her though, because she jumped up from the floor, dropping her backpack to the floor and tugging off her shoes and running up to the couch Tony was occupying.

"I have good news!" She exclaimed while leaning over the back of the couch. Tony looked up to find her flushed red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Did you run here?" He asked in exasperation. Poppy nodded frantically.

"Was too excited." She blurted. Tony nodded.

"Go on." He said, waving a lazy hand. Poppy nodded.

"I got the first chair in orchestra! The director said he'd never seen such a good rendition of the piece and the second he heard it I got the part!" She blurted. Tony seemed to finally pay attention to her, turning in his seat and staring at Poppy incredulously who was somehow holding her violin case to her chest even though she'd fallen moments ago.

"You got the part?" Tony asked. Poppy nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! I actually got it! And I get a solo and everything!" She exclaimed. Tony gave her a thumbs up.

"That's great kiddo. I'm really proud of you. If you need help with your patrols so you can practice more just let me know." He said.

"Thanks, Mr Stark! I should be fine though cause I don't have any assessments or anything so yeah." Poppy said, grinning madly and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Course kiddo, just let me know." Tony paused for a moment, glancing at the team who were watching curiously, "Before you head out I think you should look at who you're in the room with." Poppy rose an eyebrow and turned around, jaw-dropping when she saw the entire team staring at her. She fumbled with her violin case for a moment before clutching it to her chest. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears again, hands shaking madly.

"H-hello." She stuttered out, smiling weakly.

"Who's this lovely young lady?" Natasha asked, winking at Poppy who shifted, looking to Tony who nodded in confirmation.

"Erm, Poppy May Parker. I'm Uh, spider woman. You know, stole your shield, caught your arm, webbed your wing pack, kicked you in the face and dodged your arrow." Poppy said. Tony knew she wasn't trying to show off, just thinking that she was trying to job their memory. Like they could forget her.

"The one who we still need to Carbon date!" Rhodey exclaimed. Poppy made a face, shifting her violin case and narrowing her eyes and pointing at Rhodey.

"I'll beat you to it, I'm sixteen." She said, clicking her tongue. Tony watched in amusement as she immediately started blushing madly and getting shy. The team seemed to notice as well, collectively deciding to drop the subject.

"What's in the case?" Steve asked. Poppy blinked several times before looking down at her case and positively beaming.

"Oh! My violin!" Poppy exclaimed, holding it at arm's length from her chest.

"You like music?" Bucky asked. Poppy nodded her head excitedly, her bangs that were pinned back to the top of her head springing out of their clips and falling over her forehead.

"Yeah! I've been playing the violin since I was four!" She said excitedly.

"Why the violin?" Clint asked, leaning forward and setting his elbow on his knees. Poppy shrugged.

"All my friends wanted to dance but I didn't like dancing so my aunt and uncle asked if I wanted to learn an instrument and I said yeah so. Yeah." Poppy explained with a shrug. Clint nodded his head and leant back into the couch.

"You any good?" Scott asked. Poppy scoffed and cocked her head.

"Course I am. I wouldn't still be playing if weren't good." She said like it was obvious.

"And she just got first chair." Tony said proudly. Poppy nodded seriously in agreement.

"First chair?" Scott asked. Poppy threw on hand up in the air.

"Only like the best part ever! I've been trying to get it for ages since I moved up skill levels and our old first chair left and I finally got it!" Poppy exclaimed. 

"Can you play something for us?" Wanda asked. Poppy froze for a moment, blushing madly.

"Only if you want me to. I don't wanna intrude or anything." She said with a shrug.

"Jeez, Pops don't be so nervous. You stop criminals in your free time." Tony said in exasperation. Poppy muttered something under her breath as he put her case down and looked pointedly at Tony as she opened it.

"Stopping criminals and playing violin for literal superheroes are two very different things very far apart," Poppy muttered, she gently pulled her bow and violin out. Her face screwed up in thought for a moment before she started playing. The team all listened with rapt attention as a poppy played, moving her upper body with the playing, her eyes closed gently. After several minutes she faded out and opened her eyes, a shy smile growing on her face.

"That's was amazing," Steve said softly. Poppy blushed darkly, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Captain Rogers." She said quietly. Steve waved a hand.

"Just Steve kiddo. What song was that?" He asked. Poppy's face lit up again, and Tony knew that that look was only there when she was in the lab or talking about music.

"In this shirt by The Irrepressibles." She said brightly. Steve nodded.

"You play it beautifully. You'll do amazing things." He said with a nod. Poppy smiled brightly and looked down at her watch when it started beeping.

"Sorry to leave suddenly but I gotta get home for practice. See you later Mr Stark!" She said brightly, packing up her violin and running off with a wave behind her back.

"Great kid you got there," Bucky said. Tony hummed, smiling fondly. He wasn't going to deny it.

"I know."

——————

Tony along with the team winced when Poppy got the note wrong again and groaned loudly. Tony had yet again offered her a room in the penthouse that she could stay in when May was out of town, but yet again she declined. This made it all the more awkward when she was practising and getting the same note wrong over and over again in the same place. It was the one part of the song she'd been getting wrong over and over. The team all pretended they hadn't been listening when Poppy walked out of her room with a frustrated look on her face as she filled a glass full of water.

Everyone was surprised when she promptly burst into tears while attempting to drink from her glass. Tony jumped up from his seat and rushed over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and rubbing her back as he waited it out whilePpoppy determinately drank her water then continued crying.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Tony asked gently. Poppy waved her hands around in the air while crying incoherently.

"So I can understand it please." Tony continued. Poppy sighed deeply, leaning on the counter as she held her head in her hands.

"I can't get the stupid note right!" She cried. Tony sighed, patting her shoulder.

"You'll get it right eventually Pop, just be kind to yourself," Tony said gently. Poppy suddenly stood up straight with an unreadable look on her face.

"But what if I don't?! I've worked my whole entire life for this and what if I mess it up and I don't get another chance?! What if this is where everything ends and I've waisted my entire life doing something I'm not even good at?! What if I can't get this fucking note right?!" Poppy shouted. Tony's lips were pressed into a thin line, blinking rapidly for several moments until he nodded slowly.

"Well, this isn't your only chance and even if it was I know you won't mess this up because you never mess anything up. And you have not wasted your life because you're a talented musician who has gotten first chair in an all adult orchestra. You're sixteen, you have your whole life ahead of you." Tony soothed. Poppy sniffled several times before wiping her face hurriedly.

"Now I just feel like more of an idiot," she muttered. Tony snorted and threw his arm over her shoulder, leading her into the lounge room and pushing her into one of the seats.

"That's okay too."

If the next time the team heard Poppy practising her part and she got the note right they heard her doing an extremely excited happy dance, they definitely weren't going to say anything.

——————

"Oh, Pop, you're awake late," Tony said, stopping short in the doorway of the kitchen where Poppy was standing staring at the kitchen counter, her arms limp at her side. Tony cocked his head when she didn't answer, taking notice of her phone while was the only light in the room, lighting up her face. Tony sighed and started up the coffee pot again, sue him, he came down to the common room to make coffee instead of risking waking up Proper. He drinks his respect woman juice.

"Aunt May just informed me that she doesn't want to come to my performance on Friday." Poppy said suddenly. Tony turned sharply, mug halfway to his lips.

"Say that again Honey, I don't think I caught it," Tony said. Poppy had to admit Tony referring to her as honey made her heart swell in affection.

"I asked May if she would be back in time from her business trip in time for Friday because I couldn't remember whether she would be or not." Poppy paused to swallow thickly, "She said that she thinks my playing violin and persuading music as a career is a waste of time and that I will never succeed. She's not going to encourage wistful thinking." Tony opened and closed his mouth several times, placing down his coffee cup with a soft sound.

"Pop I-" Tony was cut off by Poppy holding up her hand.

"Violin is the one thing I have never let someone take away from me. Not when my parents died. Not when Ben died. Not when I felt like I was dying. Not when I became Spider-Woman. Not when I got told over and over and over again that I wasn't good enough or that I wouldn't ever make it or that statistically, I won't make it. Because I'm going to fucking make it." Poppy paused to wipe her face, "Because for the sake of sounding egotistical and narcissistic I'm fucking good at what I do. I'm going to make it and I'm going to keep going." Poppy paused, Tony was surprised when Poppy let out a sob, hunching over the counter and hiding her face in her hands.

"It just hurts because violin is them one thing, the one fucking thing," Poppy paused to point a finger in the air, "The one thing I have always loved and the one thing I have been proud of. The one fucking thing. And it hurts. It hurts s-so bad that no one else is proud because I've made it so fucking far. And May was the one person, the one fucking person who I could count on to be proud of me, to support and to," Peter threw her hands up in the air, "To just be there! Just there! For me!" Poppy shouted desperately. She was streaming a constant flow of tears, face scrunched up and hair falling over her face.

Tony winced, Pepper, Wanda and Natasha had spent all night cutting Poppy's bob and bangs so that they were even, following it up with several face masks, manicure and pedicure and a shopping spree. Poppy had practically passed out when she got home, muttering darkly about how she would never ever go shopping ever ever again with the three.

"I'm proud of you," Tony said softly. Poppy's head snapped up to look at him, "Very, very, very proud. You've made it in a world where everything has been put against you. You're strong, and kind and so, so, so talented. And I want to support you in any way that you'll allow me. I'll, Jesus I'll get the best fucking seats in the damn house and I'll cheer the loudest and I'll take the best photos. You're my kid Pop, and I should've told you sooner but I love you like my kid, like my daughter. May fucked up because she doesn't see how far you're going to go." Tony said firmly, turning her around and cupping her jaw in his hands.

"You really mean that?" She whispered.

"Course I do. Tony Stark doesn't lie for fun." Toky said with a crooked smile. Poppy snorted and wiped her face again. Tony nodded.

"Yeah that's a lie too. But I mean it Poppy. You're a wonderful young woman who has nothing but places to go." Tony said gently. Poppy nodded slowly.

"Would you, would you really come? On Friday?" Poppy asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to Pop, I'll get all dressed up, match Pepper and everything. Nice fancy bow tie, even gel my hair. Get the old cuff links out." Tony soothed. Poppy snorted, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You're gonna look like a penguin." Poppy teased. Tony rolled his eyes and drew Poppy in for a firm hug.

"And you're gonna look like a million bucks." He cooed.

Pepper wasn't going to say anything, Tony had woken her up anyway and she decided to follow him down in case she had to lecture him back to bed. But she was much happier to watch Poppy tease Tony about his style while smiling softly.

——————

"FRI I want as many pictures as you can get while Pop is up," Tony whispered into his collar, holding tightly to Pepper who was leading him along to their seats.

"Can do Boss," FRIDAY said. Tony swore he heard a hint of amusement in her voice. Pepper hummed as she sat down, pointing down to Poppy who was practically vibrating in her seat in excitement.

"Look at her. She's such a beautiful young woman." Pepper said fondly. She was right, she'd dressed her nicest, nicer then Tony had ever seen her and he thought that it was a good look on her.

"She's gonna do amazing," Tony said. Peter hummed, settling into her seat as the lights dimmed and everyone got into their final places.

"Wow, look at her go Pep," Tony said in awe as the music started playing. Tony could tell she was in her element, eyes just barely open, torso and head moving with her movements. He was glad that Natasha had done her hair because it stayed perfectly pinned at the top of her head, bangs still over her forehead.

"She's so talented. How could anyone not see that?" Pepper whispered. Tony grinned, taking Pepper's hand and holding it tightly as Poppy stood up and started her solo.

"Look at her go," Tony whispered. He wasn't going to ignore the tears pricking in his eyes and making their way out of his eyes.

Hours later Tony and Pepper were standing outside and waiting for Poppy. Tony smiled when on the way out people stopped her for photos and autographs. When she finally got to them she was beaming from ear to ear. Tony grinned and handed her his own bouquet of flowers, adding to the others she already had in her arms along with her violin case.

"Did, did you like it?" She asked nervously, rocking on her heels slightly. Tony grinned, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"It was amazing Pop. Just as amazing as I said it would be. You were perfect." He said firmly. Poppy grinned, ducking her head for a moment before making a face and shifting the bouquets.

"Thanks, Erm Thanks, Tony. And I really really really appreciate both of you coming and you have no idea how much it means to me." Poppy paused, looking between Tony and Pepper hesitantly.

"But?" Pepper asked in amusement. Poppy looked like she was about to burst.

"But I have too many flowers and I'm gonna drop my case if I try to get into a car or something with them so can you take a few? Just so I can like walk?" Poppy asked, peeking around the flowers. Tony snorted and took two while Pepper took two herself.

"So. Celebrations?" Tony offered. Poppy grinned sheepishly.

"Is, is it okay if, if we don't do anything special? Just, just PJs, ice cream and movies?" Poppy asked nervously, looking down at the floor as she walked, her case swinging slightly.

"You wanna get off those feet don't you?" Pepper asked teasingly, bumping Poppy's shoulder with her own. Poppy snorted and nodded her head. Tony grinned, coming in closer so he and Pepper were walking right beside her.

"You deserve whatever you want kiddo."


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter has been having a downward spiral since his mother, Pepper, left he and his dad, things just seem to be getting worse.
> 
> TW-Abandonment issues, hints depression and self-harm, suicidal thoughts

"Peter, can I please speak to you before you go to lunch?" Mr Harrington asked above the noise of the classroom. Peter rolled his eyes then grinned when MJ and Ned both thumped him on the back while teasing him.

"What's up, Mr Harrington?" Peter asked, leaning slightly over his desk so his classmates could leave the room. He waved to MJ and Ned over his shoulder and looked back to Mr Harrington who sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Peter I'm really worried about you." He said seriously. Peter froze, almost slipping on his worn-out converse.

"Why, um, why would you be worried about me?" He asked, tugging the bottoms of his sleeves down slightly. Mr Harrington sighed, moving so he could look Peter in the eyes.

"Peter don't act like no ones noticed. You've gone from outgoing, bubbly, kind and caring to reserved, closed off, short and blunt. You're falling asleep in my classes. You aren't handing in homework or assignments anymore. Your grades are slipping. Your grades haven't ever slipped Peter. I'm really worried about you." He said worriedly. Peter's eyes were wide, back straightening and hands clasped together behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly, looking down at the floor and scuffing his shoes on it. He himself had noticed the change, going from bright colours, clean and tidy clothing to dark, rarely clean and messy clothing.

"Of course you do Peter. And look, I know how hard it is. But I can't ignore your grades, Peter, they've never slipped in my class. I'm going to have to call your father if-" Peter cut him off, his head snapped back up.

"Please don't! M-m-my mums just moved all of her things out and, and taken all the photos and she just sent the divorce papers in the mail and, and I can't put my dad through that. Please Mr Harrington just give me another chance." Peter begged, tears were burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't. I'll give your father a call as soon as I'm free." Mr Harrington said. Peter unfroze, stumbling back until he was outside the door before breaking into a run. Running down the hall, down another and another hall, slamming open the front doors and jumping down the steps all in one go. He didn't even care that he fell to the floor, landing flat on his face and literally sliding, cutting himself open well and truly but he didn't care, jumping up to his feet and breaking into a run.

He didn't care about literally everyone laughing at him as he ran and ran and ran, tears spilling out of his eyes and backpack thumping against his back.

Hours later he was standing in the elevator. Everything, since he ran out of the school, was kind of a blur. But he was tired, covered in sweat and his own blood was covering his knees, elbows palms and face from all the open cuts. His chin dipped to his chest for a moment he was so tired. When the doors opened he rose an eyebrow.

"Why're we stoppin' here FRI? Thought I said penthouse," Peter asked tiredly, stepping out of the elevator and scuffing his shoes on the ground again.

"You did Peter, but Boss wanted to talk to you with the rest of the team present," FRIDAY said. Peter sighed, dropping his backpack to the floor and wiggling his feet around until his shoes flew off, frowning. He didn't realise his shoes were that loose on him.

"Here we go FRI. I'm about to get my ass reamed." Peter muttered. He walked into the lounge room and indeed found the entire team, including Rhodey, Fury and Carol. Peter narrowed his eyes and fell into the nearest free couch, throwing his legs over the arm of the lounge and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guess who I got a call from," Tony said. Peter had to admit he'd never heard Tony with that tone, glancing at him before blowing his bangs out of his face and looking up at the ceiling.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Peter asked, grinning lazily up at the ceiling. He could hear Tony sighing deeply and he could tell he was getting really frustrated with him.

"Nope. I got a call. From Mr Harrington. Your history teacher. He said, get this kiddo, he said that you've been falling asleep in his classes, not turning in assignments and homework. He even said that your average in his class has dropped from an A to a C." Tony said in frustration. Peter waved a hand.

"Spooky." He said tiredly.

"He also said that you ran out of his classroom and proceeded to skip the rest of the school day." Tony continued. Peter blew his hair out of his face again, it was really starting to get long. Peter couldn't remember the last time he'd cut it, it sent a pang of pain through his heart when he realised the last time it was cut was before his mum left.

"Mhm?" Peter asked tiredly. He was trying to keep up the smug and uncaring persona but right now, he didn't think he had the energy to even keep his eyes open.

"Peter, what the fuck is going on with you? You're doing things you've never done before and, and you're covered in blood!" Tony shouted. Peter looked up, Tony was upside down, standing in front of his head.

"But that's the problem isn't it?" Peter asked quietly. Tony made a face. Peter just rolled his eyes and turned over onto his side so his back was facing the team.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked. Peter didn't even turn over, closing his eyes.

"That's the thing, isn't it? I have never been good enough. Not perfect enough. Not normal enough. And the one time I actually act like someone my age you have a problem with it. What the fuck is up with that?" Peter asked, wiping his face with his hand. He didn't even care that his hand came away sticky with blood.

"What?" Tony asked. Suddenly he didn't sound angry or frustrated, just confused and lost.

"I have never been good enough. Not for anyone. Not for you. Not for mum. Especially not for mum. She left cause of me you know? Like everyone always fucking does." Peter said, pinching the couch weakly.

"Peter what? I get, Jesus I get that divorces are hard for any kid but I don't get what you're talking about." Tony said weakly. Peter didn't even look up at him.

"But why do I always have to be the fuck up?" Peter asked. Tony glanced to the team for help who all shrugged weakly, not knowing what to do.

"But you aren't. You, Pete, you. What?" Tony asked weakly.

"You keep saying it's your fault she left. But it's not. Cause you treated her like she always told me a guy should treat a girl. So why else would she leave?" Peter sniffled weakly, wiping his face again, "She never fucking loved me. Even from the start I just wasn't ever gonna compare. My grades weren't good enough, or I couldn't dress nice enough, or I wasn't interesting enough. Surprise, surprise she left."

"Peter she didn't leave because of you," Tony said quietly. Even if he was staring at the back of Peter's head he knew what his son looked like when he felt lost.

"Then why'd she leave?" Peter asked softly. Tony could hear the brokenness in his voice.

"Because sometimes even if you treat someone right, if you give them everything and anything they could want sometimes it's still not enough for them. Sometimes people fall out of love and they do things that hurt because they don't care anymore." Tony said. He was standing frozen beside the arm of the couch, hands clenched at his sides and teeth gritted, ignoring his own tears. Peter was silent for several moments, picking at the loose threads of the couch. Usually, one of the team would scold him for it but they didn't feel like right now was the right time.

"Why'd she leave _me_ though?" Peter asked, tipping his head back to look up at Tony through his bangs. Tony couldn't help but smile softly.

"Because you were that perfect thing. You've always been that perfect thing, at least to me. To me, you've been the smartest, most intelligent, kind, caring, handsome, interesting and unique kid. And I love you for that, and I'm never gonna stop loving you for that." Tony said softly. Peter seemed to relax slightly, his hands pausing for a moment.

"What does it mean when I want to die?" He said. And Tony swore he could hear a pin drop as he dropped to his knees, shuffling around the couch until he could hug Peter around the middle from the back.

"It means that you're hurting really really bad. And it means that you're gonna need a lot of help. And it means that things are gonna be hard for a long time." Tony said softly. Peter curled around Tony's arms, still not turning around though.

"Is it bad? To want to die?" He asked. Tony could feel the tears gliding over his knuckles.

"No. Because it means you're lost. Because if we aren't lost how are we supposed to find ourselves?"

——————

"Dad! Dad, I got an A!" Peter shouted, running so fast into the penthouse he face-planted onto the floor, sprawled put on the floor. He could hear his dad laughing from somewhere, slowly coming closer until he was chuckling above Peter. Peter grinned against the floor, his arm shooting up and shoving the test paper into Tony's hands.

"Great job kiddo, knew you could do it," Tony said gently, taking Peter's hand and helping him up off of the floor. Peter didn't notice the shocked look on his dad's face, brushing off his sweater and his jeans.

"You cuffed your jeans. And you're wearing a tie." Tony said softly. Peter cocked his head, looking down at himself.

"Yeah?" He said in confusion, scuffing his shoes quietly on the floor.

"You haven't cuffed your jeans or worn a tie since before Pepper left," Tony said softly. Peter paused for a moment before a wide grin took over his features.

"I guess I haven't." He said cheerily. Tony sniffed, hugging Peter firmly for a minute before pulling back and pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Proud of you Pete." He said softly before linking arms with Peter and dragging him towards the couches where Peter finally noticed a boy his age sitting.

"Harley, meet Peter. Peter meet Harley." Tony said with a sly grin. Tony didn't miss the dopey smile that grew on Harley's face or the pink blush on Peter's face.

"Wait! You're the potato gun kid! Yo, this is wild! I've been wanting to meet you since my dad told me about you!" Peter exclaimed. Harley's smile only grew, humming quietly and leaning over the arm of the couch.

"That so darlin'? Gotta say when Tony said he had a kid I didn't expect them to be quite as handsome as you." Harley teased. Tony rolled his eyes as Peter suddenly got flustered and started stuttering.

"Jeez, wait to flirt with my kid until he's at least taken his backpack and shoes off. Shoo Pete, you can woo him later." Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes and shuffled off while tugging off his shoes and accidentally falling flat over onto his face again.

"So what's with the awe about the tie and jeans?" Harley asked curiously. Tony sighed, falling into the couch.

"After Pepper left Peter thought it was his fault. He started falling asleep in class, missing work, dropping grades. Then he told me that he was having suicidal thoughts. We, well I got him to see a therapist and he was diagnosed with depression and he got put on a few medications but he's on less now. And his finally wearing the clothes he used to, he cleans his room, eats on his own, he even showers now. He still has bad days of course but he's, he's so much better and I'm really really proud of him." Tony said, sniffling slightly and looking up a the ceiling to avoid crying.

"How old was he when he got diagnosed?" Harley asked curiously. Tony glanced at him.

"Fourteen. And he's sixteen now." Tony said with a small nod.

"My only question is, does he like Star Wars?" Harley asked. Tony narrowed his eyes and leant forward.

"Why?" Tony asked. Harley shrugged.

"Star Wars marathon of course."


	7. First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Penny gets her first period and won't tell anyone until someone finds out
> 
> TW-Blood

Penny rolled over like normal to slap her alarm clock off, rubbing her eyes, yawning and sitting up while stretching. She yawned again as she pulled back her covers. Except her eyes immediately widened when she saw the very large patch of sticky, wet red blood around her crotch area.

"Uhm. FRI? Where am I bleeding from?" She asked shakily, holding her hands uselessly in the air. FRIDAY was silent for several moments before answering.

"You appears to be experiencing your first menstrual cycle," FRIDAY said. Penny's mouth fell open, gesturing wildly in the air helplessly.

"What do I do?!" She asked frantically.

"I'm afraid I'm not equipped to instruct you on how to navigate this situation. I recommend you receive help from one of the other female members of the team." FRIDAY said regretfully. Penny nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'm just gonna strip my bed first and uh, and change my clothes. Do I have extra toilet paper?"

——————

"Erm, I'm really sorry to interrupt Miss Potts but I need some help with-" Penny was cut off by Pepper standing up from her seat and snatching several files from her desk.

"Sorry Pen, gotta go to this meeting. If you still need help tonight let me know." Pepper said, racing out of her office and down the hall and stepping into the elevator before she could even get a word in. Penny sighed in defeat.

"Guess I'll try Wanda."

——————

"Uh, Wanda? Are you busy? I just need some help with something." Penny said, shifting her weight from foot to foot in Wanda's doorway. Wanda glanced up at her from packing her purse.

"Is it important?" Wanda asked in exasperation. Penny immediately deflated, shrinking in on herself and letting her bangs cover her face.

"I guess not." She said quietly. Wanda sighed.

"I'll talk to you later Pen, Vis and I have a date and I need to get going," Wanda said, sidestepping Penny and walking down the hall leaving Penny behind with only the sound of her heels clicking against the floor. Penny was really struggling not to cry now, sniffling several times along with having several deep breaths.

"Nat will help, she always knows what to do."

——————

"Oh, hey Penny, you here to train?" Bucky asked, pausing and catching the punching bag before it could swing back at him. Penny shook her head, fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt.

"Uh no, I just need to talk to Nat quickly. I promise it won't take long." Penny said nervously. Natasha looked up from where she was holding Clint to the floor.

"Go for it," Natasha said. Penny shifted again when everyone turned to her to listen.

"Uh, it's kinda private," Penny said nervously.

"Oh come on Pens they don't care," Natasha said. Penny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Why did no one care? She just, she just wanted to clean up all the blood, and, and stop it leaking everywhere so she could sleep.

And it hurt! It hurt really really bad and she didn't know if it was normal to hurt this much! She couldn't concentrate it hurt so bad and she couldn't sleep either! And all of her underwear was getting soaked because she just kept leaking through the toilet paper. And she looked like she'd gained weight and that hadn't happened since the bite and she just wanted to throw up all the time and she kept crying whenever something tiny would go wrong and it was only the first day!

"Fuck it I'll just deal with it myself."

——————

It was the same night funnily when Penny was called to the common room lounge, walking in and slumping into one of the chairs. She shot up from said couch when she saw Tony holding her bloody sheets.

"Why were you in my room?!" She exclaimed, snatching the sheets from his hands and hiding them behind her back because Tony had just held her period blood sheets which had to be the worst thing in the world, "When were you in my room?!"

"The question is why didn't you tell someone you were hurt or ask for help?" Tony deadpanned. By now Pepper, Natasha and Wanda were also there, having finished whatever they had been doing making Penny let out a strangled groan.

"I did! But everyone I asked was too busy to help or whatever I needed help with wasn't important enough!" Penny shouted.

"But this is important! You've been bleeding and told no one!" Toky exclaimed.

"But I did! I asked FRIDAY and she said she wasn't equipped so I asked the girls but they were all busy and I didn't wanna intrude!" Penny shouted back.

"Penny what the hell are you talking about?!" Tony countered. Penny let out a frustrated noise, gesturing to the sheets.

"I got my fucking period! And there was blood everywhere and I didn't know what to do! And everything hurts and I don't know if that's normal! And I've gained weight and I haven't done that since I was fourteen! And, and the blood just keeps coming out and I don't know what to do!" Penny cried. She wasn't shouting anymore but there were tears dribbling down her cheeks as she painted.

"And I was just gonna deal with it myself because no one had the time and it felt like no one cared and I just keep crying all the time and I'm getting so angry and I don't know what to do!" She cried again. The entire room was quiet, staring at her in shock.

"Penny, is this your first period?" Steve asked gently. Penny nodded her head, sniffling loudly and wiping her face hurriedly.

"But, but you're sixteen?" Bucky said in confusion.

"I know! The doctors just said I was a late bloomer and that I'd get it eventually." Penny babbled. She couldn't stop crying and she was starting to get really frustrated.

"And, and you, you don't know how to deal with it?" Clint asked hesitantly. Penny shook her head.

"No, May never got to teach me cause she wasn't home and then she took that job out of state and it just never came up. And I don't have any friends that are girls except MJ but we don't talk about that stuff and I don't even know what to look up online and, and-" Penny was cut off by Tony standing up, walking a few steps and pulling her into a firm hug.

"It's okay. We aren't mad, we thought you had gotten hurt on patrol. We're really sorry you couldn't come to us and we're gonna help now that we know what's wrong okay?" Tony asked soothingly. Penny sniffled again, nodding against his shoulder.

"I can't believe you had to touch the sheets." She said in humiliation. Tony just chuckled, patting her back.

"That's my fault, I should have thought about it before I went into a teenage girls room," Tony said, leading her back to the couch and already calling a bot to take the sheets.

"What have you been doing for it?" Wanda asked, settling in next to Penny who shrugged.

"Just a bunch of toilet paper. But it kept leaking through to my underwear and pants." Penny said, sniffling again and wiping her nose.

"Okay, do you know anything about pads or tampons?" Natasha asked. Penny made a face and shook her head no.

"Have you ever taken sex Ed honey?" Pepper asked.

"No, midtown got rid of the sex Ed program because there were complaints from parents," Penny said thickly.

"Okay, well we'll explain as much as we can but we'll have to have a talk about safe sex, consent and lists of other things but only when you want to," Pepper said gently. Penny nodded her head.

"And just know the symptoms you're showing are normal. The weight thing is called bloating, and the pain you're talking about are cramps. You may have other symptoms like mood swings, or vomiting, or even having trouble going to the toilet." Wanda said.

"And even though these symptoms are normal, if they don't get better when you take pain medication or use other methods that normally help other women you should seek help and don't let anyone tell you you're being overdramatic," Natasha said. Penny nodded.

"What can I do for the pain?" She asked, sniffling again and wiping her nose.

"Well there are multiple different pain medications you can try, but remember that everyone's bodies are different and some medications might not work for you. Generally, if you stay comfortable and warm it should really help. Things like hot water bottles and heat packs are really helpful." Natasha said gently. Penny nodded.

"Okay, can we, can we talk about how to deal with the blood?" She asked, making a face.

"I think we should go to the bathroom for that. We can move some products into your room so you don't have to ask for someone's help if you don't want it." Pepper said, taking Penny's hand and leading her out of the room.

"I'm going to get chocolate from the store," Pietro said solemnly. Tony nodded safely, standing up.

"I'll get some blankets and start-up Star Wars."

——————

"There's our girl. How're you feeling?" Tony asked. Penny crossed her arms over her chest with a sour look on her face.

"We aren't going to talk about it." She said bluntly. Tony nodded in agreement, looking her up and down, fluffy socks, baggy sweatpants and hoody.

"Okay. So what do you wanna do for the rest of the night?" Tony asked. penny shrugged.

"Movies?" She asked shyly. Tony nodded, moving over and patting the spot between him and Pepper. Penny shuffled up and sat in the spot, curling up between Pepper and Tony and humming.

"Pietro got you chocolate," Wanda said, throwing it to her. Penny looked up with a very serious look on her face.

"Would it be overdramatic to say that I am in love with you?" she asked. Pietro grinned and waved his hand.

"Don't think about it too much. Watch the movie, I have not seen this one."


	8. Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-After Penny gets pregnant accidentally Tony manages to figure it out. Things start to go wrong when the team come back to the tower
> 
> TW-Mentions of sex and dubious consent

"Hey Pen can I talk to you?" Tony asked quietly. Peter looked up to find Tony leaning against her doorframe with a gaunt look on his face. Now, Penny had seen that look before, after May found her positive pregnancy test. 

"Uh sure, I can finish my homework later." She said softly. She knew what was coming, just like May, Tony was going to kick her out. 

"Well, I found a few things in the spare bathroom. I wouldn't have even gone in there but I was half asleep, and when I looked under the sink for the mouthwash I found a pile of positive pregnancy tests." Tony said slowly, setting himself gently on Penny's bed. Penny's eyes widened, she thought May had just called Tony and told him, but him finding the tests was so so much worse. 

"And well, Pep has an IUD and we always use a condom and no one else has been here in a few years and I regularly have the penthouse cleaned. Which leaves you," Tony paused to look up at her, his lips pressed into a thin line and eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't mean to get pregnant I promise! He just kept bugging me and bugging me about using a condom and I kept telling him I didn't want to if he wasn't going to use a condom because May said I wasn't allowed to go on birth control and I didn't want to get pregnant but then he told me if we did it standing up I couldn't get pregnant and I trusted him so I believed him." Penny blurted, tears gathering in her eyes as she rambled frantically to Tony who was blinking rapidly. 

"But, but then my period was late and, and I started throwing up and I was getting all these weird symptoms and I know I can't get sick since the bite so I asked MJ and she got me some tests and I did three because I wanted it to be a fair test and they all came up positive and I was freaking out so MJ went to a different store and got three more and they all came up positive so I used a different brand and they came up positive." By now Penny was crying, sobbing and sniffling between words and Tony had no idea what to do.

"And then MJ convinced me to stop testing myself so I went to sleep and MJ went home but then May must have found them because she got really really mad and she started yelling really really loud and I was really scared because of my snese and I aksed her to stop yelling. But she kept yelling and then she started throwig things and then she started hitting me and I didn't know where to go because I was scared and I promise I didn't mean to bother you or-" Penny was cut off by Tony lunging across the length of the bed, tuging her tightly around her shulders. Penny froze, not sure if he was trying to hurt her. 

"I'm not mad that you're pregnant. I'm upset because you didn't tell me and because I got really scared when I saw them. Scared for you Pens. You need support, advice and help. And May had no right to do what she did, okay?" Tony said firmly but gently. Penny nodded slowly into his shoulder, sniffling loudly. Tony pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ears and holding her jaw in his hands. 

"And don't tell yourself that this is your all fault becaise it's not. It takes two people to make a baby and he lied to you and betrayed yuor trust. It's not just your job to take responsibility." He said firmly, Penny nodded again, wiping her face in her sleeves and sniffling loudly. 

"I'm-m, r-realy scared." She cried. Tony hummed, pulling her in for another hug, it was awkward and it was making his joints hurt but Penny needed him right now. 

"I know, I know. But I'm gonna be here every second of the day, and I'll get you evetrything you need okay? And I know you're already feeling overwhelmed, but what do you want to do with it?" Tony asked. Penny was silent for several moments, shifting so she could comfortably cuddle up to Tony, her arms wrapped aroun his middle. 

"I wanna keep it." She whispered, digging her fece into his shoulder. 

"Okay, just know that it's gonna be really hard and you're gonna wanna give up but Pep and I are prepared to help in any way we can." Tony said gently. Penny sniffled again, nodding her head. 

"I'm three months in." She whispered. Tony hummed. 

"Seven more to go kid. We can do it. But no patrols, I'll take over. No buts."

\------------

"No, there's no alcohol allowed in the penthouse anymore-" Tony was cut off by the elevator opening with a loud ding. He was going to continue until he turned around and saw a very frustrated and upset looking Penny step out of the elevator. He held up a hand to the very confused team who all sighed collectively and leaned back into their respective couches. 

"You okay kid?" Tony asked hesitantly. Penny let out a strangled cry in response, tears suddenly gathering in he reyes and spilling our of her eyes as she wrestled with her backpack for a moment before throwing it to the floor. 

"No! I feel like a fucking idiot!" She cried, hands balled into fists by her side, hair falling over her face and tears pooling on the floor. Tony shifted so he ws on his knees on the couch, turning so he could look over the back of the couch. 

"Okay, bad words but I'll look past it. Why do you feel like an idiot?" Tony asked slowly. The team behind him were extremely confused to why Tony suddenly was gentle and kind, and who this girl was who'd made him that way. 

"Because I am an idiot!" Penny shouted, kiccking her backpack and accidentally sending it sliding a few feet, "Non of my clothes fit! I can't concentrate! I can't sleep! I can't get anything done! No one will leave me alone at school since they found out and to top it off it's all my fucking fault!" Penny shouted, waving her hands around in the air. 

"Why-" Tony was cut off by Penny continuing. 

"Because I let him put his fucking dick in me without thinking about it! I was such an idiot because I trusted him and I wanted his stupid approval and now I'm the one paying for it because I've never recieved comprehensive sex education! Now my lifes ruined and he gets to act like he never got me pregnant in the first place and now my stupid fucking kid is gonna end up like me! Without a dad and knowing me I'll do something stupid and get myself killed and it'll end up an orphan like me!" Tears and snot were dribbling down her face, her breathing uneven and ragged. 

"Pen, we talked about this. This isn't all your fault. He's the one who lied to you, he's the one that knew you were uneducated and manipulated you until you complied. Your life isn't ruined, it's just on hold for a while. And you know that Pepper and I are very happy to take care of Parker junior while you continue your studies and get your life together like a normal young adult." Tony paused, glancing at the team who were on varying states of confusion, shock and dicomfort. 

"And bub will end up like you, they'll end up loved, cared for, intellignet, strong, funny, dorky and with a horrible sense of fashion." Tony paused to let Penny sniffle, laughing quietly as she wiped her face, "But they won't end up alone or unloved. Because we both know you're gonna fight for them." 

"I hate when you're right." Penny said, tugging her sleeves over her hands and frowning when the bottom of her jumper rode up to reveal her shirt underneath. 

"Pep does too. But you and her need to go materintiy clothes shopping. Bub is showing." Tony said teasingly, pointing to the sliver of Penny's stomach showing. Penny grinned as she tugged down her shirt and jumper again. 

"They're saying hi." She said jokingly. Tony hummed. 

"And you know that if you can't sleep I'm happy to stay up with you watching corny disney movies that always make you cry and if you need to stop going to school and start doing distance ed then we can talk about it." Tony continued. Penny sniffled waving her hand in dismissal, Tony knew they'd be talking about it later. 

"Uhm, what the fuck?" Sam asked hesitantly. Penny turned sharply, finally taking notice of the team sitting around the penthouse lounge, blushing darkly, tucking her hair back behind her ears and shifting nervously on her feet as she fiddled with her fingers. 

"Oh, hello." She said quietly. Tony sighed, waving Penny over and taking her hand then leading her around the couch and sitting her down before she fell over in shock. 

"Introductions?" He asked. Penny opened and closed her mouth several times in response before nodding to herself. 

"Erm, Penelope May Marker, uh, Spiderwoman, well not really anymore, crime fighting is on hold." She stuttered out. 

"Cause of 'bub'?" Natasha asked, Penn nodded nervously. 

"How far along are you?" Clint asked excitedly, leaning forward slightly. 

"Erm, four months. I find out the gender in a few weeks." Penny said, glancing at Tony who nodded encouragingly. 

"You got an ultrasound?" Bucky asked, sounding just as excited as Clint, "What? Babies are cute." Penny grinned, digging in her side pocket for her wallet and pulling out the most recent ultrasound. 

"That ones from last week. They're as big as a pear." Penny said, grinning slightly. Bucky took the ultrasound gently from her hands, looking at it in awe then passing it aroud the room. 

"Good job in Germany kiddo, you're going places." Steve said, glancing up from the ultrasound at her. Penny was glad non of them had probed, having witnessed the scene from earlier. 

"Thanks," She said quietly, taking the ultrasound back and tucking it saftly back into her wallet. After a lot of small talk and introductions and team were settling down to watch a movie, Wanda and Natasha siddling in either side of Penny when Tony got up to get snacks. 

"Boys suck." Natasha said seriously, warpping her arms around Penny's middle and setting her head on Penny's shoulder. Penny nodded in agreement, tucking her legs under herself and getting comfortable as Wanda joined the hug. 

"Yes. They do."

\------------

"Okay, you ready to find out the gender?" Dr Cho asked. Penny glanced at Tony and Pepper who were standing beside her, Pepper automatically reaching for Penny's hand. 

"Yep." Penny said shortly. Cho smiled, moving the wand around for a moment before turning the screen around so Penny, Pepper and Tony sould see it. 

"You have a perfectly healthy baby boy." She said. Penny didn't know what to say as tears started gathering in her eyes, staring at the screen and the tiny baby moving around. 

"He's in there?" She asked quietly. Tony and Pepper couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the awed look on Penny's face, glancing between her exposed stomach and the screen.

"Yep, alive and well. He's doing perfectly." Cho said gently. Penny hummed, now staring at the screen. 

"Wow."

——————

"Hey Pens? You okay?" Toky asked, Penny appearing into the doorway. She seemed oblivious to what the team were staring at.

"Did the springer system go off? Bed was really wet and kinds hurts down there." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. Tony's mouth fell open, raising shakily from the couch. A steady flow of red and clear liquid trickling down her legs and pooling at her feet.

"Okay Penny I need you to listen to me. I think your waters broken and we need to get you down to medical." Tony said firnly, ignoring his slippers which were going to be sticky. Penny seemed to finally wake up fully, looking down at herself.

"But he's not due for three more weeks." She said frantically. Tony nodded.

"I know kiddo. But if we panic Bub might get hurt," he paused when penny doubled over, crying out and leaning agsidnt tony, "I know it hurts kiddo but we gonna get going. You're gonna have a lot more contractions but you gotta stay with me. Bucky, Steve get over here. We need her in the elevator and down to medical."

——————

"Okay, you can see them now." De Cho whispered, waving the team in who slowly filtered into the room. Penny was laying back, hair tied up in a knot at the top of her head, a layer of sweat covering her and holding a small baby making quiet noises.

"How're you and Bub?" Tony asked, picking up a chair and bringing it closer, Pepper following closely behind. Penny looked up from the small baby, tears stains perminatly on her cheeks as he grinned slightly.

"Bub's healthy. He's asleep though, try not to be too loud. Nothing went wrong but a little tearing. I'll be fine by next week." Penny said, looking back down at the baby who had turned slightly so his head was on Penny's chest, his hand waving in the air. Penny took the tiny hand in her own, letting him wrap his fingers around her finger.

"We get a name now?" Clint whispered. Penny looked up and grinned, shifting the baby so they could see him better, a messy mass of curly brown hair on top of his head.

"Meet Benjamin Anthony Parker-Stark." She said quietly. Tears were burning in both her and Tony's eyes as his mouth fell open, staring between Penny and Ben.

"I asked Pepper if it would be okay if we hypanated the last names. And I asked her about his name, she said you'd like it better if I made your name his middle name rather then his first name. Something about how there are already too many Anthony Stark's in one state." Penny said.

"Jeez, Pens I'm honoured but why would you want to do that?" He said softly. Penny shifted Ben so he was laying down again, a few noises escaping his mouth.

"You've changed my life in more ways then you know. You gave me a chance and an opportunity when I was fifteen, and now you've taken me in now that I'm seventeen. You gave me love and support, and I guess I want him to turn out like you. Cause you help people and you treat them with respect and kindness." Penny explained softly. Tony nodded slowly, a grin slowly tugging at his lips.

"You're not gonna want him to turn out like me when he's a toddler. I was a hell raiser." He said. Penny rolled her eyes.

"You wanna hold him? He's your grandkid." She offered. Tony nodded slowly, letting Penny instruct him on how to hold him, tipping his hear back slightly so his tears didn't land on the very sleepy baby in his arms.

"Wow, he's out." Peoper cooed, holding Ben's hand in her own. After some time Ben was passed to Pepper then back to Penny who was getting even more and more tired.

"Who's gonna call MJ?" She asked quietly, smiling gratefully when Bruce lowered the bed back for her. Everyone looked at each other in fear until Steve stiffly stood up.

"Someone give me a phone."


	9. Hair-dye & Skincare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter isn't happy with Tony's new boyfriend, but then he is after some bonding
> 
> TW-Mentions of abandonment

"I don't like him." Peter deadpanned. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had been halfway through taking off his platforms when he looked up and saw his dad, Tony, and a man sitting seriously next to him.

"You don't like anyone," Tony deadpanned back. Peter hummed, shrugging off his backpack and waving around the hair dye tube he'd bought, along with the face mask and new makeup wipes he'd gotten.

"I just got my haul. You couldn't have told me he was coming over so I could put it off a day." Peter drawled, Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"If I had told you you would have avoided meeting him like you have every other guy I've dated until we break up." Tony said. Peter put his hand on his hips, the plastic bag thumping against his side.

"And I'm still waiting on this pleb to break your heart and leave you to me to comfort you." Peter said. Tony groaned, covering his face with his hand. 

"Jesus Peter will you just spend two hours while I go to a meeting with my current partner who I actually really like, in fact love, because this is important to me that you get along because you're both apart of my life?" Tony asked in exasperation. Peter slumped in defeat, pushing his backpack into its place next to his shoe rack.

"Fine, but if I get bad vibes you have to listen to me." Peter said seriously. Tony nodded.

"I always have time to listen to you. Now, don't start a fire, break anything or embarrass me. You can do your little self care night while socialising." Tony said, pointing his finger at Peter and then turning to the man who was watching them interact with a small grin.

"And you, don't let him intimidate you. He's a little gremlin behind the platforms, the chains, the makeup and the ripped jeans." Tony said, amusement lacing his voice.

"Hey! Don't expose me!" Peter exclaimed. Tony grinned, waving a hand of dismissal as he turned back to the man.

"Okay, love you, call me if something last minute happens and you need to go back to the sanctum. Peter knows how to use everything and if he doesn't FRIDAY will help. Have fun." Tony said, pecking the man in the lips and standing up. The man nodded.

"We'll be fine Anthony. Now go to your meeting before Pepper has your head. I love you too." The man said. Peter made a face as Tony stood up fully and walked over to him.

"Remember I love you Peter, and be patient. For me." Tony said. Peter sighed, hugging Tony around his shoulders and squeezing.

"Just this once, but only cause I don't get the bad vibes currently." Peter said playfully. Tony hummed, waving as he stepped into the waiting elevator. Peter clicked his tongue as he bent over and started opening the buckles and laces of his platforms, putting them in their place, unclasping his chains, taking out his hanging earrings, undoing his necklaces and taking off his rings and bracelets all while keeping constant eye contact with the man who didn't flinch, making a face on discomfort or disgust. Peter nodded seriously.

"Hold your questions please I need pyjamas." Peter said. He hummed quietly to himself when the man chuckled and turned away from him as Peter slunk off to his room, tugging off his clothes and replacing them with his two sizes to big Starwars pyjama pants and what he was pretty sure was MJ's hoody. Sue him he loves his girlfriend.

"So, mystery man my dads been dating for six months, you got a name?" Peter asked, picking back up the dropped plastic bag and sitting down heavily next to the man. He grinned to himself when he saw his dad hadn't bothered to put away his makeup bag, leaving it in the middle of the coffee table for Peter.

"Doctor Stephen Strange." He said. Peter glanced at him, looking him up and down. Casual dark blue button down, half tucked into dark jeans.Somewhat stylish

"Big shot then?" Peter mused. Stephen shrugged offhandedly.

"Formally. I used to be a neurosurgeon but after a car crash I couldn't use my hands, blah blah blah, soul-searching, blah blah blah, sorcerer supreme." Stephen summarised. Peter cocked his head, opening the packet of makeup wipes and clicking open his mirror.

"You're the new guy in the team. The one with the cape. Knew I recognised you." Peter said. Stephen hummed, leaning back into the couch and watching Peter take off his makeup, Peter never did full coverage, just concealer, eyeliner, highlighter, eyeliner and eyebrows.

"You know it's not the first time my dads dated someone who thinks they're better then eveyone else." He said quietly. Stephen shifted slightly so he could face Peter better who glanced at him before going back to his task.

"Pepper Potts, she left after a while because my dad developed unhealthy coping mechanisms. Natasha Romanoff, my dad was too emotional with her. Steve Rogers, they went steady for a while, moved in together. But then his emo looking ass boyfriend came back from the dead and he left. Then, oh this ones funny, he even had a thing with Bruce Banner for a while." Peter paused, scrubbing roughly at at his eyeliner. Stephen was tempted to tell him to calm down but decidded he didn't want to get in the middle of a aggressive teenager and a makeup wipe.

"And everyone's left. And my dad doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone who he can fall back on, rely on, someone to love him, care for him. He deserves everything he wants, but he doesn't get that because people use him. He's been hurt over and over and over again by people he's opened up to and shared his life with. Don't do that to him, not again. Because he's getting older, he wants to settle down, he wants to get married and he wants to love someone and someone to love him." Peter paused, sighing and placing down the wipe and picking up another.

"But I think what most of my dads partners don't want to think about is that when they commit to him they commit to me as well." He finished. He finally placed the wipes down and started on his skincare routine, until he was reading the instructions of the new face mask he'd bought.

"When you say that, that they commit to you as well, what do you mean?" Stephen asked quietly. Peter shrugged.

"When they enter Tony Stark's life they enter mine. They stay long enough for me to get attracted, to depend on them for love, support and help. Then they leave. But they leave my dad and forget that they're leaving me too. And then it's like I'm an extension of my dad and they're just gone." Peter paused, his hands hovering in the air.

"First my mum left me with my dad after I was born and then died. I didn't really see what I was missing because my dad took care of me and he did really good. But then Pepper was there and it was like she was everything I didn't know I was missing. She was more gentle with me, she kinda knew a lot more about what to do, she was calmler. Then she left and I only ever see her whenever my dad has to drag me to board meetings or I'm in the lab when she gets him.

"Then there was Natasha. She was really cool, I was going into middle school and puberty and my dad was dealing with Avengers stuff so he wasn't around as much as he used to be. She taught me how to talk to girls and stuff, and she was the first person I came out as bisexual to. But then she left because the relationship got to serious and she didn't want to commit. And she left me too, she stopped teaching me martial arts, she stopped picking me up from school when my dad couldn't, she stopped painting my nails with me.

"Then Steve. They moved in together. They did all the painting and home renovations and the cutesy painting and furniture. And it felt right, I had my dad and someone who acted like he really really cared about me. But then he just left. No note. No number or phone calls. He was just gone. Then he was back and he was packing his things. I came home from school, my dad was at work and Steve was tearing the house to shreds for his things. I was fourteen, I'd started high school and suddenly he was gone, he left for someone else. And that's when the feelings of not being good enough or just, enough set in.

"My dad was a mess. We had years worth of photos, memories in the house, memories with him and for a while neither of us knew how to function because suddenly something was missing and I couldn't find it. And my dad knew I was struggling and we both got help and we were better by the time I was fifteen. And my dad wanted to start getting out there again just as Bruce came back to Earth. They were both a mess, they couldn't remember how relationships worked and they both knew it was going downhill before it started.

"But the thing about Bruce was that nothing much changed when he and my dad got together, but when they broke up everything changed. He was avoiding not only my dad but me, like I was supposed to pick a side and it hurt because Bruce was the first person I opened up to again after Steve and then he was gone again. And this sucks because I'm opening up to you like an idiot when I know you're gonna leave too." Peter finished, he didn't care that his tears were dribbling into his face mask. Stephen was silent for several moments.

"Here's thre thing. Tony's the first person I've dated in five years. And I'm just as scared of him leaving me then he is of me leaving him. But not only that is I'm scared you won't approve of me because I'm not good enough, because sometimes I'm not good enough for myself. Because tony loves you more then he's ever loved anything, and it's daunting because I know you'll always be the most important thing to him." Stephen said quietly. Peter glanced at him, turning what he'd said over and over and over in his head.

"Don't tell my dad but I approve of you." He said quietly. Stephen sniffed, patting Peter's shoulder.

"Our little secret." He said. Peter hummed, turning to Stephen and raising the jar of face mask.

"Pucker up Steph, you're joining me."

——————

"Erm, hello? I don't smell smoke but the lights are off?" Tony called nervously into the penthouse. He smiled to himself when he saw Stephen rushing up to the elevator. He was in his pyjamas he'd brought with him to spend the night.

"Sorry I just got into bed." He said with a small yawn. Tony grinned.

"It's okay, meeting went longer then we thought it would be. I hope it didn't cause a problem." Tony said, stripping his suit jacket off and pushing off his shoes.

"No, it was really great. He cried a bit but it was good tears. We had a very emotional long talk. He's in bed, I think he's asleep." Stephen said, taking Tony's hand and tugging him down the hall and peeking into Peter's door which was hanging open. He had a towel over his pillow so hair dye didn't stain the pillow, drooling in his sleep onto the towel.

"Wow, that's a bright colour. Didn't even know he wanted to go blue." Tony said quietly. Stephen hummed, raising his hand which was stained blue.

"Yeah, and the gloves broke. It was everywhere. FRIDAY helped us clean though." He said in amusement. Tony mouth fell open, tugging Stephens hand towards him.

"He let you dye his hair? Jesus you must have bonded a hell of a lot." Tony said in awe. Stephen hummed.

"Really good kid you've got Tony." He said quietly. Tony hummed.

"I know"


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter older brother Preston comes home from deployment, Tony didn't know about Preston but Peter is very happy to have him home
> 
> TW-Coming out but it goes well

"Uh, May, I'm really glad you're getting back out there but I think you brought your boyfriend to the wrong level," Tony said hesititantly, looking May up and down who was wearing a floral sundress, a light coverage of makeup, her hair done up and platforms. The man linking arms with her made a face along with her. She was just trying to look nice for all the photos they took at the airport. 

"Uh-uh, nope. I'm shutting that down right away. He's my nephew." May deadpanned. Tony nodded, slowly, deflating in relief. But then he realised what she's said. 

"Wait, nephew? Peter's uh, uh, brother I presume?" Tony said in confusion. When he looked the man up and down he did look almost identical to Peter. The man grinned, holding out his hand for Tony to shake. 

"Leutenant Preston Richard Parker. Nice to meet you, Mr Stark. Pete has a lot of good things to say about you." He said, winking at Tony who grinned, shaking his hand and finally getting that effortless confidence back. 

"He does, does he? Here I was thinking he was going through that rebelious teenager phase." Tony teased. Preston rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Rebelious teenager and Peter Parker in the same sentance? What's happened to my Peter?" Preston asked, getting a laugh from May, Tony and even the team. After the laughter died down Tony's eyes narrowed. 

"Now why didn't I know?" He accused, pointing a playful finger at May who glanced at Preston who held up his hand. 

"Peter's always been compared to me cause I'm four years older. We went to the same schools and had all the same teachers. I don't think he wanted his accomplishments that he made around you guys being compared to mine. It's always bothered him." Preston said firmly. Tony nodded his head, nodding in understanding. 

"So where have you been and why now?" He asked. Preston grinned sheepishly, Tony was convinced that smile must run in the family because he'd seen the same smile on Peter's face whenever Tony caught him out on something. 

"After um, ater Ben died I signed up for the military and got deployed just after Peter turned fourteen. I wasn't supposed to be back until next year but my plans changed." He said sheepishly, blushing slightly. Tony nodded. 

"Does he know or is this a surprise for him too?" He asked. As if on cue the elevaor doors opened with another ding, out shuffling Peter. Everyone froze and turned to him as he dumped his backpack onto the floor with a happy smile, a small pile of papers clutched in his hand as he plucked out his earphones. He unplugged them from his phone, dropping them and his phone on top of his back while humming to himself as he pulled off his shoes. 

When he turned around and came face to face with Preston the stack of papers came crashing to the floor. He froze immedietly, his hands shaking, tears gathering in his widened eyes, his mouth hanging open and lips moving, trying to form words. 

"Hey Pete, how you doing?" Preston said weakly. Peter seemed to get the function of his body back all at once as he suddenly broke into a run, coming crashing into Preston and jumping up. Preston caught him around his middle and hugged him to his chest as Peter wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his hair. He was babbling and crying incoherently into Preston's hair as he squeezed him as tight as he could. 

"Y-y-you're b-back!" Peter cried once Preston finally put him down. 

"Course I am, couldn't leave my baby brother all alone." Preston said, tears of his own gathering in his eyes as Peter wrapped his arms around Preston's middle, digging his face into his chest and hugging him as tightly as he could.

"I m-missed y-you s-s-so much." He said, muffled by Preston's plain grey shirt. 

"Missed you too buddy." Preston said, rocking them slightly as Peter slowly calmed down from heavy shoulder shaking sobs to quiet sniffles as he pulled back from Preston's chest. 

"Do you know when you're leaving again?" He said between sniffling and wiping his face. Preston avoided Peter's eyes, May knew of course, smiling knowingly off to the side. 

"I'm not leaving again." He said. Peter threw him a puzzled look. 

"What do you mean you aren't going back? And you're back early. Why're you back early?" Peter asked in suspicion, his eyes suddenly widening, "You didn't get kicked out or something did you?!" He blurted. Preston rolled his eyes and placed his hand over Peter's face for a moment before taking it away. 

"No I didn't get kicked out you idiot. I'm going back to school. I got an offer to teach at that military school mum and dad went to after I get my qualifications." Preston said. Peter's eyes lit up in excitment, grabbing Preston's hands and spinning them in circles in excitment. 

"So you get to stay home?!" He asked. Preston nodded. 

"And we get to drive to school together like we always used to?!" He asked. Preston noddd again with a wide smile on his face. 

"And that means I don't have to send you letters anymore?!" He asked. When Preston nodded again Peter hugged him roughly again. Preston rolled his eyes and patted Peter's hair until he pulled away. 

"Excited?" Preston asked. Peter nodded frantically, his face flushed completely red. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Preston rolled his eyes and ruffled Peter's hair, he didn't even mind, no one had done that to him since he was fourteen. 

"Not that I'm unhappy you're meeting your heroes Pete, but why was I informed that you and aunt May are now living with the literal Avengers?" Preston asked. Peter wide excited smile changed into a sheepish one. It just so happened that footage of him as Spider-Man was playing on the screen. Preston followed his eyes, a very shocked look of realisation crossing over his face. 

"No way! You're Spider-Man?!" He eclaimed. 

"Yes way." Peter said, looking down at his feet until Preston's hands clamped down on his shoulders, shaking him back and forth. 

"No way! All the boys just said that you had a girlfriend or something which was why you weren't telling me as much but I told them Peter doesn't get girlfriends! I knew it! Why didn't you tell me?!" Preston shouted. Peter looked dizzy when Preston stopped shaking him. 

"Cause I thought you'd be mad or something." He said quietly. Preston rolled his eyes fondly, laughing whn Peter squeaked loudly when he picked him out and threw him over his shoulder, arm wrapping around the back of his knees. 

"Put me down! Just cause you're back doesn't mean you can bully me again!" He shouted, slamming his fists into the back of Preston's back, but there was no real heat behind his words. 

"Peter, Ben, mum and dad would be so proud of you! I can't beleive it! You're so cool!" Preston excalimed, walking with circles with Peter over his shoulder. The tem watched in confusion and curisity but shrugged it off when May whispered that it was a normal occurance between the two. They didn't miss the happy smile and tears after Preston said that.

\------------

"Hey, Pressy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked, shifting from foot to foot in Preston's doorway. Tony had practically forced him into at least take the spare room on Peter and May's level. Preston looked up from his notes and narrowed his eyes, Peter was never nervous around him. 

"Sure Petey, sit, just lemmie turn of my laptop." Preston said, true to his word he fell onto the bed next to Peter making him cry out as he tried not to fall off then throwing Preston a dirty look. 

"What? I have to make up for the two years of annoying older sibling behaviour I missed out on. Now what's up?" Preston asked. Peter seemed to shrink in on himself, looking away from himself and fiddling with his fingers in his lap. 

"Well, I was gonna wait till you came back next year to tell you and I was gonna work out how to tell you but you're back now so you kind of caught me off guard." Peter pasued to swallow thickly, "And I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm gay." Peter flinched when Preston placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You were gonna wait till you were seventeen to tell me?" He asked incredlously. Peter shrugged weakly. 

"You're my favourite person. I wanted you to know first cause I've always been able to count on you." Peter said. Preston was silent for a moment before bringing Peter into a very awkward and slightly uncomfortable side hug. 

"Peter I love you so much and your sexuality doesn't change that. You're still my little brother." Preston paused when Peter dramatically relaxed in his arms. 

"I still haven't told anyone esle. Didn't wanna do it without you." He said softly. Preston just held him tighter.

"I'll be there every second."


	11. Cassette Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find a voice recorder hidden in Peter's room with some very disturbing content and ask Peter about it
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of rape, violation of privacy

"What'd you find Tony?" Steve whispered. Tony looked up with a curious look on his face, they were just looking for Peter's stash of posters Ned had slipped he had. Instead Tony found a cassette recorder tucked away under his bed, wrapped gently in several blankets. 

"Maybe he writes music?" Bucky offered, crouching down and taking the one cassette in the recorder and flipping it in his hands, pausing at the title, "Skip: Confession take one." He read out, flipping it again, the second side was blank.

"Why would he have someone's confession?" Natasha asked, gently taking the tape. Tony shrugged, taking the tape back and standing up.

"Let's take a listen. Let's go to the couches." He said, the team followed, finding couches to sit in while Tony gently placed the player on the coffee table and pressed play on the tape. For several seconds it was silent until they heard Peter's voice. 

"Say it. Say what you did you me." His voice demanded. They heard dark chuckling, Peter and the other person must be in a warehouse, their voices echoing. 

"I fucked you real good. Nice and slow and hard." The voice teased. They heard what sounded like a kick being delivered to his chest, making him cough out a wheeze. 

"I was eight. I couldn't consent." Came Peter's voice said, they could tell he was speaking through gritted teeth and that there were tears gathering in his eyes. 

"You just didn't know what you wanted." The other voice chuckled. What sounded like another kick was delivered and the sound of the man being pinned down. 

"I said no. I said I didn't want to. I begged you not to and you did. Tell it like it is Skip, don't lie to me." Peter's voice growled. It didn't sound like the Peter they knew, younger by a few years, angrier. 

"Such a pretty bigger you were Pete." The man teased. They heard another kick being delivered, the man crying out in pain. 

"You're a bastard! A lying, m-monster!" Peter's voice cried. The man only chuckled darkly again. 

"I raped you good and hard boy, you should feel grateful. I gave you what you never knew you wanted." The voice said. Tony reached forward wordlessly and turned the recorder off, not willing to listen to the other side. 

"FRIDAY was that Peter's voice?" Steve asked, wiping his eyes slowly. 

"I'm afraid it was Mr Rogers." She said. Bucky was about to say something when the elevator doors opened and out stepped Peter; happy as can be with a massive smile on his face and a bright look in his eyes as he tugged off his shoes, dropped his backpack and saw the team gathered. His smile dropped however when he saw the recorder, rushing forward and snatching it off the table, hugging it frantically to his chest, tears gathering in his eyes and mouth hanging open in fear. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rhodey asked quietly. Peter wiping his eyes hurriedly, stepping back a few steps so he was closer to the wall then the team. 

"I d-didn't w-want you t-to react like e-everyone else." He stammered, tears spilling out of his eyes as he only held the recorder tighter. 

"How did they react?" Natasha asked. Peter looked at her in a sort of lost way. 

"No one believed me." He said. He sounded so broken.

"But, but why do you keep it? The cassett?" Bucky asked, pointing weakly to the cassett held in Peter's hand. Peter looked down at it, turning it in his hands. 

"I listen to it. So that I know I'm not insane. That I didn't make it up and I'm not just an attention seeker like everyone said I was and that it was real. Because I ask myself if it 'Was it real or was it just happening inside my head the whole time?'" Peter explained slowly, his eyes were glassy now and his arms were loosening slightly. 

"Why do you listen to it though, surely keeping it would be enough," Clint said. Peter shook his head slowly.

"Because I know I'm right when I listen to it. It helps. Because it helps to know that I'm right to feel unsafe. Because I felt safe before him but I don't feel safe now." Peter said, slowly sinking to the floor in a sort of heap, still holding the cassett and recorder to his chest for safety. 

"Why don't you feel safe?" Bruce asked. Peter looked up at him slowly, the same lost sort of look on his face again. 

"Because he was kind to me. I didn't think he could hurt me because he promised he wouldn't but he did. And no one believed me because he was so kind." Peter said weakly, tears still streaming down his face. 

"Do you get nightmares?" Tony asked suddenly, a gaunt look on his face. Peter nodded his head. 

"Of course I do. Because I see him everywhere. I see him in the bathroom when I'm on the toilet. I see him in the kitchen when I have my back turned. I see him three seats down on the subway to school. I see him in the shadows in the intern labs. I see his face instead of my teachers. I see him in the lunch line and I just can't get him out of my head. And everyone gets to act like it didn't happen because it didn't happen to them. It happened to me and I don't get the luxury of acting like it didn't happen." Peter rambled, rubbing a frantic hand through his hair. When Tony shuffled towards him he flinched. 

"Peter I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna make you feel better. Am I allowed to touch you? So that I can hug you?" Tony asked gently. Peter shook his head. 

"No, hugs are too tight." He said softly. Tony had never seen him like this, letting down all his walls, speaking so simply. 

"Can I told your hand?" He asked. Peter glanced down at the recorder and the cassett, placing them safely down in his lap then giving Tony his hand. Tony held it loosely in his hand. 

"Peter I want you to know, that everything that man did to you was never okay and never will be okay. You hear me?" Tony asked. Peter nodded, about to say something only for Tony to stop him. 

"You did nothing wrong. He was a man you trusted and looked up to and he used that against you. Never in a million years should you take responsibility for his choices." Tony said firmly. Peter nodded slowly. 

"And we're gonna take care of this. We're gonna make sure he gets what he deserves and that he can never hurt someone like that again. And we're gonna get you help so that you can feel safe again, so you don't have to see him all the time. How does that sound?" Tony asked. Peter's hand slowly wrapped around the cassette, holding it tightly. 

"It sounds good." He whispered.

"Okay. That's good buddy. That's good. How bout we watch those cheesy sitcoms you always wanna watch?"

\------------

"Boss, you told me to inform you if Mr Parker is having stress in his sleep and he is currently showing symptoms of a violent nightmare," FRIDAY said urgently overhead. Tony quickly jumped up from his seat and rushed to Peter's room, the team following loosely behind. When he opened the door Peter was tangled in his bedsheets, a strained look on his face as he tried to pull his arms and legs free of the blankets, mumbling something incoherent. 

Tony sprung into action; quickly untangling Peter from his blankets and setting him straight. Peter immediately bolted off the bed, sitting up straight and feeling around several spots on his body; his neck, his wrists, his waist, his thighs then his ankles. 

"Not real, not real, not real, not real." He muttered to himself over and over, covering his ears with his hands and rocking slightly. Tony reached out gently for his arm, Peter freezing then relaxing when he realised who it was. Tony was surprised when Peter slowly crawled towards him and clambered into his lap, curling up so his face was hidden from view and so Tony was forced to wrap his arms around him. 

"You wanna listen to some music Pete?" Tony asked gently, smiling softly when Peter nodded into his chest. Tony easily reached for the headphones on Peter's bedside and slipped them over Peter's ears, automatically queuing up the Lord of the Ring soundtrack. Peter's breathing slowly evening out until he was asleep against Tony who quickly realised Peter was stuck to him.

"How has his therapy sessions been going?" Natasha asked, already helping Tony and Peter back under the covers. Tony hummed. 

"Really good, his therapist sends me reports every now and again. He's doing really really good, he doesn't depend on the tape anymore." Tony said softly, slipping the headphones gently back off Peter so he wouldn't hurt himself. 

"He's gonna be okay?" Steve asked quietly. Tony nodded.

"Yeah. He's gonna be okay."


	12. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's struggled his whole life as he's nonverbal due to him being nonverbal, except he has other ways to communication

"Now we have a short film by Peter B Parker. With the help of his close friends, family, the decathlon team he has created a film using his own photos and videos." Mr Moruya said. Peter was in the front row with Ned and MJ, glancing behind himself at the team, May and Tony who all waved discreetly. His pant legs were held tightly in his hands, he glanced at MJ when she gently placed her hand on Peter's right, Ned followed, smiling encouragingly and placing his own over Peter's left hand.

The film opened with Bucky who was grinning at Peter offscreen, holding a price of paper with only a few lines of words not blacked out with a marker.

"So I just read?" Bucky asked, silence followed and they presumed Peter was nodding offscreen, "Hello, teachers, fellow students, friends, family and anyone else inclined to listen." Bucky smiled softly, when he stopped speaking pictures of Bucky and Peter playing air hockey in the game room, Peter beating Bucky game after game and Bucky throwing his hands up in defeat. When it faded back Steve was in Bucky's place, he just come back from training, still in his running gear and slightly sweaty.

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. Some people like to call me Pete, Petey, Ben, Benny, Benji, PB, Parker, and some people like to call me a penis." Steve frowned and shifted uncomfortably, slow music was playing in the background, the team, Ned and MJ knew it was Peter playing the Chello, he'd been recording the track for ages.

The screen faded from Steve sitting to Peter and he under the coffee table. The video was slightly grainy, they could tell someone was filming from the doorway. Steve was talking quietly while Peter was propped up on his hands, elbows digging into the coffee table. Steve would show him what he was drawing every few moments and Peter would shrug and maybe nod. When the camera finally got a view of the drawing it was Peter, his eyes wide, the background was a galaxy. The screen then showed Peter in front of his wall in his room covered in drawings, all of them with Steve's signature. Peter had a sheepish smile on his face. It faded again, Bruce sitting in Steve place.

"Sometimes I don't understand nicknames that people give me. I don't understand a lot of things. Because I have autism. A neurological disorder that affects social development and impairs the ability to communicate and interact." Bruce said, looking up at the camera and smiling, he still had his lab coat and reading glasses on. The screen faded to a camera on a tripod, Bruce introducing them and the experiment they were doing.

Bruce gestured to Peter who waved before pouring the test tube into the beaker, his eyes widening when the mixture started bubbling. Bruce looked just as panicked, looking up at the camera hesitantly.

"Erm, that happens sometimes. And it's completely okay to make mistakes as long as we learn from them." Bruce's voice faded back into the room, Bruce being replaced with Clint who had his feet propped up on the table, ankles crossed and Peter's favourite pencil tucked behind his ear.

"Don't throw that dirty look at me. Anyway. I may not know lots of things, but I do know some things. I know that people are mean, sarcastic, unfunny and confusing. And people like to think that I don't know what's going on around me. I know what's going on, I just don't know why." Clint said, his excited and playful voice growing slower and picking up a slightly sad tone. The screen faded and the training rooms where Clint was gently moving Peter's body so he could hold the bow and arrow properly.

He was gently encouraging peter and then demonstrating with his own bow and arrow. Peter nodded slowly along and then let go of the arrow when Clint hold him to. He let out a giddy excited noise when he hit straight on the bullseye. Clint was so surprised by the excited noise he faltered and got a horrible shot in. He danced around Peter excitedly, then fading back to the room. Thor was there this time, barely fitting in the frame. Peter slid over the script and Thor took it with a firm nod.

"I don't know lots of things. Why people treat me like I'm different when I'm just like you. Why people treat me like I don't know what I'm doing. Why people pretend they know more than me when they really don't." Thor pauses, looking up at the screen and nodding seriously. The screen faded to Thor hoisting Peter onto his shoulders. Peter's breathing was extremely uneven and ragged for several moments until Thor placed a firm hand on his shoulder, no longer gentle touches, but with pressure.

"You think we could beat Captain a Rogers and Sergent Barnes young Parker?" Thor asked teasingly. Peter nodded stupidly just as the screen faded to Loki who was wordlessly filing his nails, the filet felt up by green mist the paper suspended in the air.

"We could dye your hair. You'd look very stealing with a green. Maybe yellow." Loki mused. There was silence for a moment before Loki glanced at the camera, realising it was on. He grinned, leaning over the screen, looking down at the paper before frowning.

"Because the truth is I have a unique understanding of how the world works. Because I've had unique experiences with people that set me up differently. I know how the world works and how people reacted with the people in it." Loki looked up and nodded seriously. The screen cut to Peter braiding Loki's hair neatly. Loki was sitting on the floor cross-legged painting his nails while chattering along. When Peter showed him the braid he made an impressed noise, making Peter grin slightly. The screen faded again to Natasha sitting in the chair, holding the paper up in the air with an unreadable look on her face.

"Because it feels like I'm behind a wall. A wall I can't climb over. A wall I can't break down. A wall that separates me from everyone else because they don't want to look over it. A wall that makes it feel like I'm the outsider. That I'm alone and no one cares because I don't fit in with anyone, because I'm different." Natasha said, she looked up at the camera and nodded seriously. The screen faded to Peter standing like a starfish against one of the training room walls with a deadpan look on his face as Natasha threw knives all around his body, not catching him once before they both turned insinc to look at the camera. It faded back to Tony sitting in the chair.

"Do I really have to do this? My suits getting all crinkly and Pepper just got me this one. Not allowed to get it wrinkly." Tony whined, he looked into the camera then sighed.

"But I know that my differences make me, me. And I know that when someone does climb over that wall or me, that they'll stay for me. And I'd like to tell them the things that I do know." Tony said, looking up and grinning at the camera before it faded to Peter with his head in Tony's lap, Tony's fingers running through Peter's hair while he was fighting sleep.

Tony was chattering aimlessly with the rest of the team until Peter's eyes slowly opened, turning slowly on Tony's lap before wrapping his arms around Tony's middle and promptly falling asleep. Tony was frozen for several moments before returning to running his fingers through peter hair and talking to the team again. The screen faded again, Abraham shifting in the seat, they were in the decathlon rooms instead of the tower.

"I know you died before I could understand what love was. But now that I do understand what love is I want to say that I love you. And that I think you would be proud of me, mum and dad." Abraham looked up at the camera, slightly tears eyes, "You are a very beautiful writer Peter." They heard a tapping sound on the table, Abe grinned, the screen cutting to Seymour sitting nervously in the seat.

"Are you sure I'll be fine? I don't wanna mess this up. I know how big it is for you." He said quietly. The video was silent until Seymour nodded, "I know that You died not knowing how much I love you. You died before you could see how far I would come. And now you're gone and I didn't get the mourn you. Now you're gone and I'm never going to forget you." Seymour looked up, tears running down who's cheeks as he slowly stood up. The screen cut to May sitting on the screen, pushing up her glasses and blowing her hair out of her face.

"You getting this honey? Your auntie May is gonna be famous." He said, doing jazz hands. She rolled her eyes after an unimpressed noise came from behind the camera, "Anyway. I know that You took me in even though you've never been obligated to. You've cared for me, offered me patience and loved me. You sat through every therapy session, diagnosis and tantrum." May paused, wiping her eyes and looking up.

"Honey come here, pressure or no?" She asked. Peter shuffled into the frame, avoiding the camera and holding up two fingers. May held him as tight as possible making him wheeze before letting him go. The screen cut to Ned sitting at the coffee table at the apartment, pushing aside some legos with a sheepish grin.

"Peter Parker you lied to me. How dare you. Anyway, anyway. LEGO can wait. Okay, am I gonna cry? Okay. I know that you've been my best friend since forever in terms of naked toddlers in tubs," Ned chuckled onscreen along with blushing next to Peter, "And you've stayed my best friend even though most people leave." Ned onscreen slowly lowered the paper, staring at the screen. Peter hand cane into the screen, Ned grinned and raised his hand doing their handshake on screen, ending before it cut to MJ.

"Jesus Parker I can't believe you roped me into this." MJ paused, rolling her eyes, "Don't be all cute about it. Okay, let's go. I know that you're pretty and beautiful, and a hundred other words I don't know. I think you're beautiful even if you don't because everyone thinks that you aren't." MJ looked up slowly, placing the paper down. They all could hear nervous shuffling behind the camera.

"Get over here so I can kiss the shit out of you. You heard me. Turn the damn camera off." MJ demanded. The crowd chuckled as the camera cut to Flash. Flash looked bored, his feet up on the decathlon table. Peter could feel MJ's hand tighten on his for a moment.

"This is dumb Parker." He said. They heard angry clicking and whispering that sounded suspiciously like MJ.

"You think I don't know that you make fun of me. I do. I just don't always know why. And it hurts because we used to be friends and I don't know what happened to us." Flash was getting slower as he talked before slowly lowering the paper. The camera cut as he stared at the table. The whole decathlon team was here now, sitting crowded in the frame of the camera. They all spoke one word each.

"I know I don't seem happy or excited for every decathlon practice or meet but they are some of the only times where I don't feel drained, tired or hopeless during or after. It's the one time where I feel normal like I'm not alone." They all had tears in their eyes by the end, but massive smiles. It cut again to Steve.

"You're the one person who hasn't doubted my abilities and has never gone easy on me." It cut from Steve back to Bucky.

"You've always cared for me when I didn't know how." It cut from Bucky to Natasha.

"You accept that sometimes it's hard for me to communicate how I feel and why I feel that way. You sit with me even when I'm sure you don't have the time for it." It cut from Natasha to Bruce.

"You encourage me and are patient with me while teaching me new things most people don't believe in me enough to teach me." It cut from Bruce to Thor.

"You're funny and kind to me even if I don't understand your jokes or reciprocate your kindness." It cut from Thor to Loki.

"You never panda to me. You treat me how you treat everyone else like I'm normal." It cut from Loki to Clint.

"You include me in things most people won't." It cut from Clint to Tony who shifted, narrowing his eyes at the paper and shifting, relaxing and tensing.

"You've been the first person to ever support me in such a way that has allowed me to thrive, to do better and support myself. And there's always been something different about you. Because you were like Ben, and my dad. This is how I tell you that you're like my dad. I love you, and I care about you. And this is the only time I tell you that." Tony finished looking up at the screen. It cut to Peter shifting in the seat uncomfortably until he was sitting facing slightly to the side. He glanced down at his own script.

"I know I love all of you." He said after several moments. His legs were bouncing under the table, hand flexing and flexing. He nodded firmly and stood up as the screen faded to black, the names of all the members showing up on the screen before the entire hall was silent. The hall was silent for several moments until applause started breaking out.

MJ gently placed her hands over Peter's ears, blocking out the noise. Even she hadn't known what Peter had planned, she didn't know who else had filmed with him, what they'd said or that Peter had been planning on speaking at all. The noise slowly quietened down and Mr Morita stepped back onto the stage and thanked the audience awkwardly and directed them to leave. Many people nodded in Peter's direction with small smiles or tears in their eyes. 

When Peter found himself standing in front of the team and May he looked above them slightly, too nervous to see or hear their reactions. 

"Can you look at me, Pete?" Tony said gently. Peter was silent and still for several moments before slowly lowering his head to at least look at Tony's face. 

"I'm really proud of you."


	13. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey decide to adopt the kid no one wants to
> 
> TW-Mention of violence, death, abandonment issues

"Why are you sitting alone buddy?" A voice asked in front of him. Peter's head snapped up and his hands dropped back to his sides, gripping the bench tightly. He wanted to stare, but he knew staring at strangers was mean, well, they weren't exactly strangers. They were The Tony Stark-Rhodes and James Rhodes-Stark. _Everyone knows that!_

"Cause everyone thinks I'm weird and stuff." He said, sniffling loudly and wiping his tears away. He hated these fundraisers, no one ever wanted to talk to him.

"Why do people think you're weird?" Rhodey asked gently, sitting down on Peter's left. Peter shrugged, bringing his knees up to his chest and setting his chin on them.

"Cause I like starwars and Harry Potter and stargate and playing dress up. And, and all the boys make fun of me cause I'm smaller then them." He rambled, he was crying again, wiping his eyes with his palms, his nose was dribbling and he knew that was gross but he didn't care cause he felt really alone.

"Well we don't think you're weird. We like all the things you like." Tony said, poking Peter's arm gently. Peter looked up at him, sniffling again. Even though he had tears and snot dribbling down his face he was extremely adorable with his too if glasses, long curly brown hair and a toothy grin.

"You do?" Peter asked hopefully, shifting excitedly in his seat. Tony nodded.

"Course we do, we aren't losers." He said, pinching Peter's shirt between his fingers, not that he even knew his name yet.

"What's your name kiddo?" He asked. Peter seemed to shit even more in excitement, tugging on Tony's sleeve.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! But some of the boys like to call me Penis even though I don't like it. But my aunt May used to call me Pete. I liked that." Peter rambled, a small smile growing on his face. Tony glanced at Rhodey who ducked his head.

"And you know who were are?" He asked, patting Peter's head. Peter turned to Rhodey and nodded, sticking his foot up into the air and pointing at his shoes.

"Yeah! You guys are on my shoes!"

——————

"Hey Pete, what're you doing up? I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" Rhodey asked gently, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Peter who sniffled quietly, rubbing his eyes and holding his stuffed bear to his chest.

"I had a bad dream." He said, his voice wobbling.

"You wanna come sleep with us buddy?" Tony asked, yawning quietly but smiling when Peter nodded his head. Tony grinned and shuffled to the edge of the bed so he had room between he and Rhodey.

"Up you get Pete. There you go. Under the blankets you get." Tony said, pulling the blankets up and over Peter who was wiggling around to get comfortable.

"What was your dream about Bub?" Rhodey asked, tucking Peter's hair out his his face. Peter nuzzled into his hand.

"When the bad guys came and hurt my mommy and daddy." He said quietly. Tony and Rhodey glanced around eachother, but Peter didn't seem to notice, "They were all over the house and I had to hide in the hall cloest and they were really loud and there were these two loud bangs then it was all quiet. I didn't come out cause I was all scared and stuff but then the doors to the cloest opened and there were police offers everywhere and they were trying to wake my mommy and daddy up but it wasn't working." Peter rambled, wiping his face again and again, sniffling loudly. Rhodey shushed him quietly, pressing kisses around his face.

"It's okay Pete, we aren't mad. We can talk about it later. We can have a cuddle and go to sleep." Rhodey soothed. Peter nodded, rolling over so Rhodey was spooning him and so he could link hands with Tony. Rhodey slowly fell asleep, hugging Peter to his chest. Tony was still awake, pinching Peter's nose and poking around his body just to make him giggle quietly.

"Would you and Rhodey care if I called you daddy?" Peter asked suddenly, ducking his head and looking down at where he was playing with Tony's fingers. Tony's froze for a moment, it had taken them months to convince Peter to call them even by their first names.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to feel presssured to call us anything you don't want to." Tony said gently, pinching Peter's nose again and making him bat his hand away.

"I wanna call you that. Cause you're like a dad. Cause I think you're my dad." Peter said. Tony nodded, grinning and glancing at Rhodey who was still sleeping soundly.

"What're you gonna call Rhodey though?" He asked. Peter face screwed up for a moment.

"Papa! Cause you call him honey bear, and papa bear from goldilocks!" Peter whisper shouted. Tony grinned, kissing Peter's forehead.

"Well we should go to sleep before Papa Bear gets us in trouble."

——————

"No! You can't make em' hit eachother! That's mean!" Tony heard Peter xclaimed. The team all raised confused eyebrows and looked to Tony who grinned and pressed a finger over his lips for them to stay quiet, leading them into the penthouse. They were gathered in the doorway of the loungeroom where Rhoey and Peter were, Peter with his legs spread and some of his action figures on the floor, Rhodey looked at Peter in a sort of lost way. 

"What else are we supposed to do with them then?" He asked, Peter's face screwed up for a moment. He hadn't been any of the wiser that Rhodey had put him in slightly nicer clothes, his patterned R2D2 shirt and blue shorts. 

"Give eachother hugs! Cause everyone likes hugs. And hugs are nice." Peter said, blush creeping onto his face as he grinned up at Rhodey and held up his Captain America action figure to Rhodey's White Wolf expectangtly. Rhodey smiled fondly at him and make the action figures hug, making the real Captain America and White Wolf blush madly. 

"I can't beleive it. My own son likes Popsical better." Tony said in amusement. On hearing Tony's voice Peter turned sharply, dropping the action figure to the floor and jumping up. 

"Daddy!" He shouted, running full speed at Tony. Tony chuckled when Peter crashed into his legs, picking him up by under his arms pits and hoising him into the air. He swung Peter around in circles for a few moments before throwing him into the air and catching him flawlessly. 

"My best boy! How are you my little munchkin?" Tony cooed, lifting Peter's shirt and blowing rasberries into his tummy. Peter giggled, kicking his legs and slumping into Tony's chest. 

"Papa an' I played action figures!" Peter exclaimed. Tony hummed, lifting Peter under his arm and holding him like a bag. 

"That's really great, you'll have to tell me all about it after I've introduced to to my friends." Tony said. Peter peeked around Tony's side, looking back at the team then back up at Tony, his insecurities shining clear on his face. 

"What if they think 'm a loser?" He asked. Tony gently placed him on the floor and crouched, kissing gently around Peter's face.

"No ones gonna think you're a loser cause you aren't. Let's get you some pencils and paper so you can draw while talking." Tony picked him back up and carried him off. Rhodey was left picking up Peter's toys and packingt hem away while the team sat around the room. 

"So you finally adopted?" Steve asked, accepting Bucky's legs which were thrown into his lap. 

"Yep, six months ago. Peter's really shy and it's taken a lot of talking and crying to get him to open up and feel comfortable around us. He's great though, he'd gentle and listens and thinks before he acts." Rhodey smiled fondly, the memory of Peter calling him papa the first time drifting to the front of his mind. 

"Let me guess, Tony's his favourite?" Clint asked. Rhodey snorted. 

"That obvious?" He asked, Tony coming running into the room followed by Peter who jumped on top of him once he fell to the floor. 

"Don't worry, Lila wanted me to teacher her about archery by the tie she was eight." Clint winked. Rhodey smiled as Peter squished himself between he and Tony. 

"So what do you like Peter?"


	14. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team just so happen to be catching the subway when it breaks down have to calm down a Peter who can't speak English, luckily Tony speaks Italian, something one of them knew (Italian in italics)
> 
> TW-Mentions of death, plane crashes

There had only been one other person on the subway so early, a teenage boy who looked like he was on the urge of falling asleep. He was hugging a backpack to his chest, his feet holding back a duffel bag. He noticed them walk on of course, his eyes widening comically before he turned away and looked down at his swinging feet.

When the train jolted and an announcement overhead, turning in confusion and very much not staying in his seat. He shifted onto his knees and turned around so he could look out the window. When the train jolted again, tried to scramble for a hold on the window but slipped, falling backwards and hitting the floor with a loud thump, sliding a few feet. It was Tony who frantically dropped to his knees to see if the kid was okay.

"Okay, I'm helping you up. There you go you're okay." Tony said gently, helping the boy shift to his knees and sit up. He had a very confused look on his face as he stared up at Tony.

"No, no English." He stammered out. He pointed to himself for emphasis, shaking his head and looking Tony in the eyes to see if he understood.

"Oh, language?" Tony asked slowly.

"Italian." The boy said with a small grin, nodding his head. His accent bled into his voice.

"Oh, does anyone know Italian?" Bucky asked, looking around at everyone who shrugged, except Tony.

" _Don't worry, English is hard._ " He said. The boy nodded his head and grinned sheepishly. Tony gently helped the boy back up onto his seat and sat down next to him.

"Since when did you know Italian?" Natasha asked with a grin. Tony waved a hand and set a hand on the kids shoulder.

"So what's his name?" Bruce asked. Tony looked to The boy who looked as if he was struggling to follow the conversation.

" _What's your name?_ " Tony asked, patting Peter's shoulder gently. The boy looked to him and grinned.

"Peter Parker." He said happily. Tony nudged him and pointed to the team. Peter made a face and pointed to himself.

"Peter." He said happily. The team nodded their heads and resigned to sitting down when another announcement said they'd be stuck there for a while.

" _Why're you're on the train Peter?_ " Tony asked, cocked his head. Peter started blushing extremely red, fiddling with his bangs. He had extremely dark curly hair.

" _Funnily enough, I was heading to Stark Towers. I'm joining the international Internship program. It's gonna help me learn English, get my VISA and some other stuff._ " Peter rambled, gesturing with his hands. Tony pointed to him.

" _You're the kid._ " Peter looked at him in confusion, " _Pep was so excited about you. She said you're brilliant. Protege, little genius. She was real excited to get you on our internship program and hopefully take over some of the departments._ " Tony said, grinning widely. Peter blushed even darker and tucked his hair away.

" _I'm not that great_." He said sheepishly. Tony pat his shoulder again.

" _You passed our impossible test with flying colours. Take the win_." He said gently. Peter shrugged and tucked his hair away again. His legs were swinging again and he was staring down at his black converse, his hands extremely tight around his backpack.

" _Why're you're so nervous?_ " Tony said, poking Peter's arm just to distract him. Peter glanced at him then back down.

" _I know it's not the same but my parents died in a plane crash when the engine fizzed. I was in, I was there to and it kinda feels like that right now and it's just really really scary."_ Peter rambled. Tony could see the tears gathering in his eyes, he hummed and started rubbing his back.

" _It get it kiddo, I get like that sometimes. Is that why you wanna move here? You got anyone left?_ " Tony asked. Peter shrugged.

" _Yeah, my aunt. We had my uncle, but he and I got caught up in a armed robbery at the store. He got shot and he couldn't get saved so, we don't have anyone left and we wanted to start again._ " Peter said with another lame shrug.

" _So who you staying with?_ " Tony asked, worry seeping into his voice, " _While you're over here I mean._ "

" _Oh, my aunt knows this lady from when she was in training to be a nurse. She has a kid and stuff my age._ " Peter paused, narrowing his eyes and grinning slightly, " _She thinks I'm skinny._ " Tony threw his head back and laughed, circling his fingers around Peter's wrist. His fingers were touching easily.

" _She isn't wrong_." He said in amusment. Peter snorted and snatched his hand away from Tony, shoving him lightly.

" _You're so mean_." He whined playfully. Tony snorted and swatted him. The team watched with narrowed eyes, they'd never seen Tony connect like this before.

" _You'll get used to it._ " Tony said, patting Peter's head now. Peter hummed, pretty soon it was getting dark outside and the train hadn't moved, Peter was starting to sway slightly, yawning quietly. Tony patted his shoulder, he liked the kid.

" _How about you come stay with me? Pep won't mind, she already threatened to adopt you when you got the program._ " Tony said. It seemed to shock Peter out of his tired state.

" _No way! I can't ask you to do that for me!_ " Peter screeched. The team watched in confusion as Peter rambled in rapid Italian while Tony watched with an amused smile.

" _Kid, Pete, you're good. You're a good kid, and FRIDAY just checked_ ," he paused to look down at his watch, " _You're traveling over an hour each day. You're a delight, and Pep and I have too much room in the penthouse anyway._ " Peter looked at him with a calculating look.

" _Do you like Star Wars?_ " He asked. Tony narrowed his eyes.

" _I didn't know they had Italian subtitles for those_." Tony said in amusement. Peter rolled his eyes.

" _No, I'm watching them to trying and learn English. And they're cool. I have a lightsabre._ " Peter said, grinning at Tony with a smug smile until Tony placed a hand over his face and shook his head with the grip.

" _You've got the puppy eyes down. And yes, I can tolerate Star Wars. And Pep goes mad for that stuff._ " Tony said. He made a disgusted face when he felt Peter lick his hand, snatching it away and wiping it on his pants while Peter started laughing and reeling away from Tony and pointing at his face.

" _She did. But you're the one talking to my aunt._ "

——————

"Yeah he should be here in a minute but I'll have to warn you-" Tony was cut off by the door opening and in stepping Peter, who was thumping through a stack of papers and letting the door thump agaisnt his hip. He was talking to himself in Italian, pushing up his glasses and narrowing his eyes. His hair was longer, of course it was, he was sixteen rather then fourteen now. He was way less skiny and lanky, and he was definitely better at English and talking to people.

"Do you ever look before you walk into a room?" Tony deadpanned. Peter's head snapped up to look at him, his eyes flickering to the boy around his age sitting opposite tony and watching him closely.

"Em, no." Peter said flatly. The boy grinned at his accent. Tony waved a hand and gestures to the boy.

"This is Harry Osborn. He's taking over his fathers company, a genetic research company called Oscorp." Tony said, Harry sent a rave and a grin Peter's way. Peter pointed at him.

"The spiders. Saw on the news." He said. Tony rolled his eyes, Harry's grin picked up. Stupid teenagers and feelings.

"You gonna introduce yourself or no?" Tony asked in exasperation. Peter made a small noise of accomplishment.

"My name is Peter Parker. I apologise in advance for my broken English." Peter said slowly. Harry grinned, standing up and taking Peter's hand in his own. Peter squeaked quietly but let his hand be taken with an extremely dark blush. Harry leant down and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand all while looking up at peter in the eyes.

"Your accent is beautiful." Harry said. Tony wasn't sure if peter was speachless because he couldn't find the right words in English or because he was blushing so hard.

"I, um, you, Uh, thanks?" He stuttered out messily. Harry grinned, leaning back up.

"You are very welcome." He said slyly. Tony groaned.

"Oh my god, fuck off. Ask him on a date later. And not in front of me either."


	15. Scars & Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team try to experiment with special jumps, something goes wrong with the time continuum and now Peter has to explain what happened with his thirteen year old self
> 
> TW-Self harm, blood, open wounds healing, healed self hard scars description

"Did it work?" Steve asked in confusion. They all looked down at the marking of tape on the floor for each of them. They didn't even move a centimeter.

"Nope." Tony said tiredly.

"Although what you were wanting did not happen there were side effects." FRIDAY said overhead. They all glanced at each other, there was only a small change of in-frequencies in the time continuum.

"Like what?" Bruce asked worriedly. FRIDAY was silent for several moments, Tony could tell that her systems were celebrating.

"According to my scans there appears to be a thirteen year old Peter Parker bleeding out in your lab boss." FRIDAY said. Peter blood ran cold, Bruce had said something about a pinical moment in their life appearing in their time for a limited moment. Peter didn't answer the frantic questions as he started running full pelt to the lab.

And he saw himself, his thirteen year old self sitting on the floor in the middle of the lab. He was hyperventilating, sobbing and shaking. Peter remembered this, down to the bloody sneakers, light blue jeans and Star Wars T-shirt. His hand was on th door frame, his breathing picking up. There was blood everywhere. He slowly walked forward and dropped to his knees and pried his younger self's arms away from his chest. 

"I thought I wanted t-t-to die, b-but I don't, and, and, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, I didn't mean to-" Young Peter was cut off by his older counterpart who shushed him gently, making sure he wasn't touching the cuts and glancing down to make sure there wasn't anything in the cuts. 

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. I promise you're gonna be okay, it'll heal in no time. See, it's already healing, you don't have advanced healing for nothing." Old Peter soothed, looking away as the deep cuts slowly stopped bleeding then sealing over, leaving bright white scars. His younger self watched with wide eyes, looking up at old Peter, the colour coming back to his face. He had tear tracks down his cheeks, old Peter could feel tears gathering in his eyes. 

"How did you, how'd you know I could do that?" Young Peter asked in confusion. Old Peter smiled softly, letting his arms go and reaching up to gently push his younger self's hair out of his face. He used to keep it long, it was lighter back then, even curlier. He was so much smaller, not as small then before the bite, but still so small. 

"Well, I'm you. Not exactly, but I'm you. My friends and I were trying to do an experiment with spacial jumps but something must have-" Old Peter was cut off my young Peter. 

"Gone wrong with the time continuum." He finished for him. Old Peter nodded, wiping the blood off his hands and arms onto his jeans, nodding his head. Young Peter narrowed his eyes, cocking his head. 

"How do I know you aren't lying?" He asked quietly. Old Peter pursed his lips, holding a hand over his mouth for a moment, his mind faintly drifting to the team he could feel watching him closely. He made eye contact with himself, slowly pulling off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor before his hands fell to the hem of his T-shirt. He always wore collared Polo shirts now, to cover the scars. 

He rolled his shoulders and sighed. He reached for young his hand, tugging it towards himself and placing it on his chest where there were hundreds of scars, some white, some pink, some even red. Raised and bumpy, crisscrossing over each other. He didn't mind looking at them anymore, and MJ didn't mind them. It was just, he got looks all the time. And he hadn't told the team yet. His eyes glanced to the thick scar running from the start of his wrist and up to about an inch from his inner elbow.

"They feel real," Young him paused to pull up his shirt and touch the matching scars, "They fell like mine."

"That's cause they are." Old Peter said softly. He had more then his young self. His young self hummed, his hand slowly sliding around from Peter's chest, over his ribs, over his back and curving up to the back of his neck. Young Peter didn't have any on his back, or neck. Just his arms and chest. 

"They're on my legs too." Old Peter offered quietly. Young Peter nodded slowly. His fingertip traced a scar that curved from his ribs and tore through his chest and nipple. 

"If you're me, you know how we got this one." He said quietly. Old Peter sighed. 

"It was the first time May found us self-harming. The blade slipped when she walked in." Old Peter said quietly. He could see it, the shock, fear and disappointment on May's face. They were thirteen when it happened. Young him nodded, eyes flickering to each and every scar on Peter's body. 

"I'm sorry for doing that to us." Young him said quietly. There were the tears again. Old Peter's mouth opened and closed rapidly, hands slowly coming up to cup young his jaw, slowly wiping the tears off his young face. His mind drifted to all the times where he'd thought about what he'd say to himself if he had the chance to go back in time. 

"No. You're hurting. And that hurt isn't going to go away fro a long time but it does. And it's going to be so much better. You're going to do great things, and, and you're gonna be happy. You're gonna feel more love and care for more people then you ever imagined. And you have to promise me you're gonna do all the things that you tell yourself you aren't good enough for, or, or that you don't think you have the time for, or that you tell yourself you'll never get to do them because you will." Old Peter said firmly, tears spilling out of his eyes, his breathing was unsteady now, and he was sure he had snot all over his face like he always did when he started crying. 

Young him nodded slowly, suddenly flying forward into old Peter's chest and hugging him around him middle. Old Peter was frozen for several moments before slowly leaning down to hug young him. It was strange really, but he couldn't help but think about that empty feeling he got after self harming. One that he always needed someone else to fix. He hugged himself as tight as he could, digging his face into the fabric of the shirt, it was Ben's old one. It'd ripped, but this one still smelt like Ben. 

"You're gonna be okay." He whispered, crying into his own self's shirt. Until he could feel his young self drifting away until his arms were empty and he was leaning back up. Now he was just covered in his own blood. He vaguely heard someone walk up behind him slowly and pull him up by his underarms. 

"Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up." 

\------------

"So, when did you start hurting yourself?" Clint asked quietly. Peter shrugged, hugging himself tightly and turned so the team couldn't see his face and leaning against the arm of the couch. 

"When my uncle died. When I was thirteen." He answered slowly. Clint hummed quietly, looking away from Peter, who had showered for at least an hour before his skin was wrinkly and red, finding the softest and warmest clothing he could. He didn't think he could take something rough on his skin right now. 

"When did you stop?" Natasha asked. Peter dug himself further into the couch, biting his thumbnail between his teeth. 

"After homecoming. When I was fifteen." He answered slowly. Tony suddenly payed more attention, Peter had slowly placed himself next to him before curling up away from him. 

"The, the whole time I knew you. Germany, the ferry incident. I didn't even, I didn't even know." He stuttered out. Peter glanced at him. 

"May didn't know for a long time, and even when she did I just found ways to do it in secret. You're actually one the reasons I stopped. Because you reminded me of Ben. And, and you wanted me to be better, you didn't want me to get into wreck less situations. You didn't want me to hurt myself." Peter paused, accidentally slipping and biting his thumb. He pulled it away and tucked it into the blankets. 

"Even if you didn't know, it felt like I dunno, it felt like you cared. And that you would be, you know, worried if you knew I was hurting myself like that. It kinda felt nice that someone else cared, for the first time a male authority figure in my life cared." Peter explained slowly. Tony placed a hand on his ankle, squeezing gently. 

"I do care Pete. I, I care so much about you. And I wish you could've trusted me enough to tell me, because I would have helped you in anyway I could. Cause I love you, cause you're, you're my kid Pete. And I'm sorry you had to go through that pain, and I'm sorry you felt alone, because I understand how much it hurts to be alone." Tony said gently, Peter turned slowly. 

"I, I'm your kid?" He stuttered out, there was that Peter Parker blush back. 

"You hadn't worked it out yet?" Tony asked, his tone slightly teasing, "Now come here, you are in dire need of a massive hug." Peter grinned slightly, shifting so he could bury himself in Tony's side. 

"Does it make you sad? Thinking about it?" Tony asked quietly. Peter shook his head. 

"No, it more makes me mad. Because if I had known it was okay to be hurting, then I could've asked for help. And if I knew it was okay to need help sometimes I could have gotten better sooner." Peter said in explanation. Tony hummed, rubbing Peter's back. 

"You seeing someone for help?" He asked worriedly. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, I have a physiologist. His name is Dan. He's pretty cool." He said, grinning slightly into Tony's side. 

"That's great kiddo. You wanna talk more about this or you wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked, patting Peter's head. Peter looked up at him, throwing him the most convincing puppy dog eyes. 

"Movie please."


	16. Corrections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN-Peter, or Piper, wasn't planning on coming out. But Parker luck always shows through (Referencing Piper with female pronouns from the start) Piper x Loki cause I said so
> 
> TW-Accidental outing, transphobia, someone stands Piper up

"I still look like a boy." Piper said quietly. She glanced down at the dress she'd borrowed from MJ, who had shrugged before passing it off into her arms. She looked back up at herself in the mirror an made a face, toying with the two dollar hair extensions. They weren't the right colour, and they weren't curly enough. 

"I think you look wonderful." FRIDAY said offhandedly. Piper made a sour looking face before dropping to the floor, continueing to toy with the extensions, the cashier had looked at her oddly when she bought them. She just looked the same, like a boy in a dress. 

"I look like an idiot. This ws such a stupid idea." Piper said, scrubbing her hands over her face and attmepting to twist to tug down the zipper of the dress, just as her door was bursting open. The open door revealed almos tthe entire team standing there, immediatly fixating on Piper. Of course they didn't know her as Piper, or a girl. And there she was, sitting on her bedroom floor in front of her mirror, crappy hair extensions and a dress on. 

"It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed, tugging frantically on the hair extentions, yanking them out and bringing tears to her eyes. She always had trouble with the zipper, and right now it was proving to be a problem because she was frantically trying to tug it down with the team starting to get their motor function back. 

"Pete," Tony quickly corrected himself, "Kid, it's just us. We don't, we don't care." He said gently. Piper could feel the tears slowly spilling out of her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Her lips were parted and eyes wide. She'd dropped the hair extensions to the floor and the zipper was half undone. Wanda suddenly burst out of the group.

"I'm finally not the only teenage girl on the team!" She exclaimed excitedly. That made the corner of Piper's lips tug up slightly. Tony smiled, patting Wanda's shoulder until she calmed down. 

"Hold your horses Wanda, we don't have pronouns yet." He said, looking back to Piper who shrugged sheepishly. 

"Just she and her please." She said quietly. Tony nodded his head, smiling encouragingly. 

"DOoyou wanna go by another name? Or, or do you need new clothes and stuff? We can change your room up if you want, give it a bit of a sparkle." Tony offered, waving his hand around and smiling sheepishly. Piper's face lit up, Tony cared, that sent happy tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"Piper. Piper Parker."

\------------

"Okay, now you've only got to meet the newest recruit. Spider-Woman. She's out at the momet." Tony was about to continue, sliding into the couch opposite Thor and Loki. 

"She is in the elevator sir." FRIDAY said. Tony was about to say more when the elevator opened with a ding. He turned in his chair, very much not expecting to find a teary eyed Piper, tears tracks running through her makeup, hair messed up by her fingers, she didn't look as neat and tidy as she did when she left the penthouse. 

"Pip, what happened?" Tony asked. Piper held up a hand, leaning her clutch purse clad hand agaisnt the wall and tugging off her spike heels. They matched her dress, dark blue, like her suit. 

"Pip, really I thought you were on a date with that guy?" Tony continued. Piper threw him an unreadable look, holding her high heels in one hand, her clutch in the other, her stocking were ripped. Her feet were red and blistered, she'd walked all the way home. She stomped off down the hall, leaving a very confused Tony who glanced at Thor and Loki who didn't say anything. 

Piper stomped back into the lounge room after slamming her door shut, in only yoga pants and sports bra. She was tugging the copious amounts of bobby pins, hair clips and hair ties. She slammed them down onto the coffee table and snatched up her forgotten makeup wipes from the same table, stomping into the kitchen and snatching her hand held mirror off the kitchen island. She sat in one of the stools aggressively, starting to wipe off her makeup off roughly. Her hair was flying everywhere due to the hairspray, her bottom lip was quivering, she was trying not to cry. 

"Can you use words please? Not aggressive gestures and actions?" Tony mussed, sitting up straighter on the couch and waving a hand in the air. Piper turned to him with a deadpan expressin, tears finally slipping past her eyes. 

"I give up on boys, and, and, and dating and finding love because apparently everyone deserves love but me!" Piper cried, slamming the wipes and the mirror down on the kitchen island. The irror shattered in her hand, Tony didn't think she noticed. Tony's mouth oepned and closed in confusion. 

"Pip, what? Of ocurse you deserve love." He said qietly. Piper waved her arms around in the air. 

"Well no one else seems to think so!" She cried, voice bordering on a shout. Tony shifted so he was facing her better. 

"Pip, I love you, first of all. And second, of course you deserve love. You just have to find it in the right places." Tony said gently. Piper's hands slowly fell back to the counter. 

"He stood he up." SHe said quietly, she was picking the glass out of her hand. Tony's mouth clamped shut, "He said that he didn't feel comfortable dating someone like me and that he was sorry but he was going to mov on. He didn't even tell me, I waited at the fucking movie theatre for an _hour_ and I called him six fucking times." 

"What did he mean by someone like you?" Tony asked. He didn't miss the voice crack Piper had, but her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her lips were sowlled from biting them so much. And Tony could see the cratch marks on her neck. Piper looked up at him, sniffling and shrugging her shoulders weakly. 

"Someone with a f-fucking penis. A, a, a, a tranny, a faggot. Whatever you wanna fucking call me." Piper spat, sbrubbing her slightly bleeding hands over her face. Tony stood up slowly, wincing when Piper's shoulders stated shaking with her sobs. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay Pip. You're okay." He soothed, rubbing her back and glancing at Thor and Loki again who were looking away to offer the two privacy. 

"I feel like s-such an i-idiot." She cried into her hands. Tony sighed, gently sitting down next to her. 

"You aren't an idiot." He said gently, prying a hand away from her face and holding it in his own. 

"But I, I f-feel like one. I r-really thought he was the one Tony," She puased to sniffle. She only called him 'tony' when she was really upset, "Cause he listened to me, and, and he said he didn't mind that I'm trans and that I'm not ready to get lower surgery, adn he listened to me about work, and, and Star Wars and the stupid creaky floorboard in my room that always keeps me awake at ngiht. I really thought that for once someone liked me." She blubbered, her voice was pitchy and cracky, waving her hands around. 

"It know kiddo, and I know it hurts. It's gonna keep hurting for a while, but you're gonna be okay because you're strong and kind. And I'll be here for help, whenever you need it. I'll even have a Star Wars marathon with you if you want." He offered, Piper looked up at him, wiping her face and sniffling hard. 

"You hate Star Wars." She said thickly. Tony chuckled, out of the corner of his eyes seeing Thor and Loki duck their heads in respect and duck into the waiting elevator, offering a wave. 

"For you I don't."

\------------

"Miss Parker, I was hoping to run into you." Loki said, leaning on the kitchen doorway. Piper looked up at him and grinned, leaning on the kitchen counter. Natasha and Wanda both made similar noises of digust, watching Piper smugly lift her glass to her lips.

"You can drop the formailities. Piper is fine." She said. Loki rolled his eyes, stalking into the kitchen. Natahs and Wanda quickly skitterd out, muttered to eachother.

"For a pretty lady like you I need formailities to keep my composture." He teased. Piper side eyed him, glanced down at her still heavily muscled body. 

"You know I could snap you like a twig if I tried right? You're about as thin as my arm." She teased back. Loki grinned smugly, that dazzling grin that always reminded Piper she had a crush on the man she'd quickly gone close to, when she wasn't at college classes. 

"A very attractive arm." Loki reasoned. Piper rolled her eyes and placed her glass down. 

"What do you want?" She deadpanned. Loki grinned, moving closer until he was on the opposite side of the kitchen island and leaning over until he and Piper were sharing the same air. Piper was blushing madly of course and finding it very hard to keep her composure. 

"Well, I happen to greatly enjoy your comany and I have some very hard to ignore romantic feelings for you. I want wondering if I could treat you to a date?" He asked. Piper opened and lcosed her mouth several times before she finally regained her composure, glacning down to Loki's lips. She grinned at him, reaching up to cup his jaw in her hand, tugging him closer for a soft kiss. Loki hummed quietly, immediatly kising back, tucking Piper's hair behind her ears. 

"Is that a good answer?" She asked, pulling back for air, still flushed red. Loki hummed, about to say something when they heard a disgusted noise as well as a surprised noise form the doorway, finding Thor and Tony standing there. 

"Really? You couldn't have gotten saucy anywhere else int he tower?" Tny spat, making Piper grin, blush only darkening as she straightened her back. 

"Mother will be very pleased brother!"


	17. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's been staying at the compound for a few weeks now. Not that Tony minds, but it's concerning
> 
> TW-Coming out gone wrong, homophobia, trauma, healing

"Okay. Sit. I need to tell you something." Peter said firmly, gently leading May into one of the barstools. Tony glanced around the rest of the team who were shrugging lamely.

"Do you want us to leave for this Pete?" He said gently. Peter shook his head.

"No, I need you guys to hear this too," he turned back to May, "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I need to before I commit to a relationship."

"Peter honey I'm lost," May said in confusion. Peter nodded slowly, none of them missed the tears in his eyes when he glanced at Harley who had a sort of unreadable look on his face. Peter looked down, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Uh, May, I'm gay. You know, I like boys and stuff." Peter said, gesturing with his hand vaguely. May's face hardened, cocking her head.

"Peter don't be like that." She said gently, reaching out for his hand and holding it in her own. For a moment Peter thought she was accepting him.

"Like what?" He said nervously. May smiled softly.

"Peter you're supposed to marry Michelle and have wonderful smart beautiful intelligent children." She said. Peter didn't even know what to say, the whole kitchen was silent.

"But I can't?" He said in confusion. May shook her head.

"Honey, yes you can. You just have to forget these impure thoughts and be the boy you're supposed to." She said firmly. Her hand was tightening around Peter's. His senses were starting to go haywire, Tony must have noticed because he stepped closer. His pupils were constantly retracting them dilating, his breathing pattern changing.

"I'm not you're an experiment." He said firmly, jerking his hand out of May's grasp, his tears were slowly dribbling down his cheeks.

"I never said that. It's just," she shifted slightly not he barstool, "I raised you a certain way and you aren't supposed to stray." May said, leaning forward and trying to draw Peter in for a hug.

"You're treating me like an experiment," Peter said slowly, looking away from May and at the wall.

"Peter, honey, you're supposed to graduate high school, college, marry MJ and have smart, modest children," May said, her tone was firmer and angrier now. Peter suddenly stood up from his seat, causing it to fall to the floor with a clatter.

"MJ DOESNT WANT TO MARRY ME AND I DONT WANT TI MARRY HER!" Peter shouted. He was red in the face, his hands were clenched at his sides. No one on the team had ever seen Peter shout, he was level headed and calm. Usually. May must have been shocked too because she didn't say anything.

"I WANT TO KISS A STUPID BOY WITH A STUPID SOUTHERN ACCENT THAT DOES STUPID THINGS TO MY HEAD! BECAUSE HE HAS PRETTY SKIN AND STUPID CURLY BLOND HAIR BUT HE'S NICE TO ME AND CARES ABOUT ME!" Peter paused to pant loudly, his chest heaving with the effort, "AND IT'S NOT EVEN ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I KISS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I WANNA KISS SOMEONE WITH A DICK!" Peter seemed to be finished, stunning the team and May into silence. He snatched up his jacket from the counter, tugging on his backpack and rubbing his face hurriedly.

"Peter honey it's just not natural," May said, catching Peter's wrist and circling her fingers around it. Peter snatched it away, his eyes red and puffy.

"Well to me it's the most natural thing in the world." was the last thing he said before storming out of the kitchen, the team heard the elevator doors close faintly. When May looked to Tony he held up a hand.

"I want you out of my tower. My lawyers will be in contact by the end of the day for matters including the custody of Peter Parker and his possessions."

——————

"Hey, kid." Tony said, his voice coming out robotic through the suit. Peter looked up at him, shivering on the rooftop in only his school clothes. He sniffled and wiped his face.

"Hey." He said softly. Tony smiled under the suit, gently setting down and letting it retract so he could step out.

"How'd you find me?" Peter asked, setting his chin back on top of his knees and looking back up at the sky. Tony shrugged.

"Thought you'd come here. Your first patrol after Germany. Still have the voice mail." Tony said, gently sitting down next to Peter. Peter turned his head to look at him.

"You kept those?" He asked. Tony smiled.

"Of course I did. they're cute." Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to the sky, "You wanna come home or what?"

"I don't really have a home anymore," Peter said simply. Tony hummed vaguely, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"You have a home with me. Always."

——————

"How was school?" Bucky asked. Peter glanced at him before flopping into the nearest couch and mumbling incoherently. He'd been doing a lot better since what happened, keeping mostly to himself and school. Only really coming out of his room for food and the toilet, and when Tony dragged him to his counselling sessions. And maybe to spend time with a certain southern boy.

"Uh, hey Peter?" Harley said from the doorway. Peter looked up from the couch, slowly moving so he could sit. He'd never seen Harley so nervous.

"Yeah?" He asked. Harley shifted, slowly walking into the room.

"Well, I don't want to bring up bad memories for you, but when you were talking with May it kinda sounded like you were talking about me and it's gonna sound really stupid but I kinda really like you and I get it if-" Harley was cut off by peter standing up.

"Oh my god, Harley shut up." he said, tugging Harley towards him by his shirt and kissing him harshly. Harley was frozen for several moments before he was kissing back, his hands reaching up to hold Peter's neck gently, Peter's hands moving to thread through Harley's hair. Peter hadn't realised he was crying for several moments, sue him, his embarrassingly hot crush was kissing him. With tongue.

After they pulled away Harley looked equal parts of shocked and smug. He gently reached up and wiped Peter's face who smiled.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm working through some stuff but if you're willing to try I'm down." He said with a small smile. Harley's cocky and smug personal was coming back.

"After a kiss like that fuck yeah."


	18. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the team, but it doesn't go well
> 
> TW-Trauma, mentions of rape and childhood abuse, Peter has trauma and triggers

It had gone somewhat well to begin with. Peter nervously and messily introducing himself to a group of world famous superheroes who complimented him on his performance in Germany. It all went down hill when Peter told them his age though.

Peter was next to Bucky on the double couches. Bucky was rubbing his back while watching Steve and Tony scream at eachother hoarse. Tony knew how much loud noises hurt his senses, but he seemed to forget even when Peter had his hands pressed firmly over his ears. They were just getting louder, and louder, and louder and louder. They were getting closer, and closer, and closer and closer. And the closer and louder they got the angrier it made Peter until he was suddenly jumping off the couch.

"STOP SHOUTING!" He screamed. He was red in the face, he was breathing harshly as Steve and Tony froze in shock then turned to look at Peter who's hands were clenched at his sides. He was still in his school clothes, he was supposed to go to MJ's house, but here he was stuck in his nice cuffed jeans, bright red socks, collared shirt and sweater. He'd tried to look nice.

"Peter why are you crying?" Tony said in a sort of lost voice. Peter wiped his face hurriedly, he hadn't realised he was crying.

"Because you're supposed to be friends!" He shouted, gesturing between Steve and Tony. Tony who had never ever seen Peter scream this angrily or frantically.

"We are friends." Steve defended. Peter shook his head.

"But you're not! Friends aren't supposed to want to hurt the people they love or, or shout at eachother and blame eachother for things that aren't their fault!" Peter shouted, gesturing wildly in the air. The team sat back, watching the interaction carefully, Peter was just a sixteen year old. Then again he could snap each of them like a toothpick if he wanted.

"Peter-" Tony started but Peter just held up a hand.

"No! You guys are supposed to have your lives together! You're adults, you, you, you're superheroes for gods sack and you're acting like I'm supposed to! For fucks sakes I'm supposed to be at my girlfriends house studying for a English test but I'm here screaming at two people I've idolised since I started potie training!" Peter shouted. He was just so angry, taking an extremely deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and unclenching his hands. Peter didn't wait for Tony and Steve and the ready if the team to snap out of their shock.

He snatched up his phone and wallet he'd carefully placed on the coffee table, shoving his notebook, laptop and chargers into his open backpack, zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. He snatched up his beaten up shoes, shoving them on and messily tying his shoes. He wasn't going to bother with the elevator he was so mad, snatching his mask out of his pocket. He vaguely sensed a hand reaching for his shoudler, it was Tony's and he caught it before he could touch him.

"Pete listen-" Tony was cut off yet again by Peter.

"No. You don't get to tell me I'm over reacting like everyone always does. Because there are things going on in other people lives that you don't know about." He spat, tugging his mask over his face and walking swiftly over to the window, throwing it open, diving out of it and slinging a web before Tony could protest weakly. Steve was holding his face in his hands in the background while Tony fiddled with the lepels of his suit.

"Someone should go after him."

——————

"Aweful cold for a Spiderman." Peter heard Bucky's voice say. He turned sharply and saw Bucky out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not here to yell are you?" He asked in a sort of broken way. Bucky paused for a moment, noticing that Peter had been crying for a long time, red puffy eyes, his cheeks were covered in a sheen of tears.

"No. Course not." Bucky said gently. Peter nodded slowly, a defensive look coming to his face.

"Why are you here? I thought Tony would try and find me." Peter said, his anger was seeping into his tone. Bucky shrigged, slowly sitting down next to him.

"Because Steve and Tony felt that it would be better if they didn't come after you as they were the ones that upset you," Bucky paused to nudge Peter who had gone back to hugging himself, "They actually made up because of you. Sorted it out calmly, there was a bit of crying, some hugging. Pretty sure they almost kissed." That got a wet chuckle out of Peter who grinned sheepishly, "Tony was really worried when your girlfriend called and said you didn't show up and that you weren't answering your phone. He had FRIDAY look for you. Then he realised you'd come here and I volenteered." Bucky finished explaining. Peter nodded, slowly bringing his knees up to his chest and setting his chin on them.

"It's near my aunt and uncles old house, the one we lived in before my uncle died. We used to come here every day after school, I used to collect rocks. I still have a bag of them." Peter said in a sort of far away voice. Bucky hummed and sat back. Peter shifted, in reality sitting next to the winter soldier at the top of a playground slide was an odd feeling.

"My parents used to yell at eachother like that. When they were angry at eachother. Sometimes they'd even throw things. They never yelled at me or hurt me, but if they started getting angry at eachother while I was on the room I had to stay. And they always tried to get me to pick sides. I hate picking sides. And my senses just make it worse cause I get so scared when people yell and stuff." Peter said softly, he was tracing the carving he and Ben had put in the paint. It was chipping away now.

"I get it kiddo, I really do. And it's a traumatic thing to go through, that sort of unhealthy environment, I really hope you're in a better environment." Bucky said gently, reaching up and placing a gentle hand on Peter's back. Peter shrugged.

"It wasn't just that that upset me though." He whispered. Bucky didn't miss the fearful look in his eyes.

"If you aren't comfortable telling me you don't have to. We can talk about something else?" Bucky offered. Peter shook his head.

"No, I trust you." Peter probably didn't realise how much that meant to Bucky, "I was, I was raped by my best friend when we were fourteen." Peter said suddenly. Bucky froze for a moment, before tears came to his eyes and he started gently rubbing Peter's back. Peter didn't deserve that. Peter seemed like he wanted to keep talking, so Bucky let him.

"I can remember it all, I wasn't drunk or anything. I didn't even know I'd been raped until I started dating MJ. Things started getting more intimate and I had a panic attack when she tried to take my pants off and I explained what he'd done. I cried a lot that night. I'd never let myself cry or be angry like that." Peter paused, to wipe his face slowly then holding the edge of the platform tightly, "I came out to him. As bisexual. But I said that I wasn't sure, that I'd wait a while to come out to everyone. He said he could help me be sure, but, but friends aren't supposed to do that." Peter cried out the last sentence, his shoulders hunching, sobbing quietly to himself.

"Peter do I have your permission to touch you? So I can hug you?" Bucky asked slowly. Peter muttered a small yes. Bucky slowly encircled him in a hug, leaving it loose so Peter could shrug him off or ask for more pressure if he wanted.

"I d-don't wanna be like them, l-like my parents and h-h-him!" Peter cried. Bucky nodded against his shoulder.

"You aren't going to be like them Peter. And you aren't a bad person. Because bad people don't question if they're bad."

——————

"Did he have a panic attack?" MJ asked, running her hands through Peter's hair. Peter was dead asleep, his head in her lap and curled up on his side. MJ didn't seem to mind that he was drooling on her.

"We don't think so. He was just really upset." Tony said. MJ made a sort of confused face.

"He's only usually this touchy after a panic attack. He usually hates physical affection." MJ said. Bucky had managed to convince Peter to come back to the tower, after swinging on the swing set with him. Peter looked a mess, he was tired from crying and refused to look at anyone. But then he saw MJ, the colour seemed to come back to his face and the excitement was back in his eyes as he curled up with her on the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep.

"That might be because of me. He was just talking and I asked his permission to hug him." Bucky said, a lopsided grin taking over his face. MJ cocked her head.

"And he let you?" She asked. Bucky nodded which made MJ let out an impressed noise.

"I'll have to tell his phycologist about that. That's really big for him. He only ever really hugs me or May, sometimes some of the decathlon members." She said. She was working on a knot in peters hair. Usually, it would be gelled for school but MJ insisted he looked better with it out.

"Peter sees a phycologist?" Tony asked in confusion. MJ looked up at him, an unreadable look on her face.

"He hasn't told you everything has he?" She said quietly. Tony shook his head no slowly. MJ sighed.

"Well, he's got a lot going on in that head. He puts a lot of pressure on himself, and things have happened to him in the past that have affected the way he interacts and sees people." MJ held up a hand when Tony went to talk, "It's not my place to tell you. You have to wait until Peter is comfortable with you. He didn't tell me until I'd known him for almost two years and it was only because he had to," she pointed to Bucky, "Thank you for keeping him safe and making sure he didn't hurt himself. Sometimes when he gets too into his head he hurts himself. He doesn't mean to, he's just so out of it it happens on accident."

"It's fine, I get like that sometimes too. And he's a good kid, made me go on the swing set though." Bucky said, a smile on his face. MJ nodded.

"He loves those things. Every time we go over to my house we always go to the park." MJ said fondly. The rest of the team looked between Bucky, MJ and Peter. Even Steve hadn't seen Bucky this gentle before. From now on though they decided never to underestimate Peter. Or Bucky for that matter.


	19. Slip Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Peter have a fight that is extremely damaging to Peter. But Tony's always there for him.
> 
> TW-Implied child abuse, gore, trauma, coming out gone wrong/outing, May isn't fit to take care of Peter

"Okay, I can take you up to the penthouse for a while, have a few drinks while I go over ground rules." Tony said, leading the guardians to the elevator which closed behind them with a soft sounding ding.

"I must warn you, Boss, Peter and his aunt appear to be having," FRIDAY paused, "A very tense conversation." She finished. Tony cocked his head, as soon as the elevator doors opened he was hit with a wall of noise. He winced as he stepped out of the elevator. Peter lived mostly with Tony and Pepper in the penthouse since May had started taking longer and more frequent shifts. They were both in the kitchen on opposite ends of the kitchen island screaming at the top of their lungs at eachother.

Tony glanced regretfully at the guardians who grouped together awakardly while Tony tried to figure out a way to intervene without getting slapped in the face with an angry Italian woman and a spider baby.

"You can't just tell me what to do without a reason!" Peter screamed, pointing harshly at May.

"I can and I will because I'm your guardian Penelope!" May screamed back. The two both froze, surprising Tony. Peter had a blank look on his face, the hand previously pointing at may clenching into a tight fist in the air while May stared at him open mouthed. Tony flinched when Peter's suddenly slammed his closed fist down on the marble of the kitchen island. He'd definitely broken his hand, they all heard the deafening crack that rang around the room.

"I came out three years ago!" Peter screamed at May. It was louder and angrier than before. Tony looked to May who looked like she was trying to sputter out an excuse.

"There aren't any excuses! Just admit that you wish I stayed a girl!" Peter screamed, slamming his closed fist back down onto the counter against. It cause a sickening wet crunch to ring around the room making tony flinch again.

"Fine! I do wish that! I also wish you died that night instead of Ben!" May screamed back. She seemed to realise what she'd said, her shoulders slumping in defeat and looking to Peter whose mouth was hanging open, eyes wide and leaking tears.

"You don't mean that," He tried to defend weakly.

"But I do! You're always so needy and touch starved and desperate and attention-seeking!" May exclaimed. Peter's anger seemed to come back full force.

"Because my parents died when I was five and the closest thing I had to a dad died when I was fourteen and bled out in my arms!" Peter screamed at her. Tony didn't even flinch this time when Peter's hand slammed back down onto the counter.

"I didn't sign up to be a mother!" May screamed back.

"Well good because I'm releasing you of that duty!" Peter spat back. May stepped back in shock, holding a hand over her chest. Tony decided he should step forward holding an arm in the air and pointing the waiting elevator with it.

"I think you should leave Miss Parker. I'll be in contact if I need anything," he said firmly. May nodded slowly, snatching her purse up from the counter and speed walking away with soft clicks from her heels. When Tony and the guardians turned back to Peter who was staring at the counter, tears pooling next to his destroyed hand. His chest was heaving with the effort of breathing. Tony made to step forward but Peter seemed to know what he was going to say, holding his hand to his chest and already walking.

"I'll go to medical on my own," he said bluntly, sidestepping Tony who reached out for him, "Don't _fucking_ touch me." He spat. Tony watched in defeat as Peter stepped into the second elevator with the same blank look on his face. Tony awkwardly turned to the guardians, smiling weakly.

"I could use a drink."

——————

"I left my laptop down here." Peter rushed out as he sped into the kitchen on the common room floor where the team were gathered and quickly snatched up his laptop from the counter. His backpack thumped against the free barstool as he hastily shoved the laptop into its case then back into his backpack. The team watched cautiously, the guardians were temporarily staying on earth and Tony had shown the team a video recording of the ordeal between Peter and his aunt.

"You sure you're supposed to be going back to school so soon after your surgery?" Bucky asked also woy. Peter didn't even look up at him, stuffing his lunchbox into his backpack messily.

"Dr Cho says I'm cleared for work and school." He said bluntly. He had tears gathered in the corner on his eyes. He let out a harsh breath of air when he knocked his pencil case out of his bag. Luckily Tony caught it and slowly handed it to him, looking Peter up and down.

"You sure you should go to school in your pyjamas?" He asked hesitantly. Peter threw him a withering glare that made even Steve shrink into his own barestiopl and bush himself in his tea. He was in his baggy Star Wars pyjama pants, and a old hoody. Tony was pretty sure he had Iron man socks on under his converse.

"How long is your cast going to be on for?" Bruce asked trying desperatly to keep Peter speaking.

"Three months. No spidermanning." Peter deadpanned. That made Tony wince, Peter's senses went buzzer when he couldn't let out his energy. Peter turned slowly away from them, staring at himself in the splashback with a sort of lost look.

"I came out when I was thirteen," he blurted, getting everyone's attention again. Even groot lowered his game boy, "As transgender I mean. By the time I was fourteen Ben had changed my name even though we couldn't afford it. He bought my first binder with me and he gave me a bunch of hand me downs cause we couldn't even afford Salvation Army clothing for me. And then when I turned fourteen on my birthday he surprised me with my first testosterone appointment." They weren't sure if Peter was meaning to tell them this or if he was just rambling without thought.

"But then just before I turned sixteen he was just gone," his voice sounded faint now, his non-cast covered hand holding the kitchen counter tightly, "It wasn't like we weren't close before I came out," Peter's voice was cracking and clogged with tears, "But it was like we just kind of connected. Cause you know, he had a teenage boy to connect with rather then a girl. And he took me to all his car shows and taught me everything he knew about model trains and boats and planes and the eighties. He was even there when I got my first packer and when I got stuck in my binder in the school change rooms and had a panic attack and he had to come pick me up after unsticking me." Peter paused to swallow audibly. The team listened with rapt attention, Peter never really opened up to them and he was sixteen now, having lived with them for over half a year now.

"He was the closest thing I ever really had to a dad, because I can't remember mine. And I think he knew before I came out. He was always asking me if I felt comfortable in the clothes May used to but me or put me in for school and stuff. I always lied, cause she always looked so happy when I let her put me in stupid frilly skirts and pink shoes and let her do my hair and my nails and my makeup." Peter paused to wipe his face hurriedly of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"But, but then he was just gone. And I don't think May knew what to do with me. And the first few months after Ben died I couldn't get my T shot because Ben always used to do them for me, then she acted like she was just slipping up on my pronouns and the name, then she was slipping my old girl clothes in with laundry. She acted like she was waiting to get away with it." Peter wipes his face with a sort of strangled sounding noise.

"And Ben was always so proud of me." Peter face twisted, "That night when he died he said that he was looking forward to seeing me when I grew up because he knew I'd be great and he knew I'd be happy but I don't think I'm happy. And sometimes I do wish that I died instead because he was the one person who w-was always kind to me and sup-p-ported me and just loved me and now he's gone and hurts!" Peter babbled. Tony suddenly stood up, shuffling over to Peter and hugging him firmly from behind.

"Don't you dare think like that. You deserve to be alive just as much as he did. Because he would want you to survive and grow up and be strong and happy because I know for a fact you already are that strong young boy he saw." Tony said firmly, hugging {eter as tight as he possibly could. Peter curled his arms around Tony's, closing his eyes firmly.

"But she's right, I'm always so needy and touch starved and it's annoying-" Tony quickly cut him off.

"No. Not allowed. It's not annoying it's endearing and adorable. You're like a little puppy." Tony soothed. Peter was calming down now, sniffling quietly and rubbing his eyes on his sleeves.

"If you say so." He sounded extremely tired and Tony was content to just keep hugging him, especially when Peter was relaxing into his arms.

"Do you really want to go to school?" Tony asked, half teasing.

"Not really." Peter said tiredly. Tony hummed.

"Okay. Let's get you back up to bed then we can talk more later today or tomorrrow." Toky said gently, helping Peter walk to the elevator.

"That's gonna be fun."

——————

"Hey Pete, you okay?" Tony asked gently. Peter was on the last few weeks of his cast, doing much bette then before, now that he was in Tony and Pepper's guardianship, seeing a councillor and going to school regularly.

"I just really need a hug." Peter said tiredly. Pepper nodded and moved over so there was room for Peter to fall into the couch between he and Pepper. He snuggled up between them happily with a content sigh, closing his eyes, his arms wrapped around Pepper's middle, head on her shoulder, Tony's arms around his own middle.

"Cast off soon." Tony said offhandedly. It was normal now to see Peter cuddling with someone in the common rooms.

"Mhm, then court hearing." Peter said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine kiddo."


	20. Uncomfertable Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is dating May. Peter's a package deal
> 
> TW-Abandonments, mentions of past abuse

"Oh, Hey Pete. I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while." Clint said, pausing for a moment with the rest of the team when he saw Natasha sitting on the couch and {eter in the middle of the lounge room floor with a game controller in his hands.

"Hey Cunt," Peter deadpanned, not even looking up from the TV screen. Clint looked incredulously to Natasha who had a smirk on her face as she watched the TV screen.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked. Natasha grinned.

"You did accidentally introduce yourself as Cunt." She reasoned. Peter snorted from his place, trying to hide his smile.

"It was one time!" Clint whined, sinking into another couch. Peter was grinning, flinching when one of the Aliens killed him.

"Come in Riply." Peter muttered, flinching again when he was killed again. The team were confused and curious, sitting around the lounge room, mostly watching Peter play the game.

"So, why is there a child with you Nat?" Tony asked.

"She's dating my mom." Peter said, not even looking away from the screen. Natasha hummed, grinning when Peter got killed again.

"And she's on medical training for a few months so he's staying with me." She paused to watch Peter for a moment, "Go left them right and go into the locker while it comes down from the vents." She suggested. Peter hummed and tried what she said, grin widening when it worked.

"How long have you been dating her?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Three years." Natasha said. The team nodded, Clint his not only a wife but also children from them. If he could hide them, Natasha could hide a girlfriend and a sort of son.

"I didn't know you liked woman." Bucky said, pushing Steve and falling into the couch next to him.

"She's a raging Lesbian." Peter deadpanned from the floor.

"And you're a bisexual mess." Natasha countered. Peter hummed.

"I take pride in that." He said. Natasha rolled her eyes and went back to watching Peter play the game.

"So what's it like having the Black widow as your mom's girlfriend?" Bruce asked. Peter shrugged vaguely.

"I dunno. She makes my mum happy, and she teaches me cool stuff. And she's really cool." Peter said offhandedly. Natasha cocked her head.

"You think I'm cool?" She asked curiously. Peter paused his game, putting his controller down and twisting around so he was facing Natasha.

"Duh." He said, waving a hand around in the air like it was obvious. Natasha smile faltered for a moment, a soft look coming to her eyes.

"Why do you even think I'm cool?" She asked. Peter shrugged again, turning so he was sitting cross legged in front of her now.

"You're the black widow, duh. You don't treat my mom like shit, you actually love and care about her. You went to my school and dealt with that whole Flash thing, and people don't really like standing up for me and stuff," Peter paused for a moment, his face screwing up, "Oh! And you teach me those cool self defence moves, like the neck thing with my thighs. That stuff is cool. You actually at least pretend that you like me, cause you watch movies with me and stuff. You play video games with me, and you like all the same music I like." Peter said.

"I don't just pretend to like you, you're my favourite teenager," Natasha said. Peter snorted, sending her a grin before turning back around and resuming his game.

"I'm the only teenager you know." He said. Natasha poked his back with her foot.

"You remember that time I taught you how to use a condom?" She asked, breaking into laughter. Peter glanced back at her then back at the screen.

"Don't remind me. That is the most traumatic experience I've ever had." Peter deadpanned. Natasha's laughter just got louder.

"How was it traumatic?" She asked. Peter paused the game again, pointing his controller at Natasha.

"You teaching my how to put a condom in the bathroom with a banana until I was sobbing is definitely traumatic. You kept referring to the banana as your penis then proceeded to eat the banana. I'd only known you for two months. I thought you were gonna chop my dick off." Peter said seriously, waving the controller around in the air. Natasha calmed herself so she could speak.

"It's not like you even got anything out of the contraceptive lesson." She teased. Peter's eyes narrowed and lips pressed together.

"Oh haha lets make fun of Peter cause he's a virgin. Fuck off at least I don't fuck my girlfriend next to her son's room." He said, resuming his game again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natasha asked accusingly. Peter made a face.

"We have thin walls. I hear literally everything from my moms room. Why do you think I go to MJ's or Ned's whenever you stay over?" Peter asked. That got several laughs out of the team. Natasha kicker his back with a small grin.

"Play your game boy, I know where you sleep."

——————

"You look dead." Natasha deadpanned as Peter shuffled into the kitchen. Peter glanced up at her.

"I feel dead." He croaked.

"You also sound dead," Tony added offhandedly. Peter shrugged, taking his lunch box from Natasha's hands, she sent him a wink.

"MJ wanted to FaceTime," Peter said, yawning and rubbing his eyes as pushing his things into his backpack.

"MJ and you are really serious." Natasha mused. Peter hummed.

"We _have_ been dating a whole year." Peter teased, sending a grin as he looked down at his undone shoelaces forlornly.

"Do we need to have another sex talk cause I'm happy to-" Peter cut her off with a squak.

"No mama I do not need another sex talk! The last one was more then enough!" He exclaimed, but then he froze when he realised what he said. Natasha's mouth was opening and closing.

"Did you just call me mama?" She asked slowly. Peter unfroze, snatching up his backpack from the barstool and tucking his shoelaces into his shoe.

"I need to go to school!" He blurted, running out of the kitchen. Natasha could faintly hear him punching the down button then stepping into the elevator.

"So, that was a first I assume," Clint said. Natasha nodded slowly.

"He's a complicated kid. He's never really had any friends and not of May's ex's have hated him. I didn't even know he thought of me like that." She said quietly. Clint nodded his head watching Natasha who slowly pulled out her phone.

"I need to call his mum."

——————

Peter had been trying to sneak back to his room. To give him credit it was a hard task, the elevator dinging loudly when it open and the doors practically banging open. He carefully slipped off his shoes and held his keys tightly, walking as slow as he could.

"Peter is that you?" Natasha asked, pausing her conversation with Tony who nodded to himself and looked down at his phone. Peter slumped, no getting out of it.

"Yes." He said, dropping his shoes to the floor and taking off his backpack.

"Can you come in here so we can talk about what happened this morning?" Natasha asked. Peter closed his eyes, fists clenched.

"Can we please not do that?" He asked. He almost thought Natasha was going to say yes.

"I've already talked to May Peter, she said she wants us to talk about it." She said. Peter slumped again, slowly walking to the lounge room and standing stiffly in the doorway.

"I have this fear of rejection, which makes it really hard to tell people how I feel and what I want and need. Because of my dad dying when I was so young, and because of May's ex's. And because I've never really had any friends." Peter drew on a deep breath, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Natasha's calculated look. His hand were clenched tightly at his sides.

"I also have this constant need to please people because of my fear of rejection. And None of May's partners have actually liked me, like that one who used to hurt me when she was out, or that other one who broke up with May because of me. But it got really confusing when you started dating May because you treated her well and you made me kinda feel like I had two parents again and I like to think that you like me and you like hanging out with me. And how do I tell you that I think of you as my mum because it's a really weird and uncomfortable conversation which I'm really not good at." Peter finished. He still had his eyes closed and he was refusing to move. He could hear Natasha's slow even breathing and the team shifting slightly.

"Peter honey can you open your eyes for me?" Natasha said gently. Peter shook his head, he could already feel tears gathering in his eyes and he didn't want to see the look on not only Natasha's face but also the teams. Then he realised Natasha never called him honey and he was really starting to freak out, his breathing was picking up and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"Peter when I started dating May the one thing I always thought about was if my presence would make you uncomfortable, or if you would ever open up to me. And it got confusing for me too, because whenever people ask me if I have any kids, I think of you. Because I think of you like my son." Natasha said slowly. Peter's eyes slowly opened, he was silent for several moments save for sniffles.

"You do?" He asked, hopefulness slipping into his voice. Natasha smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I do. Now get over here."

——————

"Calm down, you're making me nervous." Natasha chuckled, patting Peter's shoulder gently. Peter only held the flowers for May tighter to his chest.

"There she is!" He exclaimed, tapping Natasha's arm repeatedly and pointing to May who was smiling and waving at the two. When she got in front of them Natasha gently took the flowers before Peter could crush them. She was glad she did because second later Peter was stepping forward and hugging May tightly. May chuckled and wrapped her own arms around peter.

"You missed me then?" She asked in amusement. Peter nodded into her shoulder, she'd never been gone for more than a week and this time she'd been gone three months.

"He wanted to get you flowers," Natasha said with a wink, coming up behind Peter, hugging him and May and kissing May on the lips gently.

"Such a gentleman. Now, are you gonna stop hugging me?"


	21. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is recovered from HYDRA, but his recovery is a long one
> 
> TW-Descriptions of abuse, torture, PTSD, recorvery

"Hello, my name is Tony. I'm just gonna sit here okay?" Tony asked. The boy nodded slowly, looking down at his hands which were resting palm down in the table. Then he flipped them as Tony was rattling off his rights under SHIELD custody. Tony paused, he had a tattoo on his wrist. Tony reaches out to catch his hand only for the boy to flinch away and snap his head up to look at him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. Can I look?" Tony asked gently. The boy watched Tony closely as he took his hand then pulled it towards himself.

"P373R. What does that mean?" Tony asked, looking up at the boy whose other hand slowly rose to point at his own chest. Tony traced his thumb over the tattoo.

"This is you?" The boy nodded slowly, "How about we change it. Looks like Peter. Do you like that? Peter?" Tony asked. The boy stared at Tony intently for several minutes.

"Peter?" He asked slowly, stretching out the letters like he was testing the word on his tongue. Tony nodded, watching as the boy pointed to himself in confusion.

"Yeah, that's you now. No more P373R. Peter." Tony said gently. The corner of Peter's lips tugged up slightly like he was going to smile. Tony and he both looked to the door when it clicked open, revealing the team. The boy looked extremely scared as the team slowly sat around the table with him and Tony. Tony sighed and shifted.

"It's okay, they're friends of mine." He soothed. Peter seemed to relax. He made a confused looking face and looked at each of their faces.

"Friends?" He asked slowly. Tony's mouth fell open for a moment. He shifted again.

"Yeah. It means someone who cares about you. Who you don't keep secrets from and who you can always make a promise with and they'll keep them no matter what." Tony explained. Peter nodded slowly, pointing to himself.

"Peter." He said, them pointing to Tony expectantly. Tony grinned.

"Tony." He said, pointing to himself. Peter pointed to himself then to Tony.

"Friends?" He asked. Tony grinned.

"Yeah. Friends." He paused, "Now Peter, I need to ask you a few things and you need to make sure you tell me the truth." Peter nodded at Tony, listening intently, "Can you tell me where your home is? Better yet can you draw it for me, you don't speak much." Tony slid over a pencil and a notepad after demonstrating how to use it. Peter took the pencil in his hand slowly. He was still for several moments before the pencil slowly touched down. He just moved it in circle after circle until it was a mess of scribbles. He placed the pencil down and picked up the notepad, flipping it and showing Tony and the team who were silent.

Tony nodded slowly. Pretty soon Peter had answered as many questions as he could. And Fury had already approved for his transfer into a room in the compound with e team during his rehabilitation. After gently leading him to the common floor Tony dug through the hall closest for some clean plain clothes before they could get him some of his own. Peter took them into his arms with another confused look on his face before he was trying to pull his shirt over his head.

"Woah, woah, okay sorry. Uh, privacy. Do you know what that is?" Tony asked, lowering Peter's shirt gently again. Peter shook his head again. Tony sighed, Bucky had warned him he probably hadn't been offered privacy, or to talk, or to eat, or to, or to. Or to a lot of things.

"Uh it's so you can change without feeling uncomfortable because people are watching. Here, the bathroom," Tony gently pushed Peter into the bathroom and made to shut the door only for Peter to place a firm hand on the door, re-opening it.

"Okay. No closed doors. Here, you can still see out of it but we can't see you." Tony said. Peter nodded slowly as the door drifted closed. Tony turned back to the team who had been watching Peter closely.

"Who knew you'd be good with kids?" Steve asked, a sort of teasing tone in his voice. Tony shrugged.

"I just wish someone had been kind to me when I was a teenager."

——————

"I apologise to interrupt your meeting, but Peter appears to be locked in the pantry and in distress."

——————

FRIDAY had told him everything would be okay. The team were in a meeting and trusted Peter enough to leave him alone, Peter usually took that time to get fresh clothes, shower, eat and drink. But the door had clicked closed behind him in the pantry and FRIDAY couldn't get it open, leaving him locked in a pitch black silent room. He curled into a ball on the floor, hands pressed firmly over his ears and eyes squeezed shut.

_"Subject appears to be refusing to partake in the experiment. Commencing punishment process C-A. Subject P373R appears to respond most effectively to C-A." Peter could hear the trainer saying into the recorder. Peter was screaming bloody murder, they could never get him to talk let alone scream._

_Two other agents had a firm grip on Peter's upper arms, lifting him off the floor and carrying him down the dirty, grimy dimly lit hallway. They didn't stop no matter how much Peter screamed, cried, bit, scratched, kicked or punched. Until they were outside the door at the end of the hall, one of them flinging open the door and throwing him into the tiny room. It wasn't even big enough for him to lie down on his back fully. They shoved his legs in before he could jump up from the floor, locking the door firmly behind him._

_It didn't matter how much he screamed and cried and begged it didn't matter._

"Peter! Peter can you hear me?!" Peter heard Tony's voice. Tony always took care of him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Tony, his face wet with tears. Tony, nore the team behind him expected Peter to crawl forward slowly and hug Tony around his middle. Tony was in his knees and Peter's face was buried in his chest and arms around his chest.

"What happened?" Tony aske in confusion. Peter wasn't sobbing or shaking, just crying wordlessly into Tony's shirt and hugging him as close as possible.

"Dark. Quiet. Small." Peter whispered. Tony nodded slowly, wrapping his own arms gently around Peter who was holding him as tightly and close as possible. Tony cared about him. Tony kept him safe. Because Tony is his friend.

"Okay, it's okay. You're okay. You don't ever have to be in the dark, or silence or in a small room again. You're safe here." Tony soothed, running a hand through Peter's hair and the other rubbing his back. Peter's hair had grown out quite a lot since he'd been staying with him, he'd been training with Bucky and Natasha since they were the only ones who could calm him down if he had a flashback or lost control of his powers. Tony and Bruce has been working on his speach and how much he knew, he was pretty advanced for his age.

"Safe." Peter mumbled agaisnt Tony's chest. He was relaxing now, and Tony definitely noticed. Tony has a sort of heartbroken look on his face, Peter felt safe with him, he'd never felt safe before. He glanced back at the team who were watching quietly.

"That's right, you're safe. I promise."

——————

"Okay, it's gonna be a bit loud," Tony Warner, Peter took the Christmas cracker with a slow nod, "Okay, you take this end and tug while I tug the other end okay? It's gonna smell like smoke a bit and there's gonna be a sudden noise." Peter nodded again, pulling when Tony counted down. He jumped slightly when the cracker went off but then grinned. He didn't smile much but when he did the team felt it could light up the room, especially when his grin turned into laughter.

"You like them?" Tony asked in amusement. Peter nodded happily, then watching as Tony turned it around and revealed the small things inside. Peter watched with wide eyes as Tony slowly unloaded the items into his hands. A small plastic spider, a flimsy paper crown and joke on a paper. Tony cocked his head and grinned.

"Okay, what do you call a person without a body and a nose?" He asked. Peter made a small noise of recognition for Tony to continue, "Nobody nose." Tony finished. Peter's resolved into giggles, taking back the paper in his hands.

"You like dad jokes huh?" Toky asked. Peter calmed himself and nodded his head yes. He sniffed seriously and picked up the paper crown, unfolding it and putting it on Tony's head. The team watching in amusement and Tony and Peter did another cracker, Peter giggling at the jokes, letting Tony put a crown on his head and waving the plastic spider in Tony's face.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Steve asked Bucky who hummed quietly.

"He's got Tony. And he's got us. He's gonna be just fine."


	22. He's Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony decide to adopt, but Peter has a lot of problems
> 
> TW-Mentions of past abuse, eating disorders, breaking recovery

"Nice haircut." Tony teased. Peter stopped in the doorway, his backpack in his hand. His other came up to run through his hair, his hair hung just below his jaw now, rather than its scraggly shoulder length.

"She cut half of it off," Peter said, walking again and glancing at Pepper who smiled at him.

"I just had to make it even. You can still grow it out but now you won't look like a wet dog." Pepper said, tugging on his hair making him grin as he put his backpack down on one of the stools. The team watched quietly, they'd seen Peter around the penthouse and trailing Tony, but had barely interacted with him. Tony and Pepper had adopted him a few months ago, he was a shy kid.

"But if you ever wanna cut it short you know," Tony teased, trailing off into silence. Peter snorted and picked his beaten up and sticker-covered laptop up from the counter.

"Bag packed?" People asked, Peter hummed, he'd always taken his lunchbox Proper always packed for him, "Showered?" He hummed again, "Fresh clean clothes?" He hummed yet again, "You know what classes you have today?"

"Double Chem before recess, timber work, then engineering, lunch, then calculus then AP algebra." Peter listed, patting his now closed backpack. Pepper nodded, glancing to Tony who nodded.

Peter had grown up mostly in the system, bouncing from foster home to foster home and even landing in a few group homes. It was a mix of genetics and lack of available food. He'd always been really small, and he was used to not having enough food to go around. At most two full meals a day, but he ever only really had snacks or dinner. Pepper and Tony called it an eating disorder, he didn't even know what that was before them.

"Did you have breakfast?" Pepper asked gently. Peter made a face.

"I never have breakfast." He said. Pepper sighed and glanced at the team then to Tony who nodded again.

"I understand, but Dr Cho has changed your meal plan to include three square meals instead of two and snacking," Proper said slowly. Peter made another face, his lip twitched. And Tony could tell he was going to get upset, his hand was tight around the counter.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked with a shrug. Tony stood up and walked over to Pepper slowly. Tony was saying something, but Peter didn't really hear it, all he could feel was the counter, cold and smooth against his palms, his clothes. And then he thought about actually eating, it made him feel sick.

"But I don't want to." He cut in. Then suddenly both Tony and Pepper were saying things, they were both staring at him, and they were both gesturing in the air and Peter felt like he was drowning. He, he couldn't breathe, and his hands were shaking. And his knees were constantly buckling then straightening, and it felt like he wasn't there, in the kitchen.

"Peter you're having a panic attack. I need you to listen to my voice and try to follow my breathing." He heard Tony's voice say faintly. Tony had his hands on his shoulders, he didn't like that. He didn't like it when people touched him.

"No, no I'm f-fine." Peter stuttered out. If he just calmed down he'd be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

"Peter you are not fine you're having a panic attack. You need to listen or you're going to faint." Pepper said faintly. Her hand was on his lower back and it just made everything worse.

"No, not had one since M-May died." He said as firmly as he could. But then he couldn't stand up and he was falling to a heap on the floor, on his hands and knees. And he could taste the bile and then he was throwing up everywhere. Onto the floor, all over his hands and his knees and he could see Pepper and Tony's dropping to their knees in front of him. He thought it was a pitty, they always had suck nice clothes.

"I'm sorry, 'm sorry, didn't mean to, didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Peter sobbed, his tears dropping to the floor. He kept babbling and crying incoherently because it was just so much and he couldn't stop crying. His vomit was up his nose and it was all over his face.

"Peter, Peter honey we aren't mad. We're just really worried okay. It's okay." Tony tried to soothe. But he didn't miss how Peter flinched violently when he placed a hand on his shoulder. He was still hyperventilating and sobbing.

"Please don't h-hurt me." He cried. Pepper and Tony both looked to each other in shock and confusion, not sure what to say.

"Honey, why would we want to hurt you?" Pepper said softly. Peter looked like he was going to fall to the floor, blinking rapidly, drool and spittle leaking from his mouth.

"Cause I did a bad thing." He stuttered out. Pepper and Tony looked to each other again before Tony slowly shuffled forward, wincing at the feeling of the vomit, gently sitting Peter down and leaning his back against one of the barstools.

"Peter listen to me you didn't do a bad thing. You were upset, in distress and I understand why you threw up. I'm not mad that you threw up and I'm not upset that you are upset. I'm not even upset that you didn't want to eat. But we need to get you cleaned up. No school, sleep then up to med-bay just to make sure you're okay." Tony said firmly, linking arms with Peter who looked like he was going to pass out.

"But double chem." He said tiredly.

"Can wait." Tony finished for him. Peter made a small noise when he looked down at the mess of vomit on the floor then to Pepper who shouldn't have looked as kind and gentle as she did kneeling in the pool of vomit.

"That was a nice suit," Peter remarked, leaning against the barstool harshly. Tony hummed, patting Peter's knee.

"I can get a new one. Don't worry bud."

——————

"Jesus fuck how didn't we know about this?" Tony seethed, waving the file around in the air. Pepper placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, patting his shoulder and gently taking the file from him.

"What's in the file?" Steve asked quietly. It was the same night, the team had helped clean up the kitchen and get peter to the med-bay where he took a sanitary shower. He'd been checked up and other then some rawness and wheezing he was free to go. The first thing he did was eat the breakfast Pepper had originally tried to talk to him about, followed by the lunch then dropping off to sleep. It had surprised them all, but it seemed like it helped.

"Adopted by Ben and May Parker after biological parents death. Ben Parker does in a robbery, May Parker has a heart attack." Pepper started, Tony had a frustrated look on his face.

"Neglect, more neglect," he pointed to the open file review, "Abuse, abuse _and_ neglect, neglect, neglect, lack of funding, neglect, lack of funding, then us. We are true first people to even offer him new clothes. Jesus Christ, I can't even with the foster system." Tony said, scrubbing his hands over this face, letting a few tears smear his hands. Pepper hummed and pat his back.

"It's okay, he's here now."

——————

Peter had been doing much better, sticking to his meal plans, starting to eat in front of more and lore people with less and fewer restrictions. He'd been getting better and better at asking for what he wanted and needed; help with homework, stationary, shoes, clothing, advice. Physical affection was something Tony and Pepper knew Peter wanted, but didn't know how to ask for.

They didn't say anything when Peter walked in and out of the lounge room with a sort of frustrated hesitant look on his face until he finally stopped right in front of Tony and Pepper.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Pepper asked. Peter had messily confessed he loved it when they gave him nicknames; buddy, kiddo, honey, sweetheart, lovey, Petey pie. He loved it.

"I um," he paused to look away from them and pat his hips, "Can I maybe have a hug? Or like a really long hug?"

"A cuddle maybe?" Tony suggested. Peter nodded, still not looking at them. Tony and Pepper shuffled apart slightly so there was a space between them, each of them patting the spot for Peter who grinned sheepishly and carefully after a few stiff moments, waiting for a negative reaction to jump up front he couch and hide away. When they didn't say anything he slowly brought his legs up into the couch and curled up between them.

"This is nice." He said quietly. Tony and Pepper hummed, curling themselves around Peter, he thought he could get used to the feeling of Pepper pressing kisses around his face while giggling, Tony running his hands through his hair. This was nice.

Eventually, Peter was sound asleep, one hand cushioning his head and the other scrunched in the fabric of Pepper's shirt. His head was tucked against her collarbone. Tony was still running his hands through his hair.

"He's happy."


	23. Crush Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery kids, adoptions, MIT and broken noses. Peter is a great kid and Rhodey and Tony love him a lot
> 
> TW-Off scene broken nose and injuries. Heavy undertones of abandonment and self-esteam issues

"Okay, Peter says he's free this weekend because practice got cancelled because one of the players broke his leg and they need a replacement. He already has some clothes set out and I've contacted the team so they can come up to the tower around midday." Tony stressed, flattening his shirt and pacing back and forth in front of Rhodey who was watching him with a smile.

"Tones, it's fine. Peter's the greatest kid out there, the team will love him. They reacted fine about Clint's kids, right? And they know we're married." Rhodey soothed, catching Tony's hand and gently tugging him towards him until he was standing between his legs.

"Yeah but everyone kind of expected that. I'm just worried about it because you know what people say about me and my past and-" Rhodey cut Tony off quickly.

"Nope, don't do that. The team are your family, they believe in you and they love you. Okay?" Rhodey said gently. Tony nodded slowly, ducking to press a kiss onto Rhodey's lips.

"You're too good with words Honey bear." He said fondly. Rhodey grinned.

"You love it."

——————

"Oh! And, and Abe got a goal from three-point and Flash didn't even see it coming which is _so_ ironic." Peter rambled. Rhodey nodded, helping peter take off his backpack and patting his sprained wrist, glancing at the bloody cotton shoved up his nose. He then glanced to Tony, who was slowly standing up from the couches and the team staring at them in confusion.

"I thought we agreed Peter was going to meet the team on Saturday," Tony said slowly. Peter finally started paying attention, clueing on to Tony.

"Well, the dummy got his nose broken," Rhodey said, patting Peter's head making him grin lazily. Tony narrowed his eyes, walking up to Peter, holding his jaw tightly as and moving his face in every which way.

"What happened? And is that a sprained wrist?" Tony asked. Peter nodded.

"Yep. Flash drop-kicked the ball at me while I was talking with the coach. But I already got it reset by coach so it's fine. And the wrist happened cause I slipped when I tried to swipe the ball from Seymour." Peter rambled, waving his other hand. Tony narrowed his eyes and poked at the cotton up his nose.

"I really don't like that Flash kid. This is the second time you've gotten hurt at practice cause of him." Tony said suspiciously. Peter rolled his eyes and waved his hand again.

"He's harmless, he's just annoyed cause I overtook his Chemistry grade again." Peter said lazily. Tony narrowed his eyes further.

"You should change the cotton so it doesn't get infected." He remarked. Peter waved his hand again, blushing slightly under the attention.

"It's fine, I can change it in a bit. I don't wanna dislodge the reset." Peter said. Tony hummed, patting Peter's jaw and neck.

"Now go change, you're stinky." Peter made to made a whining noise only for Tony to seat him, "Go, and don't leave your grass stained shoes on the carpet. Put them away." Peter groaned, still in his yellow and blue soccer uniform, shin pads, field shoes. He slunk off done the hall while taking off his shoes easily. Rhodey and Tony awkwardly turned to the team who were watching with grins.

"So. A son." Clint prompted. Tony and Rhodey glanced at eachother.

"Yep." Tony said, taking Rhodey's hand tightly in his own and rocking on his heels slightly.

"So is he related to one of you or?" Steve asked.

"Nope. We started fostering him a few months ago and just put in the application to adopt him." Rhodey said, sensing Tony's nerves.

"Cool, what's his name?" Natasha asked.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. He's thinking about changing his last name though." Tony said with a nod.

"And he does sport?" Bucky asked.

"Yep. Soccer, apparently he's played it since he was five. He's got quite a lot of colleges with their eyes on him and he's on a nationwide team." Rhodey said. Apparently they were taking turns talking.

"How old is he now?" Bruce asked.

"Sixteen, he's in Junior year." Tony said, a grin growing on his face.

"Anything like you guys?" Sam asked. Rhodey grinned, flicking Tony's head fondly.

"All of my manners and common sense, but all of Tony's smarts and wit. He's a little goblin." He said. Just as Tony was about to say somthing Peter came walking back into the room, completely uninterested in the team and grabbing his backpack.

"I have a chemistry quiz on Friday that I need to study for. MJ and I wrote flash cards together." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Really? You're in a room full of your childhood heroes and you want to study for Chemistry?" Tony asked, clearly unimpressed. Peter shrugged.

"Yeah? I need to keep my grades up." He said with a shrug, turning back around and going back to his room. Tony threw his retreating back a defeated look before sighing.

"He's not terribly social." Tony said with a shrug.

"He's very dedicated." Steve mused.

"He wants to get a scholarship for soccer and do biomedical engineering." Rhodey mused, rocking on his heels with a proud looking smile.

"Well when he's not at practice or studying we should meet him properly."

——————

Peter practically fainted when he stepped out of the elevator. He was leant over into his knees, holding a finger up into the air while he breathed heavily for a minute. He could sense Tony and Rhodey standing up from their couches in confusion.

"Why are you breathing like that?" Tony asked, worry lacing his voice. Peter finally stood up, still holding the envelope tightly in his hand.

"Ran, from, the subway station." He painted.

"Why'd you do that?" Rhodey asked curiously. The team were sitting off to the side, they were under the impression Peter was at practice again, he _was_ in his boots, shin pads and team socks after all. Peter waved the letter around vaguely in the air.

"I thought you had practice." Tony said suspiciously.

"I did, until I got this and coach said I should go home." He said, finally getting back his breath.

"Okay, and what is 'this'?" Rhodey asked. Peter nodded, walking over and slapping the contents of the letter into the coffee table.

"Early acceptance letter for MIT. Full ride scholarship. I'll be joining the team and finishing my senior classes online while going to campus classes. They've set up a tour for campus, dorm numbers, classes and are playing for a flight out to get paperwork signed, me to move into the dorm and a tour. There's another kid my age who got a scholarship forming with me." Peter explained swiftly. He had this grin on his face, the same one when he did something people told him he couldn't.

"Wow, that's, wow. Jeez Peter this is amazing. Wow, we're really proud. Full ride? Congrats kiddo." Tony said, picking up the letter and scanning through it quickly. Peter practically beamed at the praise.

"We didn't even know you applied early." Rhodey paused, "Why didn't we know you applied?" Peter sort of deflated, his smile faltering. He shrugged lamely.

"Everyone's always told me I can't succeed because I'm from the foster system. And I've wanted to go to MIT since I was a kid, I've known what I wanted to do with my life since I was a kid. And everyone told me I couldn't do it because I wasn't good enough or because there was someone better. And I've worked really hard, I don't have many friends or experience with boys or girls because I spend to much time studying for tests or assignments or I'm practicing until I'm bleeding." Peter rambled, looking away from Tony and Rhodey.

"I applied as around six months before you started fostering me. And I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd just tell me the same things everyone does. Or if you didn't, I wanted to get in because I had the skills to, not because my dads are the face of MIT. I wanted to make this happen because I wanted to prove everyone wrong, because I know I can." Peter finished, an unreadable determined look on his face. Rhodey and Tony glanced at eachother then they Peter.

"Peter we aren't mad. We are really, really, really proud. And we think it's great that you want to do something by yourself, you are a young adult now and you are allowed to make independent decisions." Tony said, looking to Rhodey for him to continue.

"We just wish we'd been able to support you through this. Because you're our son, we care about you and love you." Rhodey said gently. Peter made a confused face.

"You guys love me?" He asked quietly. He had tears gathering in his eyes and his hands were starting to shake, Tony and Rhodey knew why, no one had loved Peter for a long time.

"Of course we do." Tony said, taking Peter's hands gently after placing the letter down and tugging him down onto the couch between he and Rhodey. They both hugged Peter from the sides, and he was kind of frozen for a few moments in shock before sinking into the couch and getting comfortable between them.

"I love you guys too." He said softly. Tony and Rhodey hummed, holding Peter tighter.

"We need to celebrate. This is amazing Peter, and we're proud of you." Rhodey said firmly, patting Peter's cheek until he was nodding and giggling.

"Thank you." He said. Tony hummed.

"And packing, the flights in a week boys."

——————

"Tony says he's really sorry he couldn't make it this week but that he sends love and kiss. He's made sure he's free for the next Zoom." Rhodey said, settling into his seat while Peter got comfortable stomach down on his bed.

"Yeah I've been getting his texts. Who taught him emojis? It should be illegal." He said, making a grossed out face which made Rhodey grin.

"He found them all on his own. He does it just to annoy you. Anyway, how've you been?" He asked. Peter shifted, glancing down at his watch, to the other side of the dorm room (where Rhodey knew his roommates bed was) then to the door.

"Well I kind of wanted to ask you some advice." Peter was blushing madly, lips pressed together, "Boy advice." He said finally. Rhodey cocked his head.

"Ahhh, the college life has finally left you open for a relationship. So, who is it? Another one of the early applicants?" Rhodey teased. Peter scrubbed his hands over his face.

"It's my roommate." He groaned in mortification. They hadn't met Peter's room made on their tour, they didn't want to overwhelm the two by having them tour and move in on the same day. Rhodey has seen flashes of the other boys side when they zoomed or a mysterious boy cropped out of all the photos Peter sent he and Tony.

"Tell me about him." Rhodey said. Peter had this sort of dopey love sick look on his face.

"He's really pretty, like _illegal_ status pretty. He always makes time to hang out with me, and it's pretty easy cause we have the same classes. He comes to my practices and waits for me, and he sits with me in classes and no one ever wants to do that. He's like, really really nice and he's funny and he had this thing, where whenever he says bye he clicks his fingers. And he compliments me allllll the time, and I can't tell if it's in a friend way or a crush way. And he's always chill about all my schedules, first and eating plans I always put up and when they change he always asks about them and stuff." Peter was rambling, Rhodey knew that.

"And he likes all the same stuff I do. It's really nice to have someone to talk to about all kinds of things. And he doesn't mind that I can be really weird or socially awkward. And he lets me ramble to him all the time. I dunno, I just really like him and I've never really let myself like someone before." Peter finished, looking up at Rhodey who was smiling softly.

"Pete, he sounds like a keeper. Tell him how you feel when the time is right. And if he's really as great as you say and the feelings are onesided, then he'll handle it well and your friendship won't change." Rhodey said firmly. Peter opened his mouth to speak when the door to the dorm room opened and in stepped a boy the same age as Peter.

"Honey I'm home." He said jokingly. That definitely reminded Rhodey of he and Tony's dorm days. A wide grin split across Peter's face.

"Hey Harls." He said. 'Harls' grinned and shuffled out of his jacket and backpack, pulling a few things out of his backpack and throwing them onto his bag. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Harley asked. Peter rolled over onto his side so he could talk better to Harley.

"Just talked to one of my dads." He said, gesturing to the screen where Rhodey waved good naturedly. Harley sent him a grin and a wave.

"Afternoon Mr Rhodes. Peter talks a lot about you. He's great and all but he leaves his dirty socks all over the floor and snores." Harley said. Peter made a face and threw a pillow at Harley which he ducked away from. Rhodey grinned.

"He did that at home too. He does have his good points though." He teased. Harley hummed, patting the back of Peter's thigh absentmindedly.

"Yes, the soccer boy thigh phenomenon." He said said vaguely, offering a squeeze to Peter's thigh before going offscreen. Peter looked a little dazed after the thigh incident but went back to chattering with Rhodey who grinned again when Harley came back into the frame half an hour later.

"You wanna pick up some take out? I know a good burger place." He offered with a grin. Peter glanced at Rhodey who nodded.

"Yeah I'll just wrap this up and put some shoes on." He said with a matching grin. Harley nodded.

"I'll wait outside for you." He said, picking up his shoes and his jacket and closing the door with a soft click.

"Crush compliments. Those are definitely crush complements. And I want him over for break at least for two days." Rhodey said sternly.

"Can do." He grinned.

"And be safe. Just because you're in your own dorms doesn't mean you have to ignore safe sex. I know what sixteen year olds are like." He said sternly. Peter made a mortified sounding noise.

"Oh my god dad stop. I'll call you guys next week and tell you all about it. I love you, bye." He said, red in the face and waiting for Rhodey to say it back before closing his laptop. If Tony and Harley freaked out when they saw eachother in the next Zoom call when Peter went to introduce them, he wasn't gonna say anything.


	24. Controversy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter posts something about rape and sexual assault on his Spiderman account and tony suggests he takes it down
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of rape, self victem blaming

"Hey Pete, did you mean to post on your Spiderman account yesterday?" Tony asked, walking straight into the room and up to Peter. Peter looked up from his textbook with a sort of confused look on his face, he didn't interact with the team much, but now that he and Tony were on good terms it was normal for him to just chill at the tower in the common room.

"Yeah. Why?" Peter asked. Tony looked back down at his phone.

" _Maybe instead of dictating what young girls can do with their bodies we teach young boys not to rape and sexuallly assault_." He recited. Peter made a face.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Peter said in confusion. Tony looked back up at Peter.

"Kid it's a bit controversial. Spiderman is already getting some backlash about the tweet." Tony said worriedly. Peter shrugged.

"It's not controversial if it's the truth." He said simply, looking back down at his textbook and narrowing his eyes to read it better.

"Peter this is serious, what you say has an affect." Tony said. Everyone in the room could practically feel Peter's demeanour change. He looked up at Tony slowly with an unreadable look on his face.

"You think I don't know that?" He said quietly. Tony could hear a penny drop, and he just knew he'd said the wrong thing. Peter slowly stood up, his textbook sliding off his lap and thumping to the floor.

"You think I don't know that what I say has an impact? That my actions have consequences? Well how about this Tony," Peter paused, marching right up to tony and tapping the arc reactor through his shirt, "What about the impact it has on hundreds of young girls and boys when they aren't taught that it's okay to say no. That it's okay to not want to do something with another person. That it's okay to have bodily autonomy. What about the hundreds of young boys who don't even know that what they're being taught is wrong? And that girl didn't just not know what she wanted, or that she was begging for it?" Peter spat. Tony was opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide. Even at the ferry he hadn't seen Peter like this, so much fire and emotion.

"And here's the thing, the look of fear in the people's eyes who I save in the alleyways, behind the stores, in crowds, late at night. That look of fear is something I can never forget, and neither can they. They are never going to forget the day they were sexually assaulted, or the day they were raped, or the day they were almost sexually assaulted or almost raped." Peter just seemed to just have more to say, tears were gathering in his eyes but they didn't take away from the venom in his voice.

"Because I can't ever forget the day I was raped. Because everytime I see that happening all I can feel is myself being pressed against those lockers again and being powerless to stop it because I trusted him. And he thought I owed it to him, because I smiled at him in the hallways and hugged him goodbye after decathlon. I can feel him undoing my belt and pulling down my pants and underwear not caring that I said no, that I begged him to stop and just let me go home, that he pushed inside even thought I was screaming in pain, that I was hitting him and trying to get away." Peter's finger was still pressed agaisnt the arc reactor and Tony suddenly realised Peter had grown, he was taller then him now. But he didn't see Spiderman, he saw Peter Parker.

"And I'm never going to forget it. No matter how long it's been, or how many therapists or group sessions or recovery wards. I'm never going to forget that. And I'm never going to stop questioning if it was my fault." Peter paused, his eyes flickering around Tony's face.

"What if I had worn different jeans that were less tight? What if I hadn't worn my favourite shirt? What if I had done my hair different? What if I hadn't smiled at him like that? What if, what if, what if, what if? Because maybe if he had the education he should, maybe he would have known I didn't owe him that, that I was just being friendly because that's what fourteen year olds _do_. No one should ever have to think about the what if's or remember those things because those things never should have happened to them." Peter pointed to the phone.

"And if you don't agree with that, then I can't associate with you," Peter picked up his backpack from the floor, tugging out his suit and placing it down on the coffee table.

"Than you can have that back." He finished, picking up his things and putting them back in his bag then leaving the common room without a backwards glance. Tony looked between his phone and where Peter had been standing.

"I need to find Pepper."

——————

"We at Stark industries are in full support of Spider-Man's previous tweet. Sexual assault and rape are real threats, but lack of education is the real threat. Don't be afraid to have an open conversation with your sons about consent, and another to your daughter about her right to say no."

——————

"Tony calm down, I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean to upset him and you didn't mean it how he took it. He needs you right now, I've done everything I can." May said gently, pulling Tony into the Apartment and stopping his apologies short. Tony shook his head, holding his arms up as May tugging him up the stairs.

"May I don't think he wants to see me." He said hurriedly. May sighed.

"Tony he hasn't left his room in a week unless I'm at work or asleep. He hasn't been like this since _it_ happened. He needs you." She said, turning the handle of the door and pushing it open. Tony squinted in the pitch black room, finally landing on the Peter shaped lump under the covers. Tony walked slowly and loudly so Peter could sense him coming then gently sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"I saw your tweet." Peter said, muffled by the blanket. Tony nodded to himself, about to say something, except Peter was slowly peeking out of the covers and staring at Tony. His hair was messy and flat, eyes red and puffy, tears tracks down his face.

"I was just a kid." He whispered, voice wobbling and bottom lip trembling with the effort not to cry. Tony nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry I never knew, that I didn't make you feel safe enough to tell me." Tony said. Peter nodded slowly.

"I still had my braces. And, and my glasses and I didn't even know how or _what_ sex was." Peter cried, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes as he crawled towards Tony and curled around him. Tony was just kind frozen.

"Peter do I have your expressed permission to hug you? Don't feel obligated to say yes." Tony said gently. Peter looked up at him.

"Yes. Yes I want you to hug me." Peter said. Tony nodded, hugging Peter tightly, Peter hugging him back just as much.

"Thank you." He sniffled, crying into Tony's stomach.

"No problem."

——————

"Okay. Okay. Time Warp, back on track Coop." Peter said, grinning from ear to ear. Cooper made a face.

"You're the one that got distracted." Cooper said. Peter waved a hand and got back into position, starting the song again and laughing when he had to show Cooper the steps again. After a while they were just dancing around in the middle of the lounge room. Clint had introduced them around a year ago and now they were both seventeen. But then Cooper paused, turning to Peter who paused as well, calming his laughter down.

"Peter, I don't want to freak you out, but do I have your permission to kiss you?" Cooper asked. Peter persed his lips, eyes narrowing and widening several times before he spoke.

"Yes. I'd like you to kiss me." He said finally. Cooper was silent for a moment before he was gently cupping Peter's face in his hands, leaning in a kissing Peter's lips softly. Peter eyes drifted closed, hands coming up to rest of Cooper's neck. The team looked away to give them some privacy. Then they were pulling away, Peter licked his lips.

"That was nice." He said quietly. Cooper grinned. He and Peter had talked about him, but that was before now. Peter liked Cooper, he was gentle. And he wasn't like him. _He_ didn't kiss him, and _he_ didn't ask for his permission. But Cooper did.

"Yeah?" He asked. Peter nodded, slowly drawing Cooper into a hug.

"Yeah.


	25. Cuddles & Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out as Asexual to his dad and has a very in-depth conversation. He then explains he does feel romantic attraction but it's hard to find someone who wants a relationship without sex
> 
> TW-Mentions of sex
> 
> Not every asexual person is sex repulsed, but Peter is in this chapter

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" Peter asked nervously, twirling his thumbs and letting his bangs fall over his face, standing in the doorway nervously to Pepper and Tony's bedroom. Tony glanced up at Pepper who he was intensely cuddling. 

"Of course honey, come sit." She said, patting the bed. Peter shuffled up to the bed and clambered onto it until he was sitting cuddled up in front of them.

"Well, um, I wanted to talk to you about something important, and I don't want you to freak out because I'm still me." Peter paused to swallow, hands splayed out on the comforter. Tony sat up, sensing the importance.

"I think I might be asexual." Peter said slowly, "I did a bunch of research and I talked about it with some friends. Um, I don't know if you know what asexual means but basically I've never felt any sexual attraction." Peter swallowed again, "I thought when I went through puberty that, you know, I'd experience things like everyone else, and at first I thought that maybe I was just gay then I thought maybe I was just pansexual. But then when I got into a relationship with MJ I didn't know anything about anything, and I really liked MJ, just. Just not the sex pet." Peter swallowed again, glancing up at Tony and Pepper who were listening intently.

"And I guess kissing is fine, but it was kind of like kissing a brick wall? And then it was touching, and you know, I couldn't," Peter sort of waved his hands around in the air, looking to Tony and Pepper for help.

"Get hard?" Tony filled in. Peter nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, that. I mean, I could but I didn't like it at all, it just felt really wrong in like every way. And MJ never did anything without my consent or anything, but we had, well we," Peter trailed off again.

"Sex?" Pepper filled in. Peter nodded again.

"Yeah. And we always used protection and stuff. But I never really knew what to do, cause well nothing felt right or good, because I didn't know what to do with my body because it was like there was a switch that I didn't have or know how to turn on? I was just doing what MJ told me to, and she said she enjoyed it but it felt really wrong." Peter was bringing his knees up to his chest. This was normal, they always had open conversations when Peter needed them.

"And I still you know feel romantic attraction and I have crushes and stuff, but I don't, I don't feel sexual attraction to anyone ever. But I've never, I've never thought about sex, or having sex, or anything to do with sex. So yeah, I'm asexual, and I just wanted you to know, and I wanted to talk about it with you." Peter finished, nodding his head and little and looking up at Pepper and Tony.

"Thank you for feeling us sweetheart. We're both really glad that you felt comfortable and safe telling us this." Pepper started, looking Tony who nodded.

"And we completely support you no matter what. If your sexual orientation changes or it doesn't we both still support you." Tony finished. Peter smiled gratefully, nodding his head.

"Thank you." He said.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell us?" Pepper asked. Peter shrugged.

"I guess it's just a bit scary and I know there's gonna be things that are hard for me, cause most people don't wanna get into a relationship with someone who doesn't wanna have sex or be intimate like that." Peter said.

"Well know that we will support you through every crush and relationship with unconditional love and support." Tony said with a nod. Peter nodded his head, smiling at them both.

"You want a cuddle?" Pepper asked. Peter nodded his head and crawled up between them and snuggled between them.

"You wanna sleep in here tonight?" Tony asked. Again, something that was normal. They encouraged Peter to seek out physical affection when he needed it, he'd always loved physical affection.

"Yes please."


	26. Suprise Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being adopted and in custody of Pepper and Tony for two years they transfer him to private school due to violent bullying at his previous school
> 
> TW-Physical and emotional bullying, heavy abandonments

"This is our new student, Peter Stark." The teacher said, gesturing to Peter who smiled weakly. He felt way too hot and stuffy, he'd never worn a school uniform and he was really hating the tight slacks, belt, button down and blazer. He did quite like the tie though.

"Could you tell us why you transferred to Blue Crest?" The teacher continued. Peter blinked rapidly, turning his head to her and clenching his fists at his sides, heart pounding. He couldn't ignore the rapid whispering and muttering at the mention of his name.

"I'm, I'd rather not share that." He said quietly. The teacher blinked rapidly before nodding his head.

"My apologies, it is a personal question. Take a seat," she paused to looked around the classroom to find a free seat then pointing to one next to a boy with dark brown almost black hair, fair skin, green eyes and a smug grin, "Next to Harry." She finished. Peter nodded and stepped through the ails of people, avoiding people's eyes and setting his laptop bag and book bag under the desk. After the teacher had gotten them to copy the notes and assigned work Harry leant over the ail.

"Nice shoes." He whispered, pointing down to Peter's leather converse peeking out of his pants. They were scuffed and torn and his laces were wrapped around his ankles.

"Oh, yeah I couldn't get a pair in time before I transferred. My old school didn't have a uniform." Peter sputtered out, pen held tightly in his hand. Harry nodded his head.

"Never been to private school then?" Harry asked in a sort of teasing manor. Peter shook his head, blushing lightly because he wasn't sure if Harry was making fun of him or not.

"You'll get used to it. Really late to transfer though, it's junior year. Where'd you move from?" Harry asked. Peter's blush darkened, usually he'd have his bangs to cover his face but Pepper had insisted he comb it back.

"Midtown school of science and technology." Peter said with a nod. Harry nodded his head.

"Nice, I almost went there." He said. Peter had a small grin, nodding and going back to his work. So far, private school wasn't that bad.

——————

"And you're the odd one out Peter, just work with Harry and his group." The teacher said. Peter nodded jerkily, picking up his things and a chair and standing awkwardly. Everyone looked up at him and he could feel the blush rise onto his cheeks.

"I've already done this unit at my old school so if you'd rather I did the project by myself that would be fine." He stuttered out. Everyone in the group looked to eachother then back to Peter.

"Why would we want that?" A boy said, Peter's mind clicked on the name, Jasper. He just sort of shrugged awkwardly.

"Come on, sit, you're our friend." Harry said, grabbing Peter's chair and plonking it down next to his own. Peter's heart sort of dropped for a moment, he'd never really had any friends. And, and all these boys thought of him as their friend? All six of them?

"So we still need someone to do the layout and organise our information. You cool with doing that?" Jasper asked. Peter looked up at him, grinning and nodding his head. An hour later the class had ended, and the group had finished their poster.

"You're like a little manager." Harry teased. Peter looked up at him, he was shorter then all the boys.

"I'd that a play on my height? Because if it is I am perfect height for knee to balls." Peter said in a sing-song voice. Harry snorted and flicked Peter's neck making him grin. Peter froze for only a moment when one of the other boys threw their arm around his shoulders.

"So where do you sit? You peg me as the nerdy type, or maybe the music type." He said, stroking his chin mockingly. Peter's face was heating up again.

"Well you're right in all of them but I usually sit in the library." Peter said, his awkwardness bleeding into the voice. The boy who had his arm around his shoulder made a face.

"What? Why?" Harry asked from his other side. Peter shrugged weakly, holding his laptop bag closer to his chest.

"I'm not very good at making friends." He tried nervously. Harry grinned, batting away the boys arm and hugging Peter to his side.

"Well you made friends with us. You can sit with us." Harry aid. Peter waved his free hand around in the air.

"No way I don't want to be a bother." He sputtered out. Everyone looked to him in sympathy.

"You are not a bother, and anyway I wanna know more about you. You're a mystery Peter Stark." Harry teased. And indeed he was, quiet and reserved, but there was something he was hiding and Harry wanted to know what. Peter had almost all of his classes with Harry and he'd been at the school for two weeks, but he was still quiet and jumpy, which definitely concerned Harry.

"How do you get home? Actually, where is your home?" Harry asked, walking next to Peter who glanced up at him then kept walking.

"You know you're creepy right?" Peter paused, "Usually I ride my bike home but someone's picking me up today. And Manhattan. I used to live in Queens though." Peter answered. By now they were outside the school, Harry standing on his tiptoes to see his car.

"I'll wait with you until you leave, I'm just driving home." Harry said offhandedly. Peter smiled to himself, it felt nice to have someone caring and worrying about him. His smile widened when he saw Happy's car pull up, stepping out with a very unhappy frown on his face.

"Wow, who has a body guard?" Harry whispered. Peter rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"He's not a bodyguard, he's Happy." Peter said, tugging on Harry's sleeve and starting to walk.

"He doesn't look happy." Harry said in confusion. Peter snorted.

"No, that's his name idiot." Peter turned to Happy who was looked down at Peter, "Hey Happy!" He said, sounding way to cheerful. The corners of Happy's lips twitched.

"Get on the car." Was all he said, reaching for Peter's bags only for him to dodge him.

"I do not need help with my bags. Anyway, Harry, Happy, Happy, Harry." Peter said, waving a hand and opening the boot of the car himself and plonking his bags down then closing it.

"You know it's my job to do that." Happy said, there was an undertone of amusment that made Peter roll his eyes.

"It is not. And I'm not totally incompetent." Peter drawled. Happy narrowed his eyes.

"Sure." He said. Peter opened the back door , looking back to Harry who was confused out of his mind.

"See you tomorrow Harry!"

——————

"On speaker phone, Mr Parker. You know the rules." His teacher drawled in amusment. Peter was a very uncomfortable shade of pink in the face as he picked up his phone which was blaring back in black, of course Tony rigged his new phone so he could get past silent.

"What do you want?" Peter deadpanned, setting his phone in the desk and staring at it. It was very clear he wasn't happy, hands tangledin his hair and tugging harshly.

"Jesus Christ, I can feel you pulling you hair." Tony drawled, Peter rolled his eyes and picked up and pencil instead. Everyone was shocked, they didn't think Peter could be related to the _real_ Tony Stark. Harry couldn't believe it, Peter who had an adorable dorky laugh, bright eyes, hunched shoulders and a thing for physical affection could be related to Tony Stark.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check one last time that you're sure you're fine to go to your meeting this afternoon alone. Because if you need I can come with you again and I can get Happy to drive you and-" Peter quickly cut Tony off.

"It's fine. I don't want to keep you and Pepper from your work and I can get there on my own, I'm far enough away from Queens that no one I know from Midtown is gonna see me and we already talked about it at home. And I want to start going to them alone now." Peter said firmly, his irritation and impatience was bleeding into his voice. That was something Harry thought was odd, why didn't he call them mum and dad?

"You're calling it home now?" Tony said quietly. Peter froze for a moment, grip tightening on the pencil he was holding.

"Yeah sure. Can I hang up now?" Peter's cheeks were bright red and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

"Peter we really have to talk about this or you at least have to talk about it it's your phycologist-" Peter cut Tony off again.

"Oh my god please hang up the phone." He begged. There were tears in his eyes, he knew everyone was listening.

"Just one more thing I wanted to ask you." Tony waisted for peter to make a weak noise for him to go ahead, "You're completely Yee you're ready to start using mainstream bathrooms, change rooms and join PE classes?" The at time Peter let Tony finish. He was spinning the pencil in his hands with an unconfortable look on his face, swallowing thickly and legs shifting under the table.

"Y-yeah I think I'll be fine." His voice cracked halfway through making him wince.

"You're sure? Even after what that kid did to you?" Tony asked. The whole class was quiet, Peter's friends throwing him confused looks that he ignored, swallowing.

"If I'm not fine I'll call you or Pepper." Peter reasoned firnly.

"Okay, well that's it, I can hang up now. Love you Pete." Tony said. Peter groaned internally when he realised Tony had turned on the function meaning Peter couldn't hand up until he did.

"Okay. Bye." He said. He heard Tony chuckle.

"Nuh-Uh, not till you say it back." Tony teased. Peter's hands tightened on the pencil, it was close to snapping.

"I am not going to say it back." He said firmly.

"Well I'm not going to hang up until you say you love me too." Tony sounded smug. Harry was tempted to take the pencil from Peter but he was stopped by the pencil snapping in half which a loud crack.

"You don't have to pretend you love me or that I'm your son just because you adopted me!" He exclaimed. Those tears from earlier were spilling down his cheeks and he was holding a broken half of the pencil in each hand. Tony didn't say anything, Peter wasn't sure what that meant.

"You're just gonna send me back into the system like everyone _always_ does because you're gonna realise I'm _just_ a broken foster kid." Peter said, tears were dripping down his chin and landing on his notebook, he didn't even care they were messing up his notes. His hands were shaking and chest heaving slightly. His legs were bouncing under the table and he really really was _not_ enjoying his tie.

"Peter," Tony paused to sigh deeply, "I'm not pretending to love you. And I know you don't beleive me but I'm telling the truth. It's been two years kiddo, Pepper and I still love you the same as when we adopted you, because you're kind, you're gentle, you're intelligent and you're an goofy idiot but we," Tony quickly corrected himself, "I love you, okay? You're my kid." Peter seemed to think about it for a while, slowly putting the pencil back down.

"I, I love you too." He said finally. Tony hummed through the phone.

"Okay, I'll hang up now. Call or text if you need anything." He said. Peter nodded as the hang up dial sounded, then flipping his phone upside down and sniffling, quickly wiping his face on his sleeve. He looked up at the teacher blushing madly.

"Please get back to work." He sputtered out. Peter grinned as he looked back down at his notes and pulled his worksheet back over to himself. Harry glanced at the other boys who shrugged and went back to their own work.

What had happened to Peter that was so bad Tony called him in the middle of school?

——————

"What was that about?" Harry asked in amusment. Peter waved his hand, sweating and shaking slightly being in a change room.

"Your coach wants me to join your school gymnastics team." Peter said dismissively. Harry hummed.

"I put your bag in the locker next to mine. I don't know you did gymnastics." Harry said. Peter hummed and looked around, they didn't have cubicles here.

"Yeah I've done it since I was like three. But when I got adopted I had to change gyms and stuff so I'm in between teams at the moments. Coach said if I join the team it could lead to a scholarship." Peter said. He talked about his adoption now, Harry was glad he trusted them.

"You're full of surprises, you know that man?" Harry paused, looking Peter's over whose hands were shaking, "You okay? You're not looking too hot." Peter glanced at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, you guys just don't have cubicals." Peter said. He pulled off his blazer, followed by his tie then starting on his buttons.

"Damn, it's way too hot out to wear an undershirt Stark." A boy said. Peter laughed nervously, pulling it over his head and folding it into the pile of clothes.

"Two undershirts?" Another teased. Peter swallowed nervously.

"It's not an undershirt." He said. He never wore half length binders anymore, not, not since what happened. Only full length that tucked into his pants. He couldn't wear his binder during physical activity because of his asthma, he had to change into a bra then his PE uniform. He stepped closer to the locker, turning so his chest was hidden by the door and slowly taking off the binder. He hid himself with his arms and ruffled through his bag for his bra.

His back and stomach were covered in bright white scars, words; Slurs, insults, his dead name. He could remember when it happened, the blinding pain, how he tore his throat raw screaming and crying. They'd left him there, in the change room under the spray of the shower.

"Jesus guys him him some privacy." Harry chided, standing just behind Peter with his back turned to him. Peter sniffled as he pulled on his bra then his sports shirt. Quickly riding himslef of his belt and slacks and pulling on his shorts then changing his shoes.

"You should get changed Harry." He said quietly, closing his locker door and turning so he was leant agaisnt the locker. Harry had one of those lopsided smiles on his face, Peter knew that grin.

"No, no do not hug me. You're sweaty and gross. Harry! I'm serious!" But even so Peter broke into a fit of laughter as Harry hugged him, followed by the other boys on their class grouping around them and hugging them in the middle of the group.

"Okay come on, how are you guys already sweaty? Okay that's enough."


	27. Sick-bay & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been trying to convince Happy to let him meet his kid, and it turns out Peter's a bit of the mess at the moment. (Trans masc Peter who isn't out to Happy yet)
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of rape, bullying, outing, coming out

"When am I gonna meet her Hap? I've known you for years now." Tony whined. Happy glanced at him over the security report he was holding, Tony had a habit of annoying people when he didn't have anything to do. Maybe he could call Pepper to harass Tony into doing something constructive. 

"Never hopefully, the two of you would have a field day." Happy deadpanned, looking back down and sighing when his phone starting ringing, Penny's school. He glanced at Tony who was giving him his best puppy dog eyes as he pressed accept call and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Harold Hogan," He saids his eyebrows raised in worry, "What's wrong? Is she okay?" He asked, shooting up from his seat and already shoving his car keys and phone, shoving them quickly into his pocket.

"Yeah I can pick her up," he glanced down at his watch, "Yes I'll be there on half an hour," he clicked hang up and looked down at Tony who was grinning madly.

"You're in luck, she's not feeling well and I have to pick her up."

——————

Happy stepped out of the car and frowned, she was already waiting on the front steps of the school. Her elbows were on her knees and propping up her chin. When she noticed him she quickly wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Not feeling well?" He asked, crouching done and kissing her forehead. Penny smiled weakly. 

"I got my period and I didn't have any medication or pads or anything. I threw up and stuff." She said. Happy frowned slightly, he knew what she sounded like when she was lying. And she never pulled the period card on him. He kissed her on the forehead again and helped her up, hugging her tightly before helping her to the car. Tony waved and grinned at Happy who frowned. Penny hadn't noticed him, looking down at her shoes and limping a little.

"Well, we can go home, get you in some clothes, and I'll make some food for you while you shower, we can have whatever you want." Happy offered. Penny looked up at him, setting her chin on his shoulder and holding him tighter.

"Alfredo?" She asked. Happy grinned.

"Course kiddo. But, well, my boss may or may not have come with. He wanted to meet you." Happy said, patting her head. Penny's eyes widened.

"You brought Tony Stark to my school?!" She whisper shouted. Happy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and you get to sit in the back with him."

——————

"Okay, I'll start on dinner. Tell FRIDAY if you need anything," Happy said, pressing another kiss onto Penny's head, only for her to push him away playfully and walk down the hall to her room. When Happy turned and walked into the kitchen Tony was waiting leant against the kitchen counter.

"Strange kid. Very bright." Tony mused as Happy pulled off his blazer and started pulling ingredients out of the cuboards.

"She's always been different," Happy paused to look at the photo of Penny, her mother and him when she was ten, "We never tried to make her fit in, and she never did. And, well she's always been so good, excited, outgoing, confident, kind, intelligent, gentle. She's just so good. But she's never allowed people to tell her how she should act and she's always stood up for herself so that makes her a target for bullying. She only has two friends, one of them since she was five and the other who she's only known for a few months." Happy paused, glancing to Tony who was listening and nodding along.

"She's got a very interesting style." Tony mused. Happy knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"Yeah, more like no style at all. She never lets me take her shopping even though we have the money for it now. All her stuff is second hand, all of it's boy's clothes and she begged me since she was thirteen to get her hair cut. She loves it, never lets me style it though." Happy grinned to himself.

"She's really something, she understands a hell of a lot more than someone her age usually does." Tony mused. Happy hummed.

"Yeah, she wants to go to MIT."

——————

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Penny exclaimed. She was standing adamantly in the entrance to the penthouse, hands clenched at her sides.

"Well, I need to get back to work and maybe you do because you got into a fistfight with a boy! What were you thinking?!" Happy said back, his voice raised. Tony was awkwardly sitting in the penthouse twiddling his thumbs.

"Maybe I wasn't!" Penny shouted. Happy was shocked, Penny never shouted at him.

"Penny what the hell is going on with you?! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about because you do! You go to school early and you haven't been eating lunch, the librarian told me! You haven't stopped at Delmar's for two months after school! You bring a spare set of clothes every day to school and the ones that are dirty are covered in cafeteria food or smell like toilet water! What's going on?!" Happy shouted back. Penny's mouth was clamped shut and an angry look on her face.

"You tell me right now or this doesn't end! We talk about this until-" Penny cut him off.

"Because I'm transgender!" She screamed at him. Her hands were raised in the air, then she seemed to realise what she'd said, those tears that had been in her eyes spilling down her cheeks.

"I told Ned and he told everybody! And some people didn't like it! I've always been called names and I've always been picked on! I'd always been pushed around in the school halls and had spitballs hit me! But it's different when you're alone! It's different when everyone left you because of something you can't control!" She screamed at him. She was red in the face and her eyes were wide, Happy was worried she was going to have an asthma attack like when she was little and threw tantrums. Pepper had come out of the bedroom, creeping into the loungeroom and sending a questioning look Tony's way.

"And it was different when I got locked in the changing rooms with Flash Thompson and I told him _no_! I told him no daddy and he still did that! I told him to stop and I told him I didn't want to and I told him no! But he didn't listen! And he did it again and again and I still told him no!" She screamed. Her whole body was trembling, face screwed up and chest heaving. She only ever called him daddy when she was really really upset, but then again Happy realised she was a he. When he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, Penny fell into his chest, slumping against him and totally limp.

"Oh, my baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Happy whispered, cradling the back of Penny's head with one hand and the other holding Penny up as he swayed him. Penny cried so hard his body shook with it, babbling and sobbing incoherently into his chest. Happy just soothed him through it, rubbing and patting his back. After a while, he was just sniffling and crying silently. Happy pulled him back enough that Penny looked up at him.

"It wasn't your fault. Nothing you could have said or done made it your fault. Nothing. He did something really wrong okay? And we're gonna make sure he can never do that to you or someone else again. We're gonna make sure he pays. And you have to know that I love you no matter what, nothings gonna ever change that." Happy said firmly. Penny nodded his head and sniffled. Happy was crying as he smiled weakly and wiped his face gently. But then something seemed to click.

"Oh my god, that day, you went to sickbay and got checked out, was-" Penny cut him off.

"It was the first time." He said. Happy winced and held Penny closer, "It hurts," Penny said softly.

"I know, I know honey but-" Penny cut him off again to pull away and gesture to his crotch.

"It hurts _there_." She said. Happy nodded slowly, glancing at Tony who nodded curtly, already tapping away at his Stark Pad to get Happy off work.

"What we're gonna do is we're gonna go take a trip to medical and they're gonna take a look at you. They're gonna make sure nothing damaged but they're also going to see if they can gather some evidence. But I'm gonna be there the whole time." Happy said gently. Penny's eyes narrowed, his lips pursed.

"Promise?" He asked, voice shaking.

"I promise."

——————

"What about Pedro?" Happy asked. Penny was trailing him closely, Tony said he needed to meet someone and currently, they were trying to decide on names. 

"No I know this guy at school named Pedro, he was at school for three weeks then dipped. He also had a bunch of porn on his phone." Penny said. He was starting to get back his excited outgoing personality, eating, drinking, sleeping, talking.

"Pier?" Happy asked.

"No, doesn't feel right." Penny said. Happy hummed again.

"What about Peter?" He asked. Penny stopped for a moment and thought about it, repeating the word again and again.

"Peter, yeah I like that one," Peter said. Happy hummed.

"Peter Benjamin Hogan-Parker." He said, pride lacing his voice. It made Peter giggle quietly as Happy tugged him into the meeting room. Peter was met with Tony and another boy his age with blonde hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes. THe other Avengers were leaning against walls or in seats, waving a little to Peter.

"Gross, old man germs," Peter muttered as Tony slung his arm around his shoulders. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Peter towards the boy.

"This is Wade, he's gonna be staying at the tower for a while cause I owe a friend a favour. I thought hey, you're his age, why don't you make friends?" Tony said. Peter looked up at him.

"Me and friends in the same sentence? Do you even know me?" Peter drawled, there was no heat to it. Happy rolled his eyes.

"Introduce yourself." He said. Peter stuck out his hand for the boy to take.

"Wade Wilson." He said. Peter was suddenly blushing way too hard and stuttering over his words.

"P-peter." He said. Wade sent him a wink before releasing his hand. Peter blinked rapidly before turning to Happy. The team were quielty stifling their laughter, happy that he'd picked a name but distracted by Peter's bright red face.

"School! I have school," he paused to hug Happy hurriedly, "Bye, love you," He said, racing out of the room and running down the hall, leaving Happy standing with narrowed eyes.

"Wait up in the penthouse," Tony said to Wade who sent him a grin and strolled out of the room.

"I have never seen him like that," Tony commented, leaning on the table. Happy hummed in agreement.

"He has a crush, and he hasn't had one of those since he was ten." He said. Tony hummed, patting Happy's back solemnly.

"Glad he's yours and not mine."


	28. Promise You'll Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is diagnosed with brain cancer, Tony is the only one there for him
> 
> TW-Abandonments, mentions/descriptions of throwing up and other chemotherapy symptoms, blood/gore, post + pre-surgery, FEELINGS

"Hey Pete, I thought you said you weren't coming to the tower till Monday, when you were going to meet the team." Tony said slowly. Peter had been like this a lot lately, zoning out. He was staring down at his shoes and slowly putting his backpack on the floor.

"I just got my results back from those MRIs and other scans. May and I went to that doctor you suggested, the one who I could tell about Spiderman and stuff. Cause you know how I was getting those headaches and memory issues?" Peter looked up at Tony. His eyes were wide and lips parted slightly. Tony had never seen him so pale, his hair wasn't it's usually neat mess, Peter had been running his fingers through it. Tony thought the worst, with how Peter was right now.

"They found a tumour in my brain. The size of a walnut. And it's spreading, they said I'm lucky I can still walk, because of my healing. It's cancerous. I have brain cancer," Peter's backpack thumped to the floor, hands hanging limp at his sides. Tony was ridden speechless, not his Peter.

"I either have three days, three weeks, three months or three years. Because its been in there as early as thirteen. They think with a mix of chemo therapy and a surgery I could survive," Peter's voice was quiet, so quiet Tony had to strain to hear it. The whole team were watching the interaction with confusion, they'd never seen Tony so scared.

"I don't," Peter's hands rose into the air, "I don't wanna die, Mr Stark," there were tears gathering in his eyes and his hands were shaking. Tony stood up swiftly and rushed up to Peter who was swaying on his feet and caught him before he could fall. Peter slumped into Tony's chest, his arms coming up to wrap around him and clutching his shirt in his hands. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't making noise.

"Peter, I'm gonna do everything I can to help you. I promise. But Peter, are you sure you should be here? And not at home with May?" Tony asked gently. Peter shook his head.

"No she, she went out. Don't know where. Couldn't be alone." Peter said, muffled by the fabric of Tony's shirt.

"Okay. Okay, I get that and I'm glad you came here and that you're safe with me." Tony said gently. Peter pulled back.

"Don't remember getting here," he paused to look around himself in confusion, "Or how. Think I caught the subway," Peter said, pulling out his pass from his back pocket and holding it into the air. Tony could see the fatigue, his shoulders slumped, eyes lidded.

"That's okay. You wanna go to sleep Pete?" Tony asked, holding Peter's shoulders tightly, he was swaying again. Peter nodded, letting Tony lead him down the hall. The team could faintly hear Tony helping Peter into his bed after pulling off his shoes and jumper then closing the door after saying a few words. When he came back he had an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm, Jesus, Peter, he," Tony stuttered out, scrubbing a hand over his face, "His aunt just left him alone after being diagnosed with cancer?" Tony said, his frustration and anger was bleeding into his voice before he was composing himslef. He turned to the team who were silent.

"I have to make some calls. I'm sorry but I'm gonna need the coffee table."

——————

Tony thought Peter was adorable, shuffling out of his room in extremely baggy and soft clothing, half asleep and a drool track down his chin. He'd gotten through his first three chemo treatments, he was always tired after them. Since living with Tony he'd gotten to know the team who got used to Peter's presence.

"What's up kiddo?" Tony asked. Peter's hands scrubbed over his face before he was mumbling something incoherent and falling into the couch next to Tony.

"Cuddles," he said tiredly, curling into Tony's lap and ignoring everyone else in the room. Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Natasha who would glance down at Peter every now and again. Peter wasn't asleep, but he had a killer headache and he'd felt sick for a few hours now. He hadn't been able to eat because of it and the hunger cramps were getting to him as he curled around Tony.

"You good down there? Comfy?" Tony deadpanned. Peter looked up at him and blushed darkly.

"Yep." He said. But then his eyes widened because he could taste the bile riling in his throat. He rolled off Tony, falling to the floor before jumped off the floor and running to the bathroom. The door slammed open and he fell to his knees, throwing up into the toilet. He didn't realise he was sobbing while throwing up until he felt Tony's hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

"There you go, get it all out. It's okay, it's okay. Just the first few symptoms starting. There you go." Tony soothed. Peter spat into the toilet and slumped against it.

"Gross." He muttered. Tony snorted.

"Yeah, not so glamourous," Tony said quietly. Peter hummed, taking the toothpaste and toothbrush Tony was handing him. He quickly finished and handed them back to Tony, running a hand through his hair, eyes widening when it came away with a clump of hair.

"Oh." He said quietly. Tony hummed quietly.

"It's okay, nothing to worry about. The doctor said you could start loosing hair soon." Tony soothed. Peter nodded slowly, spitting one last time into the toilet and looking down at his hair covered hand forlornly. Tony sighed and helped him off the floor.

"We can deal with it later buddy. For now let's get some food back in you."

——————

"You're sure you wanna shave it?" Tony asked gently. Peter nodded slowly, eyeing the shaver in Tony's hand.

"Yes. I don't have control over anything about this, but I have control over this." He said firmly. Tony nodded, turning the shaver on and raising it into the air.

"Okay. You ready?" Tony asked. He wasn't going to ask why he was the one doing it. Peter nodded firmly and looked somewhere over Tony's shoulder while he worked the shaver through Peter's thick curls. Peter had tears in his eyes but didn't say anything. After several long minutes Tony had gotten all his hair. He'd talked about it with Pepper, who was filming from the doorway.

"What?" Peter asked. Tony sent him a grin and rose the shaver to his own head. Peter was dead silent was he watched him shave his hair for a moment before his face was twisting. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and his whole body was shaking with the force of his sobs. Peter didn't even think about it, leaning forward and falling into Tony chest, arms wrapped tightly around waist, wetting his shirt with his tears.

Tony smiled softly, tears of his own gathering in his own eyes as he let Peter hug him while he shaved the rest of his head. Once he was done Peter pulled back from his chest, face twisted, tears streaming down his face and sleeves wiping his nose.

"Y-you're s-such an idiot!" He cried. He dissolved into more sobs. Tony quickly put down the shaver and hugged him.

"Maybe, but I want you to know you aren't alone." Tony said gently. Peter sniffled.

"You look like an egg!" He protested. Tony snorted, rubbing Peter's back.

"I know."

——————

It happened to fast it made Tony's head spin. Peter had been sitting next to him, arms linked with Tony's and talking animatedly with Bucky and Steve about Star Wars. The two had watched them all recently and Peter was very happy to talk theory with the two. But then, then Peter paused, saying something about how he was dizzy then he was toppling off the couch and into a heap on the floor. Tony was the first to break out of his shock, frantically picking Peter off the floor and getting him to the hospital.

Peter had been rushed into an Emergency room, doctors and nurses rushing in and out of his room. The whole team had been there to start off with, but now it was just Tony. Even Pepper had to get back to work. Tony glanced down at his watch, nineteen hours.

"Mr Stark?" Tony's head snapped up to see a man holding a clipboard who waved him over and led him through some halls until they were outside a closed door.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? I thought he was remission?" It all came out in a crazed blurt. The doctor set a hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"The chemo therapy had seemed to be working but the tumour seemed to rapidly grow between Peter's last treatment and now. There is a chance we can save him with a fast tracked surgery," the doctor paused to look down at his clipboard, "However there's a chance he won't survive. In the event he doesn't you need to say your goodbyes now. They've managed to keep the swelling temporarily paused, the bleeds, and the other symptoms. He'll have to stay lightly sedated though."

Tony stared at the man, his mind blank for several moments before he was nodding slowly and letting the man tug him into a sterile hospital room. Peter was laying on the bed, propped up, in a thin hospital gown, a head wrap around his head. He looked tired, so so tired.

"Tony?" He said quietly, looking to his side at Tony who smiled softly.

"Yeah it's me bud," Tony said softly. Peter hummed, a small smile growing on his face. Peter's eyes narrowed, the doctors had already told Peter everything, they'd already prepped him for surgery and were waiting for a free observatory.

"I know I might die Tony, you don't have to pretend I'm okay. They already told me everything." Peter deadpanned. The quiet room Tony almost felt his heart stop, a few tears gathering in his eyes.

"Fuck, Pete I'm sorry I know how much you hate the sympathy card." Tony blurted. Peter smiled softly, reaching for Tony's hand and holding it tightly.

"There are lots of things I don't want to go unsaid," he started, Tony listened closely, squeezing Peter's hand in his own.

"After the Vulture, I promised myself I'd never take people's love for granted, that I'd never let things go unsaid. And I guess my diagnosis just ramped it up, but I was scared to tell you all the things I needed to. And I'm still scared, but I don't want to die knowing I could've said something, and I don't want you to feel guilty, and I don't want you to take this out on yourself because you've done everything for me you can. You've been patient and kind, you've done everything you should," Peter paused, head thumping back against the pillow.

"I don't want to die knowing that I didn't tell you that I love you like a father," Peter finished, staring up at the ceiling. Tony leant done and kissed the back of Peter's hand, Jesus, Peter should have been crying but Tony was the one crying. After a few moment he composed himself.

"Peter, you listen to me. I love you more then I have ever loved any person. And you are the one decision I have never second guessed, ever. You are, you are so much more then just a kid from queens, and a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman to me. You, Jesus I love you so much okay? And you have to remember that? Okay?" Tony said firmly, Peter nodded his head, "Promise me you'll remember that?" Tony asked. Peter was crying silently, nodding his head.

"I promise," Peter said with a nod. Tony smiled as much as he could then ducked down to kiss Peter's hand again.

"So, what now?" Tony asked. Peter had more tears gathering in his eyes.

"Can we, can we just talk about something?" Peter asked shakily, glancing around the hospital room, "Not, not this. Just, something. I don't care what. Just something, please," Tony nodded, ducking to kiss at his hand again. 

"I was just thinking about the new update to-"

——————

"Mr Stark?" The doctor said. Tony looked up, he'd gone home and showered, changing into newer more comfortable clothes before coming back to the hospital. He stood up quickly and followed the doctor. The doctor stopped outside a room with nurses going in and out of the room.

"The surgery was a success. All visible traces of the tumour have been extracted and there was no damage to other brain tissues and systems. He'll have to come back of course for some checkups. But you can see him now." He said gently. Tony nodded shakily and stepped into the room. A nurse looked up at him and smiled, opening the curtain.

"He's all set up. He's been on watch and nothing has gone wrong. If something happens press the call button," she said gently, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder for a moment, "He should wake up soon enough," she glanced at Peter, "He's been saying your name," then she left, Tony slowly walked to Peter's bed and sat in the seat. Peter looked much the same as when Tony had seen him last, except there was more gauze and blood. He took Peter's hand which caused him to stir slightly, shifting under the covers and whining quietly.

"Toneeeee." He whined. Tony smiled softly, he knew with Peter's enhanced senses he could definitely tell who it was.

"Yeah buddy, that's me," Tony said gently, moving the chair closer. Then Peter's eyes were cracking open and he was looking at Tony. Tony knew he was high on sedatives and morphine, but he looked adorable with that goofy smile and little glint in his eyes.

"Toneee," He said again, his eye lids were dropping slightly and he was shuffling closer to the edge of the bed.

"Mhm, that's me Peter buddy." Tony said. Peter let out a quiet giggle before tugging Tony closer by his hand.

"You're my dad." He said. Tony had to ignore his heart hammering when Peter said that. He pressed and kiss onto Peter's forehead and let Peter hug his arm.

"Yep kiddo, I'm your dad."

——————

"You're filming?" Pepper whispered. Tony nodded, watching Peter shuffle up to the gong in the middle of the hallway. He took the handle and slammed it agaisnt the gong, giggling at the loud echoing noise that rung around the room. He wiped his eyes and took a pen from the nurse who led him to the wall of names.

Peter wrote a small message then signed his name, looking the wall up and down and pressing his hand flat against it with a grin, then turning to the camera with a wide smile.

"I did it! I beat cancer!"


	29. Hairpins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogues get captured by HYDRA and meet Peter whose been there since his parents died
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of torture, captivity, gory deaths, abandonment, recovery

"Do of you have a hair pin?" That's the first noise the rogues heard since they were pulled into the cell, followed by a young boy shuffling out of the darkness from the cell next to the, "Or maybe a paper clip?" He tried. He rose his hand into the air, handcuffs clamped tightly around his wrists, digging into his skin. He glanced over his shoulder at them with a lopsided smile.

"I'm not dangerous or anything." He said softly. They all turned to Natasha when she spat a hairpin out of her mouth and handed it to the boy whose eyes lit up. He shuffled away from the cell divisor, dropping the floor onto his stomach and handing the clip to his feet. He was bent at an impossible angle as he started working on the lock.

"Awfully flexibly." Natasha mused. The rogues were in shock, HYDRA had captured them just before Germany. The last thing they expected was to find a teenage boy, in a neck collar, handcuffs and thin clothing next to them.

"Yeah, I did gymnastics from when I was three till ten. Comes in handy sometimes." The boy said. Natasha hummed, in her own handcuffs.

"How long have you been here?" Steve asked curiously, creeping closer and watching the boy work on the lock.

" _Why_ are you here?" Clint added. The boy glanced at them before the concentrated look came back onto his face.

"My parents. They were SHEILD agents. They went undercover at Oscorp industries. While my mother was pregnant with me, she came into contact with a radioactive spider gene and passed it onto me. She didn't get traits but I did. Turns out Oscorp wasn't happy about me, I got the DNA that perfectly slotted with the spiders and some pretty fancy characteristics. My parents hid me for a long time until HYDRA found them, then they found me." The boy paused, a small click ringing around the cell, he'd gotten one side off. He shifted so he was sitting while opening the other.

"I need both hands to get the collar off." He said in explantion, "They killed them in front of me," he swallowed thickly, "they're not all bad. Some of the doctors give me pain medication during the experiments so I won't feel anything. And they make sure I don't qualify for brainwashing. But I don't like it here. It's scary. And I, I don't, I don't _want_ to stay here my whole life." He said. He clicked open the other side of the cuff, rubbing his raw wrists.

"But how long have you been here?" Sam pressed. The boy looked up at them.

"Since I was ten." He said quietly. They all shared horrified glances.

"And how old are you now?" Bucky asked. He didn't look too far into his teenage years, Bucky knew from experience HYDRA tube fed their captives. The boy shrugged, pushing the hair clip between his teeth and taking holding the collar and working through the locks and codes with his fingers.

"Depends on the year," he made a face when some of the locks started clicking open, "Sometimes it's okay. They let me shower sometimes, and they let me learn. But I don't like the collar, it hurts." He said quietly. He must know that HYDRA was bad, except he was practically raised here.

"It's 2016." Scott filled in. The boy looked up at them.

"Then I'm around fifteen. So five years," he looked up at them, half of the collar dropping to the floor, "I know they're bad. And I know what they do to me is bad. But I don't have any other choice. They make sure I don't have access to anything that I could use to hurt someone, or myself, or get out." He continued.

"What's your name?" Wanda asked. He winced when the collar came off, blood pooling slightly from the punctures. But then he was getting that rush of his powers, the senses, the strength, his eyes fluttered and breath hitching.

"Peter Parker," he paused to stand up and walk over to the cell divider, bending the bars aside easily and dropping to the floor to work on the rogues handcuffs. They were all quiet, somehow he was so, so _positive_. About everything, a small happy smile on his face. Then again when would the last time he talked to someone be?

"I never thought I'd get out. And for a long time I thought no one was looking for me, or coming for me. And I know you aren't, but you know, you're good. Good people don't hurt other people. And good people don't leave other people behind." Peter said, a smile growing on his face. So innocent.

"What's outside like?" He asked quietly, looking up at Natasha for a moment then back down at the handcuff which fell to the floor before he moved onto Wanda's.

"What?" Steve asked dumbly. Peter looked up at him, blush coming to his cheeks as the handcuffs dropped to the floor and he moved onto Scott.

"Sometimes I'm allowed outside. But I haven't been out for a long time. I miss going outside." He said. He kept his head ducked, but non of them missed the tears dropping to the floor as Scott moved so he could work on Clint's.

"It's wonderful." Bucky started. The next half an hour of Peter working on their locks was filled with the rogues telling stories of outside, the sun, dirt, grass, trees, wind. Movies, books, magazines, schools, buildings, technology. Until Peter was standing up and cracking open the cell door for them all to step through, just as they heard a series of bangs ringing outside the hallway before the Iron Man suit was flying into the hallway.

"I was thinking I'd have to save you, but it looks like someone's already done it for me," Tony said, hitting the ground and the face plate lifting into the air.

"I didn't think you'd come for us." Steve said. Peter was sort of hiding behind Natasha, who stood in front of him protectively.

"I did some thinking. And there's still a lot of trust issues, and we need to do a lot of talking. But I'm willing to listen," he glanced at Peter who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"You're Iron Man." Peter blurted. There was that blush again. They all looked to Tony who had a curious look on his face.

"Big fan?" Tony mused. Peter nodded his head, his hair was messy and curly.

"Only since I was like three." He exclaimed. Tony snorted, looking to Steve who set a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked up at him.

"You don't have to take me with you. I know how to get back to home from here, I can hear everything in a one hundred mile radius so I found out where I was before they put the collar on." He rushed out. Bucky set his own hand on Peter's other shoulder, making him look up at him.

"Good guys don't leave people behind." He said softly. Peter tried to hide the tears welling in his eyes, but he let Natasha gently link arms with him and lead him through corridor after corridor until Peter could see the light drifting into the hanger. When he stepped outside he took a very deep breath in, looking up at the sky. Tony threw them a confused look and Clint quickly explained everything Peter had told them.

"Let's get you in the plane. You can come outside as much as you want after but we need you in new clothes, showered and warm." Natasha said. Peter nodded and let her lead him into the plane that was sitting waiting, ignoring the skater of passed out HYDRA agents.

Halfway back to New York Peter was showered, dressed in fresh clothes and ordered to lay down on one of the seats. Tony had procured a mess to blankets from no where and watched Peter wrap himself in them then look out the window, until he was as he was now, lidded eyes and breathing evening out. Until they saw his hand push through the blankets, holding the hair pin out for Nat.

"Your hair pin," he said tiredly, "almost forgot." Natasha sent him and wink and pushed his hand away.

"You keep it."

——————

"So this means that you'll be able to occupy any residence, enrol yourself in education programs, pursue relationships and apply and obtain jobs. Does that make sense Peter?" Maria asked. Peter nodded his head. She smiled gently, most of the rogues were there, watching Peter whose leg was bouncing under the table, wringing his hands.

"Because of your powers we are suggesting you join the youth training program and have supervused training sessions with the team," Maria paused, "Peter do you have any questions?" Peter looked up at her, blinking rapidly.

"Does that mean I'll get to see May again?" He asked. Maria smiled at him.

"Yes. You'll be in her custody," Maria glanced back at the team, "But the team have asked me to pass on a message that they would like for you to visit and update them." Peter nodded his head.

"Okay. I understand everything." He said. A smile was creeping onto his face as Maria nodded and closed her folder.

"Okay, well we can go upstairs now and you can see May." Maria said. Peter froze.

"Right now?" He asked shakily. Maria nodded.

"Yes, you can come up to the penthouse now." Maria said. Peter stood up shakily and followed Maria out of the room, faintly aware of the team followed behind as they stepped into the elevator. He'd been put in jeans and a plain T-shirt, but there was no colour in them, like before he was taken. His breath hitched when he heard her voice mixing with Tony's in the penthouse, stopping just outside the elevator. Maria glanced at the rogues who nodded, and left them with Peter.

"How you feeling about all of this?" Bucky asked. Peter's hands were shaking.

"I'm, well I'm really scared. I haven't seen her since I was ten, and well, it sounds dumb after all this," by 'all this' he meant the months it took for SHEILD to battle out his rights, "That she won't want me. I guess." He was holding his shirt tightly in his hands. Bucky hummed.

"I get it." He said. And Peter knew he did, taking the first step then another then walking into the loungeoom. May looked to him, trailing off from her sentance with Pepper. Peter was holding his hands in front of his stomach, smiling weakly. May was walking slowly up to him, then touching him all over. Cupping his jaw, fingers trailing over his nose, his cheekbones, his forehead, his hairline. Then down his neck then finally her hands setting onto his shoulders.

"I missed you so much Peter," she said softly, leaning forward and pulling him into a hug. Peter was silent for aseveral moments before he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crease between her neck and shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said, muffled by her shirt. May just held him tighter, there were hundreds of thoughts running through her head. He was older, taller, stronger. His hair was darker, curlier, longer. He didn't have his line of freckles across his face, and his eyes were so much bigger. He wasn't crying, he was just holding her. Like he was never going to see her again.

"I've got you. I've got you." May said gently. Peter nodded.

"I know."

——————

The team all froze when they caught sight of Peter sitting calmly on the common room couches. They hadn't heard or seen from him in almost six months, in that time they knew he'd started school again. They all thought he wanted to get as far away as possible from what had happened to him, the team were a big part of his past. He'd changed a lot, his curly hair cropped close his head, ripped jeans, button down and his backpack next to him on the couch. He was fiddling with his fingers, and from the side he looked nervous.

His lips were pressed together in a firm crease, eyes narrowed. He looked up when he heard the noise of the team, blush coating his cheeks.

"FRIDAY said it would be okay if I waited up here," he said quietly. No one said anything as he dug his hand into his pocket and held out the hair clip Natasha had given him all that time ago.

"I kept it," he said quietly, "I, I'm so used to people not wanting me, and having to say goodbye. I wasn't sure if you meant it when you guys said you wanted me to visit. And the first few months everything changed so quickly. And I was scared it would all go away, that maybe it wasn't real, or maybe I'd get taken again." He had a concentrated look on his face, his hand still holding the hair clip. Then his hand was closing around it and he was pulling what looked like two test papers out of his backpack and holding them in the air.

"May said you'd want to know though. I got 100% on both my math papers. They thought I cheated on the first one so they made me do it again but I got the same result. If, if I continue to keep my grades and adttendance up I'll pass junior year. They already moved me out of special needs," he paused, looking up at them from the paper, "And I started gymnastics again. I qualified for competitions, and at the next one there are gonna be university recruiters. My coach thinks I have a good chance of getting a scholarship," he swallowed, his hand was shaking, "I'd like you to be there." It was Steve who gently took the math Peter's and handed them around.

"This is amazing kid." He said with a wide smile. Peter's eyes lit up.

"Should've known you were a genius." Bucky snorted, walking over to Peter and ruffling his hair. Peter smiled sheepishly and put the test papers back in his bag. The team crowded around him and he seemed to thrive off of the attention.

"And we get it, we get why you had a hard time coming to see us." Natasha said, patting his head making him beam up at her.

"And of course we'll be there. I'll see if I can bring Cassie." Scott said. They were quick to find that Peter's smile could light up the room.

"How long till you have to go home?" Clint asked. Peter shrugged.

"Before dark, which is a few hours." Peter said. Clint nodded, sitting down next to Peter.

"Great. You said you like Star Wars right?" Clint asked. He threw his legs into Peter's lap. Peter hummed and nodded his head yes.

"Of course. Everyone likes Star Wars." Peter said, rolling his eyes and snorting. Steve and Bucky looked to eachother sheepishly.

"We've never watched it." Bucky said lowly. Peter's mouth fell open, looking down at his watch.

"Sit. We can watch Episode four before I need to leave."


	30. No More Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets along with rocket strangely, then suddenly the team understands why
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of abuse, torture, violent punishments, violation of human rights, experimentation, abandonment, grieving

"Yes you'll have your own level for when you're occupying earth however," Tony trailed off when he saw Peter step out of the opening elevator. He tugged off his jacket and dropped it to the floor, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

"There will be someone else occupying your level," Tony gestured to Peter who looked up at him with a blank expression. Peter's eyes drifted to the guardians who were watching him closely, normal looking clothes on a normal looking boy. Except he had a limp on his right leg as he walked forward towards them. Tony's eyes drifted to it.

"That limps back." He mused. Peter shrugged.

"They had to extract bone marrow." He said simply. He leant on the doorway, eyes flickering back over the guardians. First to Quill, then Drax, then Mantis, then Gamora, then Groot and finally Rocket.

"I got you that book you wanted," Tony said suddenly, fishing it out of the inside of his blazer and handing it to Peter who went to say something, "It's second hand. I know how much you like your second hand book stores." Tony drawled. Peter hummed, already opening the first page, then looking to the consol Groot as holding.

"Nice gameboy. X302 right?" He asked, holding the book open. Groot looked up at him and narrowed his eyes and looked down at Rocket.

"He can't speak English, but he says yes." Rocket said. Peter nodded his head.

"I'll see if my aunt has any of my old games. I was gonna donate them anyway." Peter said, turning to walk out of the room, but Rocket stopped him.

"The mask, it's nanite and hologram based?" He asked curiously. Peter turned sharply to him, eyes widening shock.

"How can you see it? No one can see it but FRIDAY." He accused. Rocket rose his hands in the air then pointed to his eyes.

"Genetic experimentation kiddo. X-Ray vision. You ever take it off? That thing must be restrictive." Rocket said. Peter's eyes narrowed and his shoulders slumped.

"No one liked spiders." Was all he said. He turned on his heel and walked out of the rooms dn down the hall. Tony faintly heard his bedroom door opening and closing. Tony scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. 

"Don't worry, it's not something you did wrong. Peter's, well he's Peter." Tony said in apology. The guardians nodded, shifting to look at Rocket who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

"And the mask?" He asled curiously. Tony shrugged. 

"No one but he's ever seen it, and the agents that run tests. He says they're the worst but you know, everyone says they're fine. His parents were SHIELD agents and volenteered for a genetic experiment that altered his DNA, gave him some characteristics of different animals." Tony explained briefly. Rocket nodded slowly, there was something in Peter's eyes, something that made Rocket's skin crawl. 

"And the tests?" He asked, looking up at Tony with narrowed eyes. Tony shrugged. 

"No one knows much about them, but he's been living in the compound since he was around twelve, something about how his characteristics were developing faster then they anticipated. Just blood tests, sometimes some bone marrow extraction. Nothing too bad," Tony said, waving his hand. But then Rocket remebered that look in his eyes, it was fear. Why would he be scared of a blood test?

"Yeah, it's probably fine."

\------------

"What're those bracelets?" Rocket asked. Peter looked up at him, blinking rapidly then down at his bracelets and snorted. 

"They aren't bracelets," he said, grinning to himself and looking back down at his book. Rocket noticed he went through them faster then any normal human could, but then again he _did_ have four eyes, not that anyone else could see that. 

"What are they?" Rocket asked. Peter's book snapped shut, he didn't come out of his room much but when he did Rocket wanted to be there. 

"I can see why everyone thinks you're annoying." He said, trying to be harsh but he couldn't contain his excitement; sliding off the couch and shuffled over to the coffee table, clicking off the bracelets and holding them in the air, "But no ones ever taken interested in stuff so," Peter triled off and carefully took the bracelets apart until they were dismantelled on the table. At some point in his excitment he'd clicked off his mask, the small button under his skin. With it gone Rocket could see the four eyes, dark brown, Peter's unpturned nose, high and prominant cheekbones and the small pincers that wiggled with excitment. 

"So the webs are polymer based?" Rocket asked, Peter nodded his head excitedly, he was smiling from ear to ear. No one had ever gone to an effort to listen to him since Ben and May. 

"And your body produces them?" Peter nodded again, "Can you explain the process to me again?" Rocket asked. His own smile was growing while Peter nodded excitedly. 

"Basically in my bones where my white blood cells are produced they produce encased webbing structures that gather just bellow the skin of my writs. I can use the webs," Peter paused to raise his wrist into the air where Rcket could see the small slits, "But if I use it manually it can start to burn because of the chemical content. And it's really easy to fill up the caniters and the web-shooters are easy to make and stuff." Rocket nodded, making an impressed sounding noise. 

"They're great, I've never seen a firing structure like this. Where'd you get he materials?" Rocket definatly noticed how Peter seemed to glow with the encouragement. But his smile faltered for a moment.

"Oh, well I'm not allowed outside of the compound. I just kinda take what I can get. So that's scraps from Mr Stark's lab and sometimes old things from the team. Like the watch bases were from Steve, he didn't need them anymore so," Peter fiddled with the parts and slowly put them back together. Rocket nodded, about to say something when the elevator doors drifted open. Peter's pointed ear twitched and he reached up to push the button, the mask materialising over his face. Tony narrowed his eyes when he saw Peter putting his web-shooter back together. He'd borrowed a set of screwdrivers to make them. 

"Fury wants you in his office," Tony said, rubbing his stubble. Peter's hands froze, eyes boring into the coffe table for a moment before he was shoving all of the loose parts itno his pockets and scuttling off of the floor and disappearing into the waiting elevator. 

"Why isn't he allowed outside of the compound?" Rocket asked, looking up at Tony who shrugged. 

"I dunno, for his safety apparently?" Tony siad in dissmisal, then he pointed at Rocket, "He took the mask off. He doesn't take it off around anyone." 

"I can see past it anyway," Rocket said slowly, cocking his head. 

"Yes, but it's a trust thing. Just, don't get his hopes off. He's a sensistive kid," Tony said, disappearing into nother elevator, that left Rocket who was narrowing his eyes. 

"That happens when you're an experiment." He said quietly, more to himself, "That kids got the world against him."

\------------

"I am Groot," Groot whined. Peter had won UNO for the third time in a row. Peter giggled to himself, snorting through it. 

"I am a card game master. I told you you shouldn't challenge me." Peter accused. Groot glared up at him. 

"I am Groot." He said. Peter made a scandalised sounding noise. 

"I m not boring!" He cried. He had the biggest smile anyone on that the team had ever seen him wear, he'd relaxed extremely fast around the rogues. The only odd thing about today was that Peter was scheduled in for his monthly testing, except he hadn't left for them yet. Peter didn't react when the elevator doors to the common floor drifted open with a dig, outstepped a scientist in a lab coat and several armoured agents. 

"Subject P373R please proceed to your monthly testing." One of the agents said. Peter didn't look up, continueing to shuffle to deck and setting out hands for Rocket, Groot and himself. 

"My name is Peter. Not P373R." He said. It was loud in the quiet common room. He'd told the team his name was Peter. They didn't know they called him that. His name is Peter.

"This is your last warning P373R, come with us to your monthly testing and you will not be harmed." The scientist spoke this time. Peter calmly placed down his UNO cards. 

"I don't want to." He said quietly. He was picking up his cards again and sorting them by colour. 

"Please repeat that P373R." The scientist said. 

"I don't want to," he said, louder, "I told you last time that it hurts. I told you the time before that it hurts. And the time before that and the time before that and the time before that. I tell you every time that it hurts and you never stop." Peter turned now, his card falling to his lap. 

"As the property of SHIElD you are obligated to subject yourself to routine testing-" Peter cut the scientist off. His hand was curling around the coffee table. 

"I'm not property." He said firmly. The scientist cocked his head, holding his clipboard behind his back and smiling. 

"I'm afraid you are P373R. Due to your parent's involvement in SHIELD genetic testing and the signing over of your custody to SHIELD you are considered collateral property." The scientist said. Peter sat up straighter. 

"SHIELD must abide by a series of human rights bills due to the nature of their organisation. This includes subjects who have volunteered themselves for genetic testing and the handing over for their custody." Peter seemed smug with himself, a smile creeping onto his face, "That means that at any time due to the contract my mother and father signed I can retract my consent at any time."

"P373R, our most recent study of your DNA reveals that your DNA is 61.988% non-human content, which means you do not fall under SHIELD human rights obligations." The scientist stepped forward, "This means that you cannot withdraw consent at any time. So if you do not with to obtain punishment then you are going to have to come with us." The scientist said.

The whole room was quiet. For years Peter had been trying to tell them how bad the scientists and agents were to him. How horrible the tests were. How painful they were. They thought the nightmares he was faking, they thought he was over exaggerating. But the fear in his eyes told them all they needed to know. 

"No." He whispered. The scientist smiled wider and nodded to one of the agents who rose his hand, which was holding a cattle prod, another stepped forward holding an electrified collar. Peter didn't have time to jump off the floor. The SHIELD agents clamping down on his body, his hips, his shoulders and his ankles. Peter accidentally kicked the coffee table in his struggle, sending the UNO cards flying, Rocket and Groot scrambling. 

Peter was screaming himself hoarse, trying to kick himself free. "PLEASE NO! NOT THE COLLAR!" When it snapped around his neck he started convulsing, the collar crackling with electricity before he was falling limp to the floor. The agents rolled him over onto his stomach and clasped handcuffs onto his wrists, then one of them lifted him into the air. He was crying, and somewhere in the struggle his shirt had lifted up and the only place he could have gotten those scars was the testing. 

He was limp in the agent's arms, until he was stirring, his head turning to the scientists. He said something, far too quiet for anyone to hear. 

"Please repeat that P373R." The scientist said. He sounded almost happy, while the team watched in defeat. Peter breathed in deeply. 

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," he took in another shuddering breath, the handcuffs snapped. He rolled out of the agents arms, dropping to the floor and standing up slowly. 

"I didn't ask to be your experiment," he paused to lean in closer, "I didn't ask to be made," he pointed at the scientist's chest, "I didn't ask to be born." One of the agent's arms came around Peter's neck but Peter was quicker, baring his teeth and biting into the agent's arm. The agent cried out and stepped away from Peter. It gave Peter enough room to duck away from them, running full pelt at the window. He covered his face and neck with his arms before he was crashing into the window, chattering it. He didn't even have a second to fall, slinging a web, holding onto it with one hand, snapping the collar with the other and swinging off. The scientist and the agents and the scientists cursed but quickly left the room. 

"We should've listened to him," Steve said quietly. Tony nodded slowly.

"Jesus we should have known." He said. Rocket stood up slowly. 

"You couldn't have known." He said, staring at the shards of glass scattered across the floor. 

"You knew," Quill said. 

"Only cause I went through the same thing."

\------------

"Peter, you have a friend here to see you," May said from the doorway. Peter had covered himself in as many blankets as he could, he didn't want May to see him cry. 

"I don't have any friends," he said, curling up further inside the blankets. 

"What am I then?" Rocket said. Peter slowly withdrew from the blankets, face red from crying and eyes red-rimmed. 

"A build a bear." He said quietly. May smiled gently as closed the door with a click, leaving Rocket to clamber up onto the bed with Peter who curled up again. They were silent for several moments until Peter spoke. Sometimes it was okay, nice people like the team and Fury.

"I used to be allowed to live here. Until I was ten. I don't remember my parents, they died before I was five," Peter's eyes were wide, staring at a picture of him, May and Ben, "But I remember them. They didn't care, and they were always so kind to me. Ben used to like my eyes, so did May. And they, they made sure they were there for all my tests, they used to read to me, or ask me about the periodic table. But then, then overnight I got the extra set of eyes," Peter's face screwed up, Rocket couldn't stand to see him cry, "I never got to say goodbye."

Rocket soothed him through the sobs and the shakes until Peter's breathing was back to normal. He sat with him still. 

"I'm not going back." He said finally. He had that determined look in his eyes. 

"Just for a while, you'll have to. Everyone was worried about you. When you reached forty-eight hours I was sure you weren't coming back," Rocket paused to turn to see Peter's face better, "Tony's already gotten you out of SHIELD custody. And he's getting you into May's. And he thinks he can get you enrolled in school, out of testing." Peter looked up at him with a hopeful look on his face. 

"Really?" He asked softly. Rocket cocked his head. 

"Would I lie to you?" He asked, making Peter giggle. A few moments later Peter's shoes were back on and he was picking back up a plastic bag, Rocket threw him a curious look. 

"For Groot. I said I'd bring some games." He said with a small grin. 

"You're too good. Come on, you can give me a lift."

\------------

"Custody of one legal Earth occupant with human status residence, Peter B Parker, is awarded to one May M Parker. Peter B Parker is allowed to use his legal Earth and United states residence to pursue accomplishments as any other human or American has the ability to. This includes but is not limited to education, employment, leisure and other human entitlements."

\------------

"Scared?" Rocket asked. He was hanging out of the car while Peter clutched his backpack straps tightly. 

"Only a little." He said. His hands were shaking. He'd chosen not to wear his mask today, his eyes were blinking rapidly. 

"I wouldn't blame you," he paused, "You want someone to come in with you?" He asked. Peter shook his head, he'd gotten May to cut his hair, closer to his head now. 

"No. Just, just gimmie a minute please," Peter said, He swallowed thickly, then after a moment and he took a step forward before he was walking swiftly into the front doors without looking back. He'd gone with May the day before so he knew where his roll call was, and he knew where his locker was. He really tries to ignore the stars, but his cheeks were pink by the time he walked into his roll call awkwardly trying to find a seat without meeting anyone's eyes. No one ever knew which set to look at. 

The teacher hadn't said anything, but he put his hand up like everyone else had when she said his name. It felt nice now that his name was really Peter. Peter Benjamin. He'd remembered all the court cases, the flashing lights of the cameras, the loud microphones, all the eyes. There were more eyes in the classroom though. Speaking of a pair was on him and tapped his desk, he looked up to find four people looking at him. A dark-haired and skinned boy, a dark-haired boy with glasses, a blond-haired fair girl, and a dark curly hair girl. 

"Hello?" He said in confusion. The three smiled encouragingly at him. 

"I'm MJ." The dark-haired girl deadpanned. 

"I'm Gwen!" The fair-haired girl exclaimed excitedly. 

"I'm Ned." The dark-haired boy said with a grin. 

"And I'm Harry." The boy with glasses said. Peter was silent for several moments, not sure what to say until he was dark red in the face. 

"Peter." He blurted finally, then he blinked rapidly, "Uh, I'm Peter. That's me. Sorry, this is really awkward now." 

"Not at all man," Harry said, waving a hand. 

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." Gwen said. Peter blinked rapidly, staring at her dumbly, only Ben used to call them pretty. 

"Thanks?" He said finally, making a face. 

"No problem. Now gimmie timetable. Wanna see what classes we have together." Gwen said. Peter had narrowed eyes, fishing it out of his backpack and handing it to her. She pulled a highlighter out of nowhere and started making marks on everyone's timetables while Peter watched in evident confusion. 

"Don't worry she's always like this," Ned said in dismissal. Peter nodded. 

"I saw you on the news, great job on taking down SHIELD. Really glad someone stood up for their rights and made an example." MJ said. Peter's blush was coming back, holding his wrist tightly.

"That wasn't really me. I had a lot of help." He said quietly. 

"Yeah, but you went through a lot. The court released a statement about what you went through since you were a kid." Ned said. Peter blinked rapidly, he didn't know they'd done that. 

"And we're really glad you came to Midtown. It's really great here." Harry said. Gwen beamed at him, passing him his timetable back. 

"You should join our study group! We have all the same classes together! We have a study group this weekend at my house, you should come over!" She said excitedly. Peter wasn't really sure how to respond, drawing his jacket closer around himself, he'd never had friends before. 

"Uh yeah, I'll ask my aunt." He said finally. Gwen nodded excitedly, pulling him up from his chair when the bell rang. 

"Great! We have AP bio first thing."


	31. Snuffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hasn't had a good run with foster families, until Tony and Pepper
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of sexual, physical and mental abuse, attachment to objects/gifts, recovery, triggers

"They're wonderful Peter. They like things nice and simple. They're really excited to meet you." Susan, his social worker said. Peter was staring out the window of the car at the tower, Snuffles, his stuffed bear, held tightly in his arms. His backpack of school things and personal items at his feet and a duffle bag of clothes in the backseat. Sssan sighed and helped open the door for Peter then pick up his duffle bag, leading him into the tower. 

"I promise everything will be fine Peter." Susan said gently as the elevator doors opened. Peter hesitated on stepping out, with a fleeting look to Susan who smiled gently and took his arm. Peter sent a cautious look to Susan who nudged his shoulder. Peter looked back to the line of people standing in front of him. Tony and Pepper, who were fostering him, and the Avengers standing next to them. Maybe if he were younger he would have had that awestruck quality, but he was older now. Different now.

"So this is Tony and Pepper, I'm sure you know them though. I know how much you liked your action figures when you were little. But we still have some introductions to make," Susan said, she still had a gentle hand set on Peter's arm. He liked her much better then his old social worker, she actually cared, and she made sure he would be safe. 

"Whose that?" Steve asked, pointing to Snuffles who was resting on Peter's stomach. Peter looked away from them, hiding Snuffles behind his back, persing his lips and looking down at his shoes. Pepper looked like she was going to burst. 

"We were planning on taking him out, just to the park. All of us will be there to get to know him." Pepper said. Peter's head snapped to Susan, he didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Susan nodded just enough that he knew she understood and she turned back to the group. 

"Changing homes can be a lot, I think it would better if Peter had some time to rest." Susan said. Pepper and Tony only looked a little disapointed but nodded anyway. 

"We've set up a room, first door to the left down the hallway." Pepper said. Susan patted Peter's shoulder and handed him his duffle bag. 

"I'll be in contact at the end of the week. You can contact me whenever you need, I'm happy to hear from you." Susan said. Peter smiled weakly at her, glancing at the group before shuffling down the hallway, gently opening the door and closing it behind himself. Susan sighed, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"It will take a long time for him to open up. Please be patient with him. He's trusted, and trusted, and trusted, and he's been let down each time." Se paused to look up at them, "He doesn't talk much after his last foster home, which you know the details of. He wants a happy ending, he's always wanted a happy ending. Bet take it slow." Susan explained. 

"We probably overwhelemed him. Wit everyone. That was out fault." TOny said. Susan nodded, smiling. 

"Well, check on him, make sure he knows he's cared for. Other thenthat, I can't help much. Call if you need anything."

\------------

"We should ask him what he wants for dinner. You and I have picked so far." Tony mused. Pepper hummed, tugging him along to Peter's room. When she got to Peter's room the door was ajar and they heard several voices mixing together. It was Tony who gently pushed the door open, Peter was siting at his desk, knees pushed up to his chest and chin set on his knees while he talked. He was talking, with two people on his screen.

"They're not gonna be like him Peter." A girl said. Peter scrubbed his hands over his face worriedly. 

"I'm just scared." Peter whispered. They seemed to hear him, even though Pepper and Tony barely could. 

"And we know that Peter, but they could be it." The boy said. They saw the flash of Snuffles, Peter was hugging him to his chest. 

"I, I know. I, I'm just scared they'll be the same as him." Peter said. Tony and Pepper looked to eachother, they knew who _he_ was. 

"We know Peter, but we also know that not everyone is like him. And you know that too don't you? We aren't like that are we?" MJ said softly. Peter shook his head. 

"No, no you could never be like him," his face screwed up, he wanted to say more. 

"You don't have to be scared to talk to us. We're never gonna judge you cause of how you're feeling or what you're thinking or what you want." Ned said. Peter looked away from them and down at his sock covered feet. They were surprised when he sarted crying, sniffling quietly and wiping his face. 

"H-he u-used to m-make me do stuff t-to him or l-let him do stuff on m-me and h-he'd h-hurt me if I said no." Peter puased to rub his cheek on Snuffles' fur, "A-and I know they're not like him but everytime I see them in the loungeroom I see him sitting there waiting for me to get home. Or if I walk to the bathroom and they're coming out of it I see him walking in on me on purpose. Or I see them in the kitchen and they offer me food I think there's gonna be a price to it like Skip. And I just can't get him out of my head and I know I should," His voice was wobbling, red in the face. Ned and MJ watched him sympathetically. 

"And I don't wanna think like that. I just, I just wanna be happy. And they're so nice to me all the time and they don't care that I'm messed up," He trailed himself off into incoherent crying and babbling, hyperventalating slightly. Ned and MJ got him through it until he was sniffling and cuddling Snuffles close again. 

"Peter you are not messed up. You've just gone through some messed up stuff." MJ said gently. 

"But it doesn't make you messed up." Ned continued. 

"And know that if something goes wrong you have people you can tell." MJ said. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, Susan, you guys." He said. 

"And Snuffles." Ned said seriously. Peter snorted, hugging Snuffles tighter. 

"Yeah. Snuffles." He repeated. He yawned quietly, glancing at his laptop clock. 

"I should eat. Then go to bed." Peter sid. Ned and MJ quickly said their goodbyes as Peter closed his lapop. Tony and Pepper quicky pretended they were walking up to his door and knocked. Peter turned shaprly as said a quiet 'come in'. He smiled weakly at them. 

"Hey honey, we were just wondering if you wanted to eat? Tony and I had a long day, are you okay with takeout? Chinese?" Pepper asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah that'd be great. Thank you, Miss Potts." He said. Pepper ducked her head. 

"Just Pepper. Door closed or no?" Pepper asked. Peter looked delighted that she'd asked him.

"Closed please."

\------------ 

"Peter honey are you okay?" Pepper asked slowly. Peter made a noise that he'd heard her, but continued what he was doing; getting on the floor and looking under couches, looking behind cushions and the coffee table until he was standing in the middle of the loungeroom. His hands were clenched at his sides, his chest heaving and he was looking up at the ceiling, tears were dropping to his jumper. 

"Snuffles is gone and I don't know where, and, and I need him, I need him and I don't know where he is-" he was Tony who cut him off, shushing him gently and walking up to him. His hands were hovering just over Peter's shoulders. 

"It's okay. I promise we'll find him. But I need you to calm down so we can find him." Tony said gently. Peter nodded and a few moments later his breathing was back to normal, but he was still looking up at the ceiling and tears sliding down his face, "Okay, is he inside or outside the penthouse?" 

"Inside. I know I came back here with him." Peter said firmly. Tony nodded. 

"Okay, so he's in the penthouse. Do you think he's in your room our out?" Tony asked. 

"I don't know. I was so tired after decathlon that I can't remeber where I put him before I started my essay." Peter said. He was far calmer now, and the tears had stopped. 

"Okay well let's start in your room. I know you always take your bag there and shoes off before you do anything." Tony said. Peter nodded, following Tony down the hall and to his room. They start off in the ensuit, then the wardrobe, mostly in silence. 

"I don't want to make you uncofortable or upset you, but who is Snuffles to you?" Tony asked slowly. Peter paused, sitting down on the carpet. 

"He's the last thing I have that my parents gave me, other then a photo album and a necklace," Peter hand rose to pull a thin chain with a small charm on around his neck, "And they always promised that he'd keep me safe. And he has. Every time I huh him I feel safe. And he's the one thing I could always keep hidden. Under floor boards, in closets, with my clothes under the bed. He's just, it feels like they're still here. It feels like I'm not alone." Peter said. Tony sat down next to him gently.

"I get it. I, well don't tell the press this, they'll never let it go. But Mr Stark Senior was abusive. And I'm not going to go into details about it right now, but I had this bracelet. My mother gave it to me, she died just before I turned sixteen. And whenever I wear it, I feel like she's still here, that she'd be proud of me. And you know, your mum and dad would be proud of you too." Tony said. He pulled back his sleeve to show the silver bracelet on his wrist.

"I never take it off." He said. Peter stared at him for several moments before he was slowly leaning towards Tony and hugging him from the side. His eyes closed, hugging him tightly. He made a small noise when Tony hugged him back, holding him tighter and closer. Then he was pulling away with a giddy smile on his face.

"I know where he is!" He exclaimed, shuffling away from Tony and crawling over to the bed then stuffing himself under it and coming out with Snuffles.

"I was so tired I thought I had to hide him! But I didn't need to hide him anymore cause you won't hurt me!" Peter seemed to excited about finding Snuffles he hadn't realised what he'd said. He crawled back over to Tony and brandished Snuffles, Tony grinned and patting Snuffles' head with a wide grin.

"Yeah we found him," Tony patted Peter's dead, watching as he smiled giddily to himself as he sat back down next to Tony and cuddled Snuffles to his chest. Then he yawned and Tony looked down at his watch.

"Tired?" He asked. Peter nodded, glanced at his bed then making a defeated sounding noise. Tony stood up with a groan and helped Peter off the floor.

"Come on. Bed time." Tony said. Peter hummed and clambered onto the bed, looking awkwardly to Tony, "How long since you got tucked in?" He teased. Peter rolled his eyes but started giggling when Tony stomped over, pulling the blanket up to his chin and tucking the blankets under Peter's body. Peter looked like he appreciated it though.

"Hey Tony?" He asked once he got to the door.

"Yeah Pete?" Tony asked. Peter looked to him.

"Would it be okay if I started calling you and Pepper mum and dad?" He asked. Tony froze for several moments before grinning.

"As long as I'm not mum," he said, pointing at Peter who giggled and turned away from him. Tony grinned himself and switched off the light and closed Peter's door. Pepper was waiting, an anxious look on her face.

"We found Snuffles," Tony paused, walking up to Pepper until they were nose to nose, "And he wants to start calling us mum and dad." Pepper did this excited little dance and Tony matched it, picking her up around her waist and hoisting her into the air. It was minutes later when they both in bed and cuddling.

"So you think he'll want to stay?" Pepper asked, cuddling in next to Tony who hummed.

"I think so."

——————

"You can't not like red!" Peter exclaimed, slipping off his sneakers and leaning on MJ who rolled her eyes.

"You're a slut for red," she drawled playfully.

"Damn right I am! Red is only the, the best colour ever!" Peter said, slipping slightly on the tiles. He didn't take notice of the team gathered quietly in the common room. Pete automatically took Ned's hand in his left and MJ's in his right, swinging them as he walked forward. He had that sparkle back. In his eyes. But then he froze, taking sight of the the team in the loungroom.

"What's going on?" He asked shakily. He wasn't used to the bright colours, or so many people.

"Surprise birthday party." Tony said evenly. Peter was still holding MJ and Ned's hands tightly.

"You remembered?" He asked softly.

"Of course we did." Peoper said back. Peter looked around; the happy birthday banner, conferti, streamers. He had a sort of confused look on his face, he was so young when his parents died after all.

"What's a surprise birthday party?" He asked in confusion. If the room wasn't already quiet it was silent now. Peter had a very confused look on his face, screwed up softly. Tony glanced down at Snuffles who was hanging out of Peter's good.

"No ones ever," Tony trailed off and looked to Ned and MJ who shook their heads no. Tony looked it Peoper who had a smile on her face.

"Come on, we'll show you. You can set snuffles on the coffee table." Toky said. Peter threw Ned and MJ and cautious look, but they nodded encouragingly and nudged him forward. Tony gently took Peter's arm and started chattering with peter, pulling him towards the team and introducing him to everyone. Peter sort of nodded along with a dazed happy expression on his face. And he hugged Tony a lot that day, sneaking them in whenever he could and getting that little mischievous look on his face whenever Tony wasn't paying attention and poking him enough to scare him.

"Oh, come here ask for attention like a normal teenager." Tony said, but there was no heat to it.

"Hey! You can't do that! It's my birthday!"


	32. Swingsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Tony's brother. Tony's eighteen at the start and Peter's three (Age specified throughout the story)
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of abuse, injuries, abandonment

Rhodey had come home to the FaceTime call, it looked like Tony had only just started it. Rhodey didn't want to interrupt so he quietly put his things down and went about doing his homework like Tony was. Tony was bent over his desk, presumably doing complicated maths while his laptop was open. There was a young boy on the screen babbling loudly and scribbling his own paper. Longish curly brown hair, wide brown eyes and a little button nose, he looked exactly how Rhodey imagined baby Tony to look.

"What's colours your giraffe, Pete?" Tony asked. The boy made a noise and picked up his paper, shoving it up to the camera. Tony didn't seem to mind Peter's excited heavy breathing. And Rhodey knew by the way Tony's arms were tensed he'd seen Peter's black eye.

"Red!" Peter squealed excitedly. It made some of the tension disappear in Tony's shoulders.

"You really like red huh?" Toky asked. Peter tore his paper away from the camera to nod frantically.

"'An blue!" Peter exclaimed. Tony chuckled and let Peter babble, even if he mostly couldn't understand it. But then Peter seemed to be finished, a wide smile on his face as he scribbled away. Tony sighed and placed down his pencil.

"Now, Pete there is something I need to talk to you about okay?" Tony said gently. Peter looked up from his paper and nodded. Toky smiled softly, softer then Rhodey had ever seen.

"I tried as hard as I could buddy but I'm not gonna be able to come home for your birthday. I promise I'll FaceTime you and send you what I made you though, can't have my best boy being sad." Tony said. He looked like he was gonna cry, but Peter's smile didn't even falter.

"'Das okay! Christmas!" Peter exclaimed. Tony smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I can make Christmas happen buddy. We can go to that park you love, might even push you on the swing set." Tony offered. Peter nodded his head.

"Swings!" He squealed. Tony chuckled, wishing he could pet Peter's head right now.

"Yeah. Swings. Now I know you're all excited now but it's past your bedtime Pete. You feeling tired?" Tony asked. As if on cue Peter nodded his head and yawned. Rhodey saw Jarvis in the corner of the screen with a concerned look on his face.

"Just make sure you don't hang up Peter buddy, I gotta talk to Jarvis. But he's gonna tuck you in real quick." Tony said. Peter nodded, picking up his things and taking Jarvis' hand in his own. Tony could hear him babbling all the way to his room, then Jarvis' footsteps. Tony picked back up his pencil in his hands.

"Master Anthony-" Tony cut him off quickly.

"Where's the bruise from Eddie?" He growled.

"I would really-" Jarvis started again.

"Jesus Christ can you just tell me where the bruise is from?! I promised I'd protect him and I clearly can't do that!" Tony exclaimed. It bordered on a shout. Jarvis sighed, sitting down in the frame.

"Master Peter wished to show your father one of his drawings. Howard was not fond of Peter's attempt for positive reinforcement." Jarvis said regretfully. Rhodey flinched when the pencil in Tony's hands snapped.

"Jesus fucking Christ! He hit him?! Just promise me he's not doing the hand thing with Peter!" Tony exclaimed. It was frantic; something Rhodey had never seen on Tony's face.

"I ensure Peter is not alone in the labs for enough time for him to harm him in such a way. It was my negligence that caused him to get hurt." Jarvis said. Rhodey always wondered what the scars were on Tony's hands, but he never asked. The knowledge that Tony's father might have done it, and trying to do it to Peter scared him.

"Don't, don't do that Eddie. He's a twisted old man. I just, I just hoped he'd treat Peter differently. That Peter would have it better than me. Christ if he ever even _touches_ Peter." Tony stressed, rubbing his temples harshly. Jarvis smiled sympathetically.

"Try to get some sleep master Anthony. Peter and I will call again next week." Jarvis said. With that he clicked off the call and Tony slowly closed his laptop screen, burying his fingers in his hair and sighing deeply, broken pencil forgotten.

"I was gonna ask if he was your kid but no kids balls drop at twelve." Rhodey said. Tony jumped slightly then relaxed when he relished it was just him. He glanced at Rhodey and sighed again.

"He's my brother. His names Peter," Tony said, scrubbing his hands over his face as Rhodey nodded.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you worried about another carbon life form." Rhodey said. Tony knew there was no heat to it and hummed.

"Yeah, well, Peter has a way of worming into everyone's heart. He's just, he's like a little sun." Tony said. Rhodey nodded to himself.

"I didn't know your dad used to hurt you." He said softly. Tony sighed deeply and turned his chair around, flattening his hands and offering them to Rhodey.

"It was after the first time I got kidnapped," Tony paused, watching Rhodey take his hands gently, "He used to make me hold things, scalding metal, dry ice. So I wouldn't reacte to pain. So that he wouldn't have to pay ransom." Tony paused again.

"I don't want him to go through that. What I did," he said, swallowing thickly. Rhodey nodded, holding Tony's hand tightly.

"And he won't. Cause you're looking out for him. And you don't back out of anything." Rhodey said. Tony nodded, that cocky smug smile coming back to his face. Rhodey smiled himself, Tony was Tony.

"You could come meet him for Christmas if you want? You mentioned how you were staying here for Christmas. Cant leave my honey bear here all alone." Tony teased. Rhodey playfully punched Tony's shoulder.

"Shit up man. Tell me about the kid so I'm not going in blind." Rhodey said. Tony hummed, migrating to his bed and curling up facing Rhodey.

"He's the best."

——————

"There he is." Tony said with a grin, pointing to Peter who was rocking back and forth in his feet. He was holding Jarvis' hand while talking brightly.

"He hasn't noticed us has he?" Rhodey mused. Tony nodded. Then Peter seemed to finally notice them, freezing then looking up at Jarvis and tugging on his arm. Jarvis nodded his head, saying something before letting Peter's hand go. Peter trembled in excitement for a moment before he was breaking into a run right at Tony. He was jumping up and down in front of Tony, arms waving around in the air.

"Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony toneeeeeee!" He squealed. Then he was running on the spot and opening his arms up. Tony chuckled to himself and crouched slightly to pick Peter up off the floor and rest him on his hip.

"My best boy!" Tony exclaimed. Peter giggled and hugged Tony around his middle.

"Toneeeeeeeeee!" He squealed. Rhodey was looking at Peter in curiousity who was burying himself in Tony's side now.

"It happens when he over excited himself." Tony explained. Peter seemed to be okay after a moment, pulling back front Tony's side and tapping at his chest repeatedly.

"You're home! An' I get to hug you! Love you!" Peter exclaimed. Tony smiled softly, brushing Peter's hair out of his face and running his fingers through the mess of curls.

"And I get to see your cute face! And I love you too Peter." Tony said slowly. Peter's breathing was picking up and Tony seemed to notice, gently setting Peter back down in the floor, "You okay buddy? You need your inhaler?" He asked worriedly. Peter shook his head.

"I'm okay!" He said. Tony nodded, patting Peter's head with a fond smile.

"Great. You wanna say hi to my friend?" Tony asked, turning so Peter could see Rhodey who smiled and waved. Peter's face split into a wide smile. He waved back, taking Tony's hand in his own smaller one.

"Hello! I'm Peter." He said. Rhodey cocked his head, he was oddly articulate for a four year old.

"Hello Peter, I'm Rhodey. Tony's told me all about you. He says you're his favourite guy." Rhodey touched a finger to his nose. Peter's mouth morphed into an 'o' and his eyes widened.

"I am?" He asked in awe. Tony threw Rhodey a sad sort of look.

"I haven't told you that already? Well, Peter you are my favourite guy! Now to the swings!" Tony exclaimed. Peter nodded his head, tugging on Tony's hand and looking back at Rhodey and waving him forward.

"Common! You gotta see the swings!"

——————

When Tony got up onto the stage to receive his diploma he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He hoped more then anything that his parents would be there, but he should have known they wouldn't be. But he smiled when he saw Jarvis clapping respectfully and ducking his head when Tony caught his eyes.

Tony's smile widened when he saw Peter standing up on his seat. He was clapping above his head with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Tony took his professor's hand and took his diploma. Almost half an hour later he was pushing through the crowd to get to Jarvis and Peter. Peter who was waving at him. Tony crouched done and hoisted Peter into the air, who hadn't been expecting it and squealed loudly.

Peter's hands latched around Tony's forehead. Tony couldn't be happier with Peter there with him. He rose the certificate into the air.

"You wanna hold it Peter?" Tony asked. Peter leant over his head, looking at him upside down.

"Only if you want me to." He said with a smile. Tony grinned.

"Course I do, I trust you." He said. Peter gently took the certificate with a grin.

"Jarvis taught me a word, cause I wanted to learn it, but I still don' know how to say it." Peter said above him. Peter moved the certificate out of the way so Tony could see better now. Everyone looked to Peter on Tony's shoulders, the Stark brothers. Peter in his nicest button down and Jean shorts, matching socks and shoes Tony had bought for him.

"Can you sound it out?" Tony asked. He saw Rhodey with his mum and sent him a lopsided grin. Rhodey saluted him and sent him a wink, Peter was five and Tony was nineteen now.

"Con gra du la tions." Peter sounded out slowly, he was still holding Tony's certificate carefully, "Congradulations! You're so smart and stuff and you're really cool and stuff! I'm really proud of you cause I know you worked hard and it means a lot to you!" Peter continued babbling, he probably didn't know how much what he said meant to Tony. Tony would tell him later he didn't cry, but he sniffled and smiled wide as he listened to Peter.

"You listenin' to me?" Peter asked above him.

"Course! Always gotta listen to my favourite guy!"

——————

Tony stumbled his way down the jet steps awkwardly. He was being heavily supported by a body guard who was watching Tony worriedly, the arc reactor buzzing through his shirt. He was hungry, tired and he wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

Then he saw Peter, who was staring at him. Tears were tumbling down his cheeks, lips pressed firmly together. He was clutching Pepper's arm tightly as he watched Tony shuffle toward until he was in front of him. Tony couldn't help but remember four-year-old Peter who waited for him at the airport all those years ago.

Peter's mouth was opening and closing, he'd never seen his big brother like this in his ten years of life. Dark purple circles around his eyes, face and torso sunken in. His only saving grace was that hed showered on the plane.

"I thought you left me forever." Peter said softly. His arm was slowly dropping to his side, slipping away from Pepper's. Peter was used to Tony leaving, college, business trips, holidays. But he always came back. But this time, Peter thought he left forever.

"I wouldn't do that." Tony said back. Peter bit back a noise, face twisting.

"Can I hug," Peter paused to hiccup and sniffle, "Hug you?" He finished. Tony could help but smile, pushing off the body guard and opening his arms up for Peter who shuffled forward and buried himslef in Tony's chest.

"Is this my sweater?" Tony asked teasingly. But then the joking manner slipped away, Peter was hiccuping and crying into Tony's chest. Tony glanced at Pepper was had tears of her own in her eyes and a hand pressed over her mouth. Tony hummed quietly, cradling the back of Peter's head in one hand and the other wrapped around Peter's back.

Peter was in his sweater, but it didn't matter to Tony. Leaving Peter behind had been the worst thing about Afghanistan. Or maybe never being able to see him again. Or maybe not being able to hear Peter's snort laugh. Or maybe not being able to poke Peter's ribs to wake him up in the mornings before school. Or maybe, or maybe a lot of things.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I promise," Tony soothed, tears of his own slipping down his cheeks and landing on Peter's jumper.

"Love you." Peter cried into his chest. They weren't shy about saying it but it felt different this time.

"Love you too. And I'm gonna take care of you. No matter what."

——————

It had been a disaster after the press conference. Tony had looked down at the palm card in his hand and stared at it for several moments, but he didn't feel like lying.

"I am iron man." With that the room had displaced into screamed, shots and the flickering of cameras. Peter was thirteen now, thick lenses glasses, red banded braces, untameable messy curly hair and in his nicest clothes. Little yellow bottle, white button down and black pants. His mouth fell open and eyes widened.

Pepper threw him a furious glare and quickly ushered the reporters and sponsors out of the room until it was just Peter and Tony. Tony stared at Peter in worry, Peter was sitting frozen in his seat.

"You're iron man?!" He shouted eventually. He was standing up fine his seat and rushing to up to Tony, "You were already so cool and now you're cooler?! How am I ever gonna catch up?!" He was full on shouting, but he had an excited glint in his eyes as he paced back and forth in front of Tony.

"Hey, you've always been the cool one," Tony said. Peter threw his hands up in the air.

"You're Iron Man!" He shouted again. Tony nodded.

"Yep." He said. Peter waved his arms around in the air.

"You need to eat! You never eat when you're stressed!" Peter exclaimed. Tony rose an eyebrow and glanced up at a very amused Pepper.

"I am not stressed." He protested. But Peter was already dragging him by his hand.

"You can't not be stressed when you're a superhero! Oh my god you're so cool! How do you keep getting more cool?!"

——————

"Hey guys," Tony paused to squeeze gently at Peter's shoulder as the team came to attention, eyes flickering Peter, "This is Peter, my brother." The team were silent with shock, it was predicable with the certain fixtures in the penthouse and secretive nature Tony had, but they hadn't expected a shy looking teenager. Tony had to admit Peter had changed a lot; he'd traded out those god awful glasses he loved, his braces had been replaced with a retainer, better dressed.   
  
  


"Wow. You look exactly alike," Steve said, fishing for something to fill the silence. Tony grinned. 

"Oh no, he got the looks," Tony said seriously, patting Peter's shoulder as he burnt red. Peter shoved him a little. 

"Yeah and whose the playboy here?" He said, eyebrows knitted slightly.

"You have the girlfriend though." Tony teased. Peter burned darker. 

"You're engaged." He reminded. Tony grinned, looking back to the team who were watching with small smiles.

"No one hurt him or you'll have Iron Man and War Machine on your asses."


	33. Meet the Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley moved to a private school after Tony takes him in (No romantic relationship, it's brotherly whores)
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of graphic injuries, neglect, abandonment, death, fucked up government systems

The last thing Harley expected to see when he walked into his homeroom class was another boy in the class early. His mum and dad had gotten him to show up early, even though he didn't need to for another half an hour. He was dressed in his iron pressed uniform, slicked back curly brown hair, wide brown eyes. Except when his eyes flickered down he saw the worn out sneakers he was wearing, curiously clueing into the conversation.

"Peter there's nothing I can do. I have to give you a uniform detention." The teacher said. Peter's face twisted, Harley could see the teachers in his eyes as he held his books tighter.

"Please I just can't fit them into my budget. I get payed this Friday and I can afford a second hand pair of shoes this weekend. Just please give me a few days and I promise I'll have shoes up to dress code," Peter said, all but begging. The teacher sighed, pulling a blue piece of paper out from his pocket and writing down on it and then handing it to Peter.

"Okay, this will cover you with your teachers when they ask you about your shoes. Make sure you have them by next week though." He patted Peter's shoulder. Peter's eyes glittered and smile widened.

"Thank you! I'll make sure I have them by then!" Peter said. Peter shuffled down the ails of the tables. When he spotted Harley he paused.

"Oh, Hey, you're the new student. Harley, right?" He asked, pausing and pointing at Harley who froze.

"Y-yeah. How do you know my name?" Harley asked. Peter pointed proudly to the badge on his collar.

"Student representative council! If you need anything I'm happy to help!" he said with a wide smile, placing a hand on Harley's shoulder for a moment before shuffling off. Let's just say Harley wasn't used to people being nice to him for no reason, especially nervous looking boys.

The next day Peter opened his locker a slip of paper fluttered out of his locker and landed in his hand. He looked down at it in puzzlement.

_So you don't get detention._

Peter rose an eyebrow and looked up into his locker, where there was a box of shoes. Leather converse. He almost passed out honest to god, but he didn't notice Harley watching him hidden behind the door of his own locker. And maybe Tony had some questions why he bought a new set of shoes that weren't in his size.

——————

"Hey dude, where'd Parker get that sprained wrist?" Harley asked, tapping his friends side. He looked to Peter who was struggling to open his locker with a heavily bandaged wrist. He let out an excited sounding noise when he got his locker open.

"I dunno, he just shows up to school with injuries all the time. It's really weird," he said, shrugging and looking up when the bell rang for first period.

"Gym." Harley groaned. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Peter heading in the same direction then walking right up to the coach and holding out a heavily crinkled note.

"Parker, what's the excuse this time?" The coach said. Harley loitered slightly, clueing in again on the conversation.

"I don't know what happened but I tried to catch something at work and I dropped it then it landed on me. I don't have a doctors certificate but I have a note form my aunt." Peter said messily. He waved the note slightly until coach took it.

"Fine. Just, make sure you do some work while you're off." Coach said. Peter nodded vigorously and shuffled off to the table and chairs and pulling out his laptop, several papers and books. Almost half an hour later Harley had managed to fall over onto his knees, causing him to need to sit out with an ice pack.

"Sup Parker," Harley asked, thumping down next to Peter who jerked and fumbled with the paper he was holding.

"Keener." He said respectfully. Harleys eyes flickered down to the papers Peter was working through, plucking one from the table and peering at it.

"Bills?" He asked curiously. Peter's eyes widened and he snatched it out of Harley's hand.

"Business studies! Business studies. Yeah we're looking at samples." He rambled messily. Harley rose an eyebrow but let Peter get back to it, but they didn't look like fakes.

"Sure."

——————

"Parker! Keener! You're together for the project!"

——————

"Yeah set your stuff there we can go into the common room lounges. Please ignore my family," Harley said, dragging Peter by the elbow and into the lounge room before Peter could even say anything and dragging him under the coffee table.

Peter blushed madly under the attention of the literal War Machine, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Tony's eyes flickered down to his shoes then to Harley who shook his head; later. They quickly got to work on the visual portion of the assignment, until he had to glue something down and accidentally angled his wrist and cried out.

"Ow," he said, making a face and picking back up the glue stick, tongue peeking into if his lips to get true angle right with the glue stick.

"You sure it's just a sprain? It shouldn't hurt that much." Harley asked. Peter waved his non injured hand, blushing lightly.

"Yeah it's fine." He excused. Harley cocked his head.

"If it's fine you'll let me look at it." He said bluntly. Peter mocked him as he roughly unwrapped the bandages and brandished his very bruised wrist at Harley who winced.

"See? It's fine? Can we please get on with the poster now? I really need this extra credit." Peter said impatiently. Harley's eyes were transfixed on Peter's wrist, clearly broken.

"Peter it's obviously broken. Why don't you go to the GP to get a referral for an X-Ray?" Harley asked. Peter shrugged, rewrapling his wrist and picking back up the glue stick.

"I can't afford it," he said with another shrug, plastering on another picture and avoiding not only Harley's eyes but everyone else's in the room.

"What do you mean you can't afford it?" Harley asked in puzzlement. Peter shrugged again, cutting out another picture.

"There's only so many shifts I can pick up while going to school," Peter said, like it was obvious. Harley shifted so he was facing Peter better.

"You live on your own?" He asked in confusion. Peter snorted.

"What? No. I live with my aunt, she's my guardian." Peter said. Harley glanced up at Tony for help but he just shrugged.

"And why can't she pay for it?" Harley asked slowly. Peter paused, glueing the picture a bit more aggressively then the last.

"Cause she doesn't have a job. Cause she's an alcoholic." He said equally as slow as Harley. The room was dead silent, everyone staring at Peter who was still trying to glue pictures and paragraphs onto the poster board.

"Is that how your arm got hurt?" Tony blurted. Peter looked up and made a face.

"No. I just dropped a pot on my wrist. It's happened before, it's nothing I can't deal with." Peter shrugged.

"Peter that's a really unhealthy environment to live in! You shouldn't be living there!" Harley exclaimed worriedly. Peter paused, an unreadable look coming to his face.

"Yeah and where else would I live Harley?" He asked. Finally putting down the glue stick and turning so he could see Harley properly.

"What?" Harley asked in confusion. Peter sighed deeply.

"My parents are dead. My uncle is dead. May is my only last living blood relative and I can't go back into the foster system." Peter said bluntly.

"But that's your only choice!" Harley exclaimed. Peter's face twisted.

"You don't get it do you?" Peter asked, "You don't understand how horrible the foster system is. Either you get foster parents who just take you in for the money and either neglect or abuse you or sometimes both. Or you get actual good parents who aren't in for the money but aren't prepared for damaged and traumatised foster kids. And no one ever actually makes it out of the foster system, you get out on the streets the second you turn eighteen and I don't want to end up like my parents okay?" It all came out in a sort of rush but Harley didn't say anything in his haste to process what peter had said.

"If I report my aunt to social services I've run out of option, I move out of state. And I can't move out of state, I've worked my ass off to get a scholarship to blue crest where I'm working my ass off to get a scholarship to whatever university will have me so I prove everyone wrong," Peter paused again, "Because I don't want my kids to have to go through what I have, I want to break the cycle of poverty in my family. I'm not going to end up a drug addict and a dealer. I'm not gonna end up in the police force because it's the only job I can get. And I'm not going to end up like my aunt. I'm not going to end up like my family," he had tears spilling out of his eyes and he was gesturing with his hands, pointing a finger at Harley with every sentance.

"And here's the thing, you'll never understand how horrible poverty actually is." He said.

"How do you know that?" Harley accused. Peter smothered.

"You're a Stark Harley! You've never experienced things that poor kids have!" Peter exclaimed, his voice pitched high and raised.

"Like what?" Harley asked. Peter sighed deeply thorugh his nose again, holding his hurt arm carefully.

"Have you ever gone to bed hungry because there wasn't enough food for three meals? Have you ever had to skip a school trip because you couldn't afford it? Or had to wear too small shoes and get blisters because your family can't afford new ones because you grow too fast? Or go to bed cold because you couldn't afford the electricity bills again for the third month in a row? Or have you had to not fill your prescription for medication because you can't afford it? Or have you stayed up for three days straight because you can't miss school but you also have to go to work because your aunt lost her job again just before rent was due?

"Or have you had to go through the humiliating experience of going to homeless shelters during Christmas because your aunt can't feed you? Or have you had to ignore the humiliation when teachers call you out on your uniform again because your aunt accidentally spilled alcohol on your button down and you could only afford one? Or have you had to collect Christmas gift baskets, the ones that they make us donate things for?" Peter paused for a long moment for Harley to say anything, but he was silent.

"No! Because you aren't poor Harley! You don't understand what it's like to have to fight for every little thing! I can't leave my aunt, I don't have a choice!" Peter's chest was heaving with the effort of it all, Harley just stayed silent, he'd been taken in by Pepper and Tony for some connection when he was little, too little to remember what it was like living with his mother after his sister died. Peter took another deep breath and let it out through a sigh.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'll send you the rest of my portion of the assignment," he said tiredly. He gathered up his things, putting them neatly back into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and standing up.

"Peter wait," Harley said quietly. Peter shook his head.

"Just leave me alone Harley." With that he walked out of the lounge room, Harley faintly heard the elevator doors shutting with a ding. He sat staring at the poster, Peter had stuck everything on already, they just needed to do the rationale.

"The shoes weren't for you were they?" Tony asked quietly. Harley shook his head.

"No. They were for him. He was getting pulled up about his shoes with his teacher." He said. Tony sighed.

"He'll come to you if he really needs help kiddo."

——————

"Who're you looking for kid?" A man asked. Harley jerked, his forehead clanging against the board of occupants. He turned to find a janitor who was leaning on his cart.

"Uh just a friend, he hasn't been to school in a few weeks and I'm really worried. He was really badly hurt last time I saw him," Harley said, smiling weakly. He wasn't sure if Peter thought of him as a friend.

"I might know him. What's his name?" He asked. Harley brightened just a little bit.

"Peter Parker, he lives with his aunt." Harley said with a nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry to let you know kid but social services were called. I think he's been moved out of state to a group home until he can get a permanent fixture." The janitor said. Harleys eyes widened.

"What? Why were they called?" He asked frantically. The janitor shrugged.

"Neighbours heard screaming and yelling. His aunt was drunk again and pushed him around. I didn't hear anything." He said. Then he walked away leaving Harley tapping his thigh before yanking his phone out of his pocket, pulling up his dads contact.

"Hey dad. Yeah about him, yeah I'm gonna need some help."

——————

"Peter, there's someone here to see you." The caretaker said gently. Harley could only see a human-shaped lump under a mess of scratchy rough blankets. Peter sighed deeply, pulling his head out of the blankets and making to twist enough to see her.

"I already told you I don't want food. I want to go home and-" He stopped short, eyed widening when he saw Harley in his doorway, Tony and Pepper out in the hall, "What are you doing here?"

"You said I didn't know what poverty is like," Peter threw him a confused look, "I'm not a Stark, not by blood. After my dad left, my biological dad, my mom started using drugs to cope. We got into a car accident, she and my sister died. I don't remember it, but sometimes I eat more then I have to because I think I won't ever get the chance again. I hoard blankets and clothes in my room because I don't know when I'll need them again. I hide everything worth anything to me because I'm scared someones gonna sell it," Harley shrugged, Peter was wide-eyed. 

His wrist was worse than when Harley had seen it last, still clearly broken and trying to heal. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his ribs were obviously hurt and there was dried blood in his hiar.

"I know what it's like, even if I don't remember it because I can't, I know what it's like," Harley said. Peter went quiet, shuffling around a little so there was some space of Harley. He sat slowly. When Peter saw him scanning the injuries he sighed.

"I did listen to you. I went home and I told May that I want her to go to rehab, or that I'm moving out. SHe didn't want rehab, and she also didn't want me." He said simply. Harley sighed, glancing up at Tony and Pepper who were now standing up in the doorway. Peter's head landed on Harley's shoulder, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Let's go home," Harley said quietly. Peter narrowed his eyes, picking his head up from Harley's shoulder. Harley grinned, gesturing to Tony and Pepper who were holding the yellow adoption forms. Peter's eyes widened, looking between the three of them. Harley nudged him, looking around a little. 

"Come on, show me where your stuff it so I can hold it."

\------------

"Hey Harley? Can I get some help with my tie?" Peter asked, leaning on Harley's doorframe. Harley looked up from his own finished tie and nodded.

"Yeah come here, didn't think about how you can't do it with your arm," Harley said, beckoning Peter into his room. Siad arm was his right arm wa in a red cast and sling. Pepper and Tony had put him in a simple navy suit, while Harley was in a grey one.

"Oh I can, I've just, I've just never tied a tie. The school ones are clip ones," Peter said, face burning shame. Harley rose an eyebrow.

"You've never tied a tie before?" He asked.

"Never learnt how. Never had anywhere to wear them to either." Peter said. Harley hummed and quickly tied Peter's tie, tightening it against the closed button. Harley glanced up at Peter's messy hair.

"You better be quick with your hair Pete." He said. Peter made an alarmed sounding noise.

"I'm supposed to do my hair?!" He exclaimed. Harley snorted.

"Yes you dummy. Come on I'll help you. Just some gel and a comb." Harley said. He gently led Peter to the bathroom where he sat him down on the toilet and did his hair for him. Peter was mostly silent, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Thank you," He said quietly, avoiding Harley's eyes.

"It's just gel Pete. You'll learn easy." Harley said. Peter shook his head.

"Not for that." He said softly. He didn't have to say what, Harley understood. And pretty quickly Peter's hair was done and Harley was leading him to the loungroom where Tony and Peoper were waiting.

"Oh my boys! You all look so handsome!" Pepper cooed, cupping Harley's jaw then Peter's. Peter blushed darkly under the attention.

"Thanks, Miss Potts." He said. Pepper waved her hand.

"Just Peoper honey. You make me sound like an old woman." She said. Tony hummed, wrapping an arm around Pepper's waist.

"Or mum and dad. That could work too." He mused. Pepper slapped the back of his head and sent a wink Peter's way as they got into the elevator.

"So what is this thing? I don't really get what's going on?" Peter asked, ducking his head and looking down at his shoes.

"It's just a get together with a bunch of sponsors and business partners. Sometimes the team is there." Harley said. Peter's blazer was slung over his sling free shoulder so he could move his torso slightly.

"And why am I there?" He asked nervously. Tony Peoper and Harley looked to eachother for a very long moment then back to Peter.

"Cause you're family, family has to meet the relatives," Tony said gently. A happy shy smile came to Peter's face, back straightening.

"I like the sound of that."


	34. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter lost a lot after The Endgame, but most of all he gained a lot
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of death, allusion to suicidal thoughts, abandonment, loss, grief

Peter had been at the edge of the dock for what felt like hours. His hands were in his pockets of his slacks, he was supposed to wear this suit to the wedding. But he didn't get to see the wedding. His mind drifted to when he dusted, it hurt so much. Then it drifted to Tony and he saying goodbye, the Avengers turning away to give them a moment of privacy.

"You're the one thing I've never second-guessed," a shuddering breath, "And I took you for granted. No, listen, Peter, I took you for granted. I love you. I love you so much and loosing you five years ago made me feel like I lost myself. Don't, don't take anyone for granted. You find someone you love and you hold on and you don't let them go. Okay? Just, just say something, I wanna hear your voice."

Peter sniffled, he was alone. Everyone had gone inside for the wake, and Peter had heard Tony's voice filtering out the open windows. He felt, well he didn't know how he felt. May had left, she had a shift and Proper had said she'd take care of him. Peter looked down when he felt someone hug him around his leg.

His heart almost stopped, staring up at him was Tony's eyes. Peter had to blink rapidly for a moment to realise it was Morgan, Peter had kept mostly to May during the funeral. But he saw her standing at the edge of the peer with Pepper, pushing off the reactor.

"Hello," he said quietly, wincing at the voice crack. His senses were dulled for the first time in two years, no background, no buzzing. Just he and Morgan on the pier. If he did use his senses he'd know the team were in the background watching. Pepper with a hand covering her mouth, tears rolling over her fingers. She and Tony had only dreamt about this moment, and now it was happening, their babies were meeting. 

"You're Peter! My daddy told me all about you. Your pictures in the kitchen next to the sink." She said. Peter's hand slowly came out of his pockets and he lowered slowly to a crouch.

"He did?" He asked. He wasn't sure what to say to her, she nodded. She looked just like Tony.

"Yeah! He used to tell me bedtime stories all about you. An' he used to listen to these voice mails of you and he'd play footage of you in his lab." Morgan continued. Peter hadn't cried, not until now. Tears gathering in his eyes and dribbling down his cheeks. They pattered against the dock.

"I, he, well," he trailed off, really not sure what to say. Morgan placed her hands on his cheeks.

"He said that you're my big brother. An' before he went on his big mission he said I might get to meet you, and even if he's not coming back I'm glad I get to meet you." She said. Peter had always been better with action, nodding slowly and setting his hands in her shoulders before shifting onto his knees and hugging her. Morgan slumped into his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too." He said softly. Morgan nodded her head, a familiar grin coming to her face.

"You wanna come play action figures with me?" She asked. It was shy, and gentle and peter couldn't resist.

"Course. You want me to carry you? I've been told I give very good piggyback rides." He offered. Morgan's eyes lit up, Tony used to do that for her. Peter smiled just a little to himself as Morgan untangled from him and clambered up onto his back. Peter smiled even more as he picked her up, listening to her chatter while he walked into the house, ducking his head to the team who watched him.

"I have one of you and daddy! Those are my favourites!"

——————

Peter and Morgan were as thick as thrives, causing trouble wherever they were. The compound, the cabin, the tower, the apartment. But they always got out of it with little grins and smiles. But right now Peter had just tucked Morgan in after a very extra and exaggerated story about his patrol and now he was on the couch in the lounge room.

His knees were pressed against his chest, a hand covering his mouth to muffle the noises coming out of his mouth. His tears dribbling over his fingers and soaking his pant legs. This had been happening a lot, May taking as many shifts as possible to recover from the snap so Peter stayed with Pepper and Morgan. But he didn't want to wake them, he was already such a burden.

"Oh honey," Peter heard her voice, then the couch dipped with Pepper's weight and she was wrapping him in a hug. He tried to fight her off, but he didn't have the energy and eventually he was just sobbing into her side. And Pepper, Pepper just soothed him through it, her fingers running through his hair, rubbing his back and exposed skin. And eventually, Peter was just sniffling next to her.

"What wrong sweetheart?" She whispered as he pulled away. Peter covered his face for a moment with his hands before sniffling and taking them away.

"I just, I just feel so useless," he said, wiping his eyes and nose.

"But you aren't sweetheart." She said softly. Peter shook his head.

"But I couldn't save him!" He cried. Peter sighed deeply, rubbing Peter's back.

"Peter, no one could save Tony. You you, not me. Not Morgan. Tony was full of surprises, and that was his last one. He was ready to die Peter, he did everything he wanted in his life, he got everything back, he got _you_ back. He knew he might not make it out alive, and he prepared for it Peter. And he loved you, and he wouldn't be blaming you. You have to think about what Tony would say right now." Pepper said firmly. Peter sniffled and nodded.

"He's say that I'm being an idiot and to be selfish for once in my life," Peter said with a small lopsided smile. Pepper nodded, patting his back.

"That sounds like him." She said. They drifted into silence and Peter looked back down at his feet.

"I just. I just feel like I don't deserve you and Morgan sometimes. Because you're both so, so perfect," Peter paused to sniffle, "And that moment, when he said goodbye," Pepper listened closely, Pete never talked about what Tony said, "He said, he said to find someone I love and to hold on," he looked up with fresh tears in his eyes, "And I'm gonna hold on. I'm gonna hold on. To you, to Morgan, to May, to Ned, to MJ. To everyone." He nodded firmly to himself. Pepper nodded, about to say something when she saw Morgan shuffling into the loungeroom in her pyjamas and sniffling.

It was Peter who stood up, sinking to the floor in front of her and making sure she wasn't hurt.

"What's up Morgs?" He asked worriedly. Morgan mumbled incoherently, "Nightmare? Did you have a nightmare?" Morgan nodded and slumped into his chest. Peter smiled sadly and looked to Pepper who nodded, standing up and taking her back to her room.

Pepper faintly heard him telling her stories, talking with her, making her laugh and giggle, before she was asleep. When he didn't come out afterwards People knew he'd fallen asleep with her, it happened a lot now. Pepper looked up, curling up on the couch and wiping her own eyes.

"We miss you Tony."

——————

"The textual evidence implies that he has a fondness for gothic themes and culture and links to his stylistic approach-" Peter had been interrupted from his answer by the door opening. Peter's eyes widened when Morgan stepped in. Peter shot up from his seat.

"Morgan!" He exclaimed. Morgan raised her hands into the air and waved at Peter excitedly.

"Peter!" She exclaimed, in a matching excited squeal. Then Happy came rushing to the room after her, huffing and puffing. He glanced up at Peter who was still standing up.

"She got the car door unlocked." He said. Peter couldn't help but grin.

"You did?" He asked. Morgan nodded excitedly, bouncing on her feet.

"I came to rescue you from all the meanie bullies an', an', an' your math test!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger in the air. Peter grinned from ear to ear, no one, not even Ned and MJ had seen him this happy since the dusting.

"You're a bit late Morgs. I already took the test." He said. Morgan deflated slightly.

"Aw man. I told Happy we didn't have time for cheeseburgers." She said. Peter made a scandalised sounding noise.

"There's always time for cheeseburgers!" He argued. Happy snorted off to the side.

"Stop with the theatrics, Pepper already called the school and signed you out." Happy said. Peter grinned, packing up his things and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He rushed up to Morgan and hoisted her into the air with an exasperated groan and put her on his hip. He tugged the dress she was wearing up slightly.

"You're a princess today?" He asked. Morgan's faced hardened.

"I am the queen of the people of Bethmora! And I do not need a boy to make me a queen!" Morgan exclaimed. Peter nodded seriously, adjusting her crown.

"You are so right, my humblest apologies queen Morgan." He said seriously. He kissed her head with a fond smile and shifted her so he could put his backpack on all the way.

"Are you going to introduce your friend Peter?" His teacher asked slowly. Peter suddenly remembered his whole class was there, including his teacher. He turned with Morgan who waved excitedly.

"I'm Morgan Stark and Peter's my big brother!" Morgan said for him. Peter blushed darkly and nodded in agreement.

"Brother?" Flash stuttered out. Morgan zeroed in on him.

"Yeah! An' he's my best friend ever! No ones allowed to be mean to him but me! He's nice and he's cool!" She said. Peter blushed darkly under the attention and held Morgan tighter.

"It's ok Morgs', no ones Gonna be mean when they know you're the one looking out for me." He soothed. Morgan nodded seriously, cuddling up to Peter's side and his chest.

"I'll talk to you guys later," he said to Ned and MJ, then turning to his teacher, "I'll have all the questions done by Monday. Thank you and have a good weekend." He said. With that he turned to the door and whispered to Morgan as he walked out. With that Happy nodded his head and followed, closing the door behind himself, leaving the very surprised classroom.

"He wasn't fucking lying! What the fuck?!"


	35. Everything 'er'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's twin brother had always been the favourite, and when he comes to the tower and tries to take the spotlight Peter snaps
> 
> TW-Allusion to suicidal thought, abandonment, loneliness, off-screen favouritism, self-esteem/expression issues

"Mommy! I know all my ABC's!"

"Not now honey, Pablo scraped his knee."

—

"Daddy! Daddy! I found a Christmas beatle!"

"Sorry Peter, Pablo found an injured bird, I'm helping him feed her."

—

"May look! I got my potato clock to work!"

"Pablo got it first honey, he probably helped you."

—

"Ned! I got a new LEGO set!"

"Sorry Peter, Pablo wants me to help him in Geography. I'll talk to you later."

—

"MJ! I read that book you told me about! It's literally so great and-"

"Pablo is taking me to the book fair, talk later."

—

Peter watched Pablo recount his day. Pablo had only recently started coming to the tower with Peter, May had insisted on it. Not caring that they were Peter's friends. Peter's _family_. But Pablo wanted to meet them so that's all that mattered.

"Oh my god, do you hear yourself?" Peter deadpanned. Book falling against his lap and snapping shut. The team seemed to be the only ones not affected by Pablo's charm. Pablo turned slowly.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Peter crossed his arms over this chest.

"You do realise there are more people in the world than you, you selfish asshole?" Peter asked. Pablo pursed his lips, cocking his head and setting his hands on his hips.

"I'd like an apology for that please." He said. Peter snorted, throwing his book off to the side and relaxing into the couch.

"You know," he paused, "I've always been an extension of you. Just, Pablo Parker's kid brother. And it hurts, it really does. Because I'm my own person, but all people can see when they see me, is your shadow. And how can I ever compare? Honestly Pablo?" Peter asked. He was scarily calm, collected. Pablo was silent, staring at Peter, Peter who was never one for confrontation. Who let himself get pushed around and picked on, _especially_ by him.

"Because how I compare to someone who is always going to be better than me. Even at things that I think I'm better at. You're smarter, prettier, more socially equipped, funnier. Everything 'er' Pablo. And here's the thing, you've taken everything from me." Peter stood up slowly, coming face to face with Pablo who stayed silent.

"Every achievement. Every friend I've ever had. Every crush I've ever had. Every interest. Hobby. Fashion. Every thought, feeling and action. You take, and you take, and you take," Peter emphases the last part heavily, "And you take." He pointed at Pablo's chest, pressing his finger into his clothing.

"And you can't handle that I can be better than you. That for the first time ever in our lives I'm better than you. Stronger, faster, flexible. And for a long time I thought you'd take this away from me too; spiderman, that you'd take credit for the legacy I've built for myself. That you'll take away the friendship and the family I've gained. The family that is mine Pablo, that you'll never be apart if because they see past you. Like I do.

"And sometimes I feel like I'm insane because I'm the only one that sees it. That I'm insane for crying myself to sleep because you're _always_ better. That I'm insane for feeling so alone when I'm not supposed to feel that way. That I think no one loves me. That I think I'm worthless." Peter paused. His lips pursed, staring back at Pablo who was almost a copy of him, but the eyes. They were their mothers, green.

"But you know what I hate you the most for?" He asked quietly. Pablo blinked rapidly.

"No." He said softly. Pete hummed.

"I'd that you took the one person I had from me. You didn't shoot the gun. And you didn't stop his heart. But you took the last moment I had of Ben. The eulogy. And you pretended that you loved him. That he was your everything. That you were grieving," Peter's finger pressed harder, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"But you fucking hated him. Because he was the one fucking person who didn't put you first. Who put _me_ first. He was the one fucking person who loved me no matter what. Even if I was always in your shadow. Even if I was never going to be good enough. He loved me. And you took that from me. The one semblance of hope I had. And you took it," Peter was stuttering between words. Tears were dripping down his cheeks, down his neck and into his shirt.

"I f-fucking hate you. Do you hear me? I fucking hate you," he pushed Pablo away before turning slowly and walking down the hall to the room that Tony and he had put together. Tony had listened to him ramble, giggle, laugh, cry. He always did. And Pablo left, he left. And he didn't come back. No called Peter's phone. Not May, not MJ, not Ned. Not even Pablo. And what felt like the thousandth time Peter curled up in his pyjamas under the covers and cried.

He didn't notice when the door opened, he was too busy pressing his hand over his mouth to muffle his noises to notice Tony stepping up to the bed and getting in his knees on the mattress.

"Oh, Peter. Come here. My Bambino. My baby boy, come here." Tony soothed. He was gently tugging Peter's towards himself. And Peter let him, pulling his upper body into his lap. The blanket tangled around his legs but it didn't matter because Tony was hugging him, holding him tight to his body.

No one had done that. Not since, not since Ben. And he forgot what it felt like to be held. To be loved. Tony let him wet his shirt with his tears, even bite it between his teeth to muffle his sobs. He ran his hands through Peter hair. Over his back. Rubbing circles into his muscles. Whispering quiet encouragements.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" He cried. Tony shut it down immediately. Holding Peter even tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Tony soothed. He muttered something in Italian, Peter had never learnt it as a kid. But he knew enough from Ben that he knew what that meant, that Tony loved him. He cut himself off with a sob and dug his face back into Tony's chest.

"I'm here. I'm always here. You're good. You're so good. You're kind, you're intelligent, you're handsome." Tony kept muttering encouragements and complements and Peter, he just melted.

——————

"I told you I would do anything for you." Tony soothed, rubbing Peter's back gently through the stuff uniform. Peter swallowed nervously, staring at the school entrance and the hundreds of boys filtering in.

"I adopted you. I moved you in. I made sure they can't hurt you. And now this. And I mean it, if anything happens, anything. I'm gonna help you." Tony said gently. Peter nodded slowly, more to himself than anything. Tony went to this school, he said it would be good for him.

"I can do this." He said firmly. Tony nodded, watching as Peter marched up the steps of the school with that firm determined look on his face. He got paired with this boy, his name was Harley. He was nice, friendly. Pretty. And most of all he saw Peter as Peter.

——————

"So, Harley, is this a date? Or a friend thing?" Peter asked slowly, out of the blue. Harley looked up slowly, blushing madly. They were in a small cafe, surrounded by books, papers and notebooks.

"If you want it to be," Harley paused, shrugging, "I've had a crush on you since the moment I met you. And you're, you're the best Peter. You're so, so perfect." He said softly. Peter had never heard someone call him that. He blinked away the tears, reaching over the table and holding Harley's hand.

"I'd like it to be a date. Because I like you." Peter said. Harley smiled, his eyes brightening.

"Our first date," he said, a hint of dreaminess in his voice. Peter smiled sheepishly.

"I've never been on a date before." He said quietly. Harley's mouth dropped open.

"No way! You're like the dream guy Peter! You, you're beautiful, you're talented, you're funny and you're interesting and, and you're perfect." Harley said. Peter _really_ had to fight from crying.

"I um, well no ones. No ones ever said that before." He said. He looked down at his notes, just so he didn't have to see Harley's face.

"Peter, I don't know why you went through before you moved to my school, and you don't need to tell me. But you weren't deserving of it, and I will tell you as many times as I have to." Harley said. Peter sniffled quietly, nodding his head.

"Thank you." He said. Ducking his head and looking back down at his notes. He was still holding Harley's hand, he liked how it felt.

"No problem. Now I need your help with trig."

——————

Peter and Harley usually didn't shop here, but they were in Queens for a Stark Industries thing and they needed to pick up groceries before Peter's metabolism ate through the take out they'd gotten.And they needed groceries, and Harley was gonna pick up some ingredients for something he was probably going under or over cook that Peter was gonna pretend he loved. Cause he loved Harley.

"Peter?" Someone said. Peter looked up from the two ramen packets in a daze. His heart stopped when he found himself staring back at him, but the green eyes.

"Pablo." He said softly. Pablo stuffed his hands into his pockets and beat him to it before he could say anything.

"Look, Peter, I know there is nothing I can say that will make anything that happened to you okay. But I've been thinking about that fight we had and how I treated you every day since. Because what I said or did wasn't okay. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He said. He didn't come any closer. He stayed there, staring at Peter. Peter flinched when he felt a hand on his hip and looked up to find Harley who pecked him on the lips.

"What grocery store doesn't have cucumber? Can you believe that honey?" Harley said in exasperation. Peter couldn't help but snort.

"Not this one apparently. But they have lots of ramen. But I didn't know what you wanted." Peter said. Harley grinned, kissing around Peter's mouth and tugging on his tie.

"Get out of that tie. You aren't at work." Harley cooed. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm always at work when I'm with you." Peter teased. Then he was aware that Pablo was watching, and he was staring at the simple engagement ring on Peter's ring finger. He looked down at it then up at Pablo, Harley's eyes followed.

"Thank you. For what that's worth." Peter said with a small nod. Harley stayed silent, Peter hadn't told him he had a twin for a reason. Peter reached into the pocket, pulling out a modest invitation for their wedding and handing it gently to Pablo.

"I'd like you to be there. We can meet, to talk. We both know if we had talked," he paused to lick his lips, "Maybe everything wouldn't have been so fucked up so fast." Pablo nodded his head, tucking it safely into his pocket.

"Congratulations." He said softly. Peter smiled brightly, taking Harley's hand and sending him a look that shouted 'I'll explain later.' He nodded, taking Harley's hand.

"I'll find your number, in a non-creepy way. But we have to go or someone's going to start complaining." Peter said. He smiled brightly and started walking away before Pablo could get a word in.

"I do not complain!"


	36. Eyes & Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's deadbeat dad shows up on his birthday while the team, his friends and girlfriend are over at the apartment
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of physical/emotional/substance abuse, abandonment, derogatory language use,

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would wanna come," Peter said softly. MJ pat his shoulder and linked arms with him, tugging him into the apartment gently. The whole team were there, Bucky, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Peter was getting close with them, but he didn't think they'd even remember his birthday let alone come to his birthday party.

"Of course we would," Tony said with a snort. He gestured to the table full of takeout, Peter's eyes widened. But of course, there was gonna be a pile, two super-soldiers, a radioactive scientist, two ex-assassins and an insomniac scientist. Not to mention Peter whose metabolism regularly had him skimming through hunger pains.

"Now sit. No one else is gonna eat the garlic bread." Bucky said. MJ and Ned giggled and pushed Peter into the couch next to Tony.

"Now what're we watching Pete?" Steve asked. Peter's eyes brightened.

"Stargate." He said with a nod. And it was going well, better then any birthday of Peter's had ever gone. And there was a knock on the door, Peter didn't even hear it, too engrossed in the movie and mumbling the lines to notice someone pushing past May and into the apartment.

"You always did love this sci-fi crap." Peter froze. His whole demeanour changing within seconds. His eyes widening, lips parting, arms tightening around his knees. He turned slowly to the man and stood up slowly.

"Get out," he said, pointing to the door and where May was standing in disbelief.

"Say that again Petey?" The man asked. Peter walked right up to him, pushing his chest slightly.

"I said get the fuck out." He said. The man rolled his eyes.

"That's not how you talk to your dad kiddo." He said. Peter froze, the whole apartment was quiet, so quiet he could hear the dripping bathroom tap. He pushed him again.

"You're not my fucking dad," Peter said firmly. But his voice wavered, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

"Kid, I knocked your whore of a mom up." The man said. Peter grabbed two fistfuls of the man's shirt.

"Don't fucking call her that. She wasn't a whore and you aren't my fucking dad." Peter said. The man rolled his eyes.

"Kid, I know I left but I'm back aren't I?" The man said. Peter's face twisted.

"How do you think that makes it any fucking better? You leave for six fucking years and you show up on my sixteenth birthday? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Peter pushed him away again.

"But I'm here, that has to count for something Petey," Richard said. Peter's face twisted again. The apartment was still quiet and Peter pointed a finger at him.

"You know it doesn't matter if you're a teenager and your dad isn't around. Cause you can go to parties, stay out past curfew and experiment. But when you're a kid and he's not around it's _fucking_ lonely. I can't forget those nights sitting up in my bed _waiting_ for you to come home to tuck me in but you _never_ did because you were too busy dealing drugs." Peter shoved him slightly. His breathing uneven, wavering and sniffling. 

"And I'm not gonna forget you shooting up on my sixth _fucking_ birthday and forgetting my _fucking_ name. I'm not gonna forget you hitting me cause I walked in on you and your junky friends bagging cocaine on the kitchen _fucking_ table. I'm not gonna forget you forcing pills down my throat so I'd sleep through days and days and days so you didn't have to put up with me while Ben and May were on their honeymoon, even though I threw up all over your _fucking_ hands and my bed. But it turns out you aren't even my _fucking_ dad." Peter shoved him harder this time. Richard's face was hard, unreadable look on his face.

"Sure, you're some guy who put his dick in my mom, but you aren't my _fucking_ dad. You're just some guy who I have the same eyes and nose as. And you _fucking_ left me. You left me, you left me, you left me," Peter shoved him so hard he stumbled back slightly, "I hate you for that. Because I'm smarter now, I'm happier and I don't need you anymore. Because you aren't my dad and you're never gonna _be_ my dad." Peter shoved him again and pointed to the door.

"So get. The fuck. Out. Before I fucking make you," his voice was quiet and rough. Tears were spilling down his cheeks and soaking the shirt MJ had sneakily put him in, one his nice ones. Richard didn't say anything and didn't do anything before he was turning and walking out the door. May shut it slowly, and Peter stared at the floor. His hands were balled at his sides and his hair had fallen over his face.

"Peter, why did you never tell me? I could've, I _would've_ done something." May asked. Peter shrugged, looking up at her.

"I thought it was normal." He said. There were still tears and he was turning and walking up the stairs.

"Peter you need to talk about this!" MJ exclaimed. Peter turned, eyes flickering to the team.

"My dad's a fucking junkie who has more time for drugs than his own son. And I _fucking_ hate him." He said. He turned again and walked up the stairs, they heard his door drift shut and locking with a click.

"Now I get why he never liked his birthday," Ned said quietly. MJ hummed, sinking into the couch and staring up at the TV screen which was showing the credits.

"I thought his dad was dead," Tony said, he looked up at May who sighed.

"He left when Peter was ten and didn't come back Tony, we thought he _was_ dead."

——————

"I'm just here for a canister for webs," Peter stopped the team before they could say anything. Tony sighed.

"Peter, please just let me say something." He said slowly. Peter swallowed thickly, eyes closing for a moment and balling his fists at his sides. Tony assumed that meant a yes, if he wasn't protesting.

"Peter, none of us, especially me, don't care about your family history. No, Peter, I mean it. You didn't tell us for a reason, it's okay to be scared, to be ashamed because those feelings are natural., Tony shifted so he was facing Peter better, "And Pete, you should know that I still think of you as Peter Parker, not an extension of what Richard did or who he is. I don't think of you differently, and I still think you of you as my son." Tony said. Peter's eyes were still closed but his hands were shaking now.

"He forced me to shoot up once." He said. Tony froze, his hand tightening on the couch.

"Peter, what-" Peter cut him off.

"I was eight. My mom died a few months before and Ben had only just moved in with May so he didn't think he'd be able to take me in. I don't know why he did it. I didn't know then and I don't know now. But he'd shot up the night before and I think he was still high the next day. He held me down on the couch and he put the needle in, uhm, his legs were pinning mine, his hips were pressing mine down and his hands were on my wrists." Peter paused, his eyes weren't closed but he was staring up at the ceiling. 

"And I hated it. I don't get why he loved it so much. It felt like I was dying. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I don't even know what was _in_ the needle. And then the next day he offered me more and I said no. And he was surprised. And he kept offering me it over and over and _over_ , like it was the only thing we could have in common. And everyone at school knows about him, that he's a junkie. And they think I'm gonna turn out like him and I don't want to. I promise I don't want to, I never want to, I don't-" Peter was crying and shaking and he almost couldn't talk. Tony stood up quickly and moved around the couch.

"You don't need to promise us anything, Peter. We trust you okay?" Tony said gently. Peter nodded into his shoulder and let himself be held.

"Thank you." He said softly. Tony hummed, hugging him tightly.

"No problem. Now, that web fluid. DUMM-E accidentally knocked it over and I can't get the formula right."

——————

"I can't believe it," Peter said softly. He was in a daze, sitting next to Tony on the park bench, legs swinging and looking out at the park.

"Believe what?" He asked. He sat a hand in Peter's shoulder, more to ground him than anything else. They were still in their suits after the long tiring court case.

"He's never gonna hurt me again. And he's paying for what he did to me. And I never have to see him again." Peter said. He glanced at Tony who smile brightly, then back to Bucky who was waving him over frantically to hold Clint to the floor. Cassy and Lila were trying to draw on him.

"Yeah. Now go have fun."


	37. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's experience with rape
> 
> TW-Mentions/descriptions of rape, bruising, gore, blood, nightmares, trauma, recovery

Peter had undressed slowly. Stuffing his clothes under the vanity. Stepping into the shower and turning the water on. He didn't even mind it was cold, because when he looked down his blood was mixing with the water and down the drain. He could feel it dripping _out_ of him, down his legs. There were bruises.

On his wrists. His neck. His face. His elbows. Biceps. Ankles. Knees. Thighs. Hips. Stomach. Chest. Shoulders.

He didn't cry. But he dried himself off slowly. With the nice towels that were always warm. Then pulled on some clothing, something lose. Something that didn't make him feel like he was suffocating. And he couldn't get in his bed. But it was cold. He yanked the blankets off the bed, wrapping them around himself and rolling under the bed.

Under there it didn't matter if he cried, sobbed, whimpered, screamed.

_Peter didn't tell anyone._

——————

"Peter, you haven't been out of your room in days! How was that party?" Steve asked cheerily. Peter had been spooked on his way to fill up his water bottle. His lips parted, eyes wide and paling slightly.

His eyes flickered around to all the team's faces. There curiosity. Their worry. Their care.

Tell them. Tell them. Tell them.

_But what if they are disgusted?_

"Uh yeah, it was fun." He said finally, lips tugging up weakly. Steve rolled his eyes.

"You got shit faced didn't you?" Bucky teased. Peter plastered on his best smile.

"Sure." He said, walking past them and filling up the bottle.

_Peter didn't tell anyone._

——————

"What's in the bag?" Natasha asked suspiciously. Peter plastered on a neutral look and held it in the air.

"Just some jeans. I needed some new blue ones." He said.

Tell her. Tell her. Tell her.

_But what if she thinks I could've stopped him?_

"Why? I thought you already had a pair?" Clint asked. Peter hadn't noticed him.

Tell them. Tell them. Tell them.

_But what if they're disappointed?_

"Yeah, I wore them to the party, they got ripped pretty bad." He was lying through his teeth. NOt exactly, they had ripped, but not like how they thought.

"Oh, that sucks. You loved those jeans." Natasha mused. Peter smiled as best he could.

_Peter didn't tell anyone._

——————

"Where ever did you get such a bruise mortal?" It was Thor who said it. And he was right beheld him while he did his barbel exercises. His shorts must have ridden up and it showed the vaguely hand-shaped bright;y coloured bruise. Peter stared at it for a moment, he could remember the pressure, the pain. How he held him down. He looked back up at Thor who had concern written all over this face.

Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.

_But what if he thinks I'm weak?_

"Must have been from patrol. No biggie." It wasn't, he wasn't sure _why_ his healing hadn't taken care of it. It had taken care of the tears and the blood.

"No matter, I will call for some soothing balm. It greatly reduces pain, it will be useful for your patrols." Thor said. He patted Peter's shoulder for a moment then walked right out of the gym. It left peter conflicted and trembling.

_Peter didn't tell anyone._

——————

"Hey, Tony? I Kinda need to tell you something." He was standing in the doorway, he still couldn't believe he was on a first-name basis with Tony at sixteen. Tony turned slowly, a dazed thoughtful look on his face, a screwdriver coming out from his teeth.

"Go ahead kiddo." He said.

Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.

_But what if he didn't love him anymore?_

"I Uh," there were tears gathering in his eyes with the intensity of it, "I ripped the suit again!" It came into as a cry, and it was just on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get it out. He couldn't get it out and tears were tumbling down his cheeks. Tony stood up quickly, rushing up to him and shushing him gently.

"Shh, ahh, it's okay. I'm not mad Peter. It's just possessions. We can fix it together, it's okay."

_Peter didn't tell anyone._

——————

"Hey Pete, I just wanted to check-in, you've just seemed a bit off for a few months." Peter looked up from his book. Before he used to sit on his bed but he couldn't do that anymore, he couldn't even _touch_ beds anymore. Peter blinked rapidly, Bruce had a gentle look on concern on his face for him.

Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. 

_But what if he doesn't believe me?_

"I," he trailed off lamely, blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You can tell me anything Peter, no judgment," Bruce said gently.

Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. 

_But what if he doesn't care?_

"Yeah, I'm fine, just exams and graduating sophomore year stuff." He blurted eventually. Bruce stayed silent for a moment and for a split second Peter thought he could see through the lie.

"Okay. Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to you know where to find me." He said. He tapped gently on the door frame and turned out for her on leaving Peter alone again.

_Peter didn't tell anyone._

——————

"Oh, my Peter-Pie! I've missed you so much!" May squealed, throwing her arms around Peter's shoulders. Peter couldn't help but smile fondly.

"You were only gone for six months." He teased. May waved a hand as she pulled away.

"Six months is a long time when I've spent every night with you since you were eight Pete. Now tell me! What happened while I was gone?" She asked excitedly. For a moment Peter was drawn back into his memories. The frantic whispers, the muffled cries against a hand, whimpering into pillows and bedsheets.

Tell her. Tell her. Tell her. 

_But what if she thinks of me differently?_

"Nothing much. You know me. Now tell me, how was your holiday?" May rolled her eyes and launched into conversation. Peter smiled sadly.

_Pete didn't tell anyone._

——————

"-eter, Peter? You okay?" Peter blinked rapidly, he looked around himself in confusion. Tony was next to him and the team were surrounding him. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He was kneading the flesh of his thighs.

"You guys aren't supposed to be back till five." He said in confusion. Tony cocked his head.

"Peter it _is_ five," Tony said slowly. Peter looked it the window, low and behold it was dark out.

"Oh." He said softly. He stared out the window for several moments until Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"Peter, something has clearly been going on with you. You've been acting differently. You've got us all worried. What happened?" He asked. Peter couldn't hold it in this time.

A hand came up to cover his mouth, tears immediately forming in his eyes then tumbling down his cheeks and over his knuckles. He was making muffling crying and whimpering noises, Tony didn't know what to do, just sitting quietly and waiting. Peter's hand came away but he was still sobbing and crying.

"I w-was r-raped." He sobbed. Everyone froze, glancing around the room at each other then back to Peter.

"Peter, did this happen today?" Tony asked firmly. Peter shook his head, Tony both wanted to sigh in relief and cry.

"When did it happen, Peter?" He asked firmly.

"At the, the, the p-party." Peter sobbed. Peter had only been to one party since living with the team, and it was over three months ago.

"Peter, I'm so sorry that happened to you-" Tony was cut off by Peter.

"I told him _no_! I told him to _stop_!" He cried. Tony shushed him gently, wrapping his arms around Peter slowly and pulling him against his side.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

——————

"You're home late." Tony mused. Peter had a bright smile on his face, one that Tony hadn't seen in months. He nodded as he tugged off his shoes.

"Yeah! I went to decathlon! MJ kept my spot open for me and I've rejoined the team!" He was obviously excited about it, and it made Tony smile fondly.

"That's great Pete, make sure you tell me when your next meet if so I can be there." Tony said. Peter nodded his head again.

"Of course!"


	38. Bubble Baths & Fish Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony didn't tell the team he had a son, but when they come up to hang out and Peter walks into the lounge room after wetting the bed they find out pretty quickly
> 
> TW-Bed wetting, mentions/descriptions of past abuse

"Daddy?" Tony's head snapped up immediately at the sound of Peter's voice. His eyes drifted to Peter's wet sleep shorts and wet legs.

"What happened buddy?" He asked gently, standing up from the couch, walking a few steps then dropping to his knees in front of Peter. Peter looked away from his eyes, his hands in front of his chest, eyes watery and tears tracks a down his cheeks.

"Peed the bed." He said quietly. Tony made a sympathetic noise.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Tony asked, stroking at peters cheekbone gently. Peter sniffled again and nodded, tears spilling out of his eyes. Tony quickly shushed him, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"It's okay Peter, you don't need to cry. It was just a dream, you're safe and you don't need to be scared. Daddy's right here and he isn't leaving." Tony soothed. His eyes drifted to the tracks down Peter's legs, half dry.

"Why didn't you come get me after it happened Peter buddy? We talked about this." Tony asked gently. Peter shrugged weakly, wiping his face. His eyes flickered to the team making Tony wince. Peter was always so shy around new people.

"Didn't wanna be a time-waster. Danny at pre-school says that." Peter mumbled. Tony peppered his face with kisses, Peter squirmed away from him with a small smile.

"You are not a time-waster. Don't you listen to Danny, he doesn't know what he's talking about. I always have time for you, you're my best man," Tony said, he pinched Peter's nose gently. Peter's smile widened just a little, looking away from Tony just a bit.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay. Now, how about we get you in the bath, some new clothes and change your bedsheets?" Tony suggested. Peter nodded his head.

"Okay, you want me to pick you up or hold your hand?" Toky asked. Peter stuck out his hand.

"Hand please." He said. Tony smiled, standing back up and holding Peter's hand in his much larger one.

An hour later Tony had helped Peter out of his dirty pyjamas, into the shower then into the warm bath (lots of bubbles and rubber ducks), Tony even helped him wash his hair, and Peter was currently wrapped in a very fluffy towel with ducks on it.

"Okay, what PJs you want buddy? Animals, Star Wars, avengers or Harry Potter?" He asked, gesturing to the drawers. Peter thought about it for a moment before smiling shyly.

"Can I have the fish please?" He asked. Tony nodded, pulling out the pyjamas and gently helping Peter into them then kissing his head again. He then stripped the bed easily and quickly put the surety sheets in the laundry shoot, Peter made a mournful sounding noise when Tony went to put his stuffed animal in the laundry shoot.

"It's okay, I'll make sure he gets taken care of," Tony said. Peter pouted for a moment before nodding and muttering a small apology. Tony smiled fondly as he pulled on some fresh sheets and got Peter to help him pull on the doona covers. Peter sat on the edge of the bed, watching Tony pick out a new stuffed toy and hand it to him, a medium-sized stuffed bunny.

"Okay. All clean, warm and done. You wanna go back to sleep or stick with me?" Tony asked. Peter was quiet for a moment before looking up at Tony shyly.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep." He said, the tears were coming back and Tony gently wiped them away and shushed him.

"That's okay, you can come cuddle and ignore the annoying team with me," Tony said, it made Peter giggle, even more when Tony picked him up into the air and cuddled him to his chest. Peter stayed quiet as Tony sat down in the lounge room, hiding his face from the team and pressing himself as close to Tony's chest as he could.

"Love you, daddy." He said quietly. It made Tony's heart swell with affection as he pressed a kiss to Peter's hair.

"I love you too Pete." He said. Peter hummed, and not only five minutes later he was dead asleep against Tony's chest.

"So," Clint started, eyes flickering to Peter who was fast asleep, stuffed toy held loosely in his hand. Tony was keeping he and the toy held firmly in his lap, keeping them both from falling to the floor. 

"I wanted to tell you, I just wasn't sure if he was ready," Tony said. He looked down at Peter who snuggled impossibly closer.

"Why wouldn't he be ready?" Natasha asked. Tony sighed deeply.

"At first I thought he just didn't like adults. Then I walked in on his mother hitting him, screaming at him and throwing things at him. Kinda changes a kid," Tony said, "And he's always been made fun of by kids his age. I thought maybe it would stop but there's not much you can do. At first, when he was a baby it was just not letting him play with toys, then it was pushing him then it was name-calling. I had to pick him up one day when one of the boys hit him across the face. That. _That_ was scary. He's always been sensitive." Tony explained quietly. He brushed Peter's hair out of his face, causing him to lean into the touch.

"So what was the nightmare about?" Bucky asked. Tony sighed deeply, his frustration bleeding into it.

"He remembers what his mother used to do to him. And what she used to say. It makes it hard for him to tell people how he's feeling. What he wants. What he needs. But, once you get him talking he's not gonna stop." Tony said. He looked up to find Clint and Natasha seemingly having a conversation with their eyes before Clint shrugged and turned to Tony.

"He's my son Cooper's age," he held up a hand to the surprised noises, "I was under the impression I was the only one with a family so I hid the information in the event you thought of my abilities differently. But know I know Tony has a son you guys can meet them. I'll see if I can get Scott and his daughter over too." Tony nodded in appreciation.

"That'd be great. He's not that good at making friends and if he knows they're safe it might be easier." Tony said. Clint nodded and looked back down at Peter who was snoring a little.

"You should get to bed," Steve said, a teasing note to it. Tony hummed and stood up with Peter in his arms.

"Looks like I have Peter in my bed tonight."

——————

"Come on little man, you don't need to be shy." They heard Tony's voice cooing, followed by Peter's hushed voice. They were just outside the meeting room door and the team waited patiently until Tony pushed open the door, Peter hidden behind his legs. Tony smiled fondly, picking up Peter's hand and leading him into the room.

"Okay, you're gonna sit on my lap. You think you can stay quiet while I talk with my friends," Tony asked. Peter looked up and nodded his head, his other hand curling around Tony's knee as his curls bounced around. Tony quickly sat then pulled Peter up onto his lap. He had a little iron man backpack on, that Tony pulled a small pencil case and a colouring-in book out for him. Peter immediately got to work on scribbling away neatly.

"You okay there?" Tony asked after at least an hour. Peter looked up at him, Tony could tell he wanted something but was too nervous to say. His legs were swinging slightly, his red shoes flashing past. Tony had let Peter pick out his clothing, he did a pretty good job. Blue shorts, a black T-shirt with red and blue.

"Jus' a bit thirsty," he said quietly, looking away from Tony and down at his page. Tony sighed quietly, opening back up Peters's backpack and pulling out his water bottle.

"You can ask for anything you want okay?" Tony said gently. Peter took his water bottle with a small shy smile, leaning back into Tony's chest and drinking from it. His face heated up when the team smiled fondly at him. He happily drank his water and swung his legs, so content to be with Tony he didn't notice the door opening and in stepping Rhodey who had a wide smile on his face.

"There's my favourite nephew!" He exclaimed. Peter almost dropped his water bottle in his haste to look at Rhodey, his mouth falling open and eyes widening. He wiggled excitedly in Tony's lap and looked up at him.

"You can go say hi Peter," Tony said. Peter quickly dropped to the floor and ran straight up to Rhodey, squealing excitedly when Rhodey picked him up off the floor by his armpits with an exasperated groan. Peter flung his arms around Rhodey's shoulders.

"Uncle Rhodey!" He squealed. Rhodey chuckled fondly, bouncing him slightly in his arms.

"My peter! My god, you've gotten bigger! What's Tony been feeding you?!" Rhodey said, tugging on Peter's shirt making him giggle and dig his face into his shoulder. Rhodey chuckled again before his hands were circling around Peter's ankles and turning him upside down and dangling him in the air. Peter was laughing and giggling madly, trying to get up to bat at Rhodey's hands.

"Alright. Alright. I'll put you down. Go pack up I'm taking you for the afternoon." Rhodey said. Peter thumped to the floor, jumping to his feet and racing back over to Tony. He squished himself in between Tony and Steve's chair, reaching over the table and packing up his things. He turned to Tony, looking up at him and puckering his lips. Tony smiled fondly and kissed Peter head and let him kiss his own forehead.

"Have fun Pete, I'll be up in a few hours. Love you buddy." Tony said. Peter smiled wide.

"Love you too!" He said, then he was picking his backpack back up and racing back up to Rhodey who picked him up again and held him on his side on his hip, closing the door one-handed.

"He really loves you," Steve said quietly. Tony hummed.

"I know. And I love him all that and more."

——————

Tony smiled to himself when he saw Peter step out of the elevator holding hands with Happy. As much as Happy said he hated Peter Tony didn't miss the fond little smile he had on his face as Peter rambled on and on about his day. When Peter saw Tony his eyes widened and he jumped excitedly on the spot. Happy let go of his hand with an eye roll and watched Peter race up to Tony, who picked him up off the floor and put him on his hip.

"You're early!" Peter exclaimed, hugging Tony surprisingly hard. Tony nodded.

"Yeah bud I am, I brought some friends and they brought their kids. They wanted to meet you since they found out about you." Tony said gently. He moved so Peter could look into the loungeroom where Cassy and Cooper were watching Scott's magic tricks. Peter blushed and looked down, playing with Tony's suit lapels.

"What if they think I'm a loser?" He asked. His voice was wobbling that let Tony know he was about to cry. He quickly put Peter down, dropped to his knees and set his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Peter, no one here is ever gonna think you're a loser, cause you aren't. No one here is gonna be mean to you just because you're being you," Tony waited for Peter to sniffled and nod his head, he smiled and kissed Peter's curls, "Okay, we'll go change, it's a Friday so you can do your homework on Sunday." A wide smile seeped into Peter's face.

"I finished it in the car!" He said proudly. It got the attention of Cassy and Cooper who peeked around the couch and caught sight of Peter rocking on his heels in excitement. Tony smiled fondly.

"Okay, go put your stuff in your room and change into some clothes." He said.

Almost an hour later and Cooper, Cassy and Peter were getting piggyback rides, all at once from Steve. Cooper on one arm, Peter on the other and Cassy on his shoulders. Steve looked like he was having fun, laughing while the kids giggled. Bucky was off to the side watching with a little smile, Steve did always love kids.

"We can meet up for playdates. I was thinking of moving Laura and the kids to the city before they start school." Clint said. Tony hummed.

"You're welcome at the tower. You to Scott." He said. Scott hummed and smiled at Cassy when she got down to the floor and glanced back at him. Cooper was busy teaching Peter a handshake.

"I've never seen him connect this easily. I don't think he's ever been this relaxed around other kids his age." Tony mused. Scott hummed.

"You know they're gonna be as thick as theives right?" He asked. Tony smirked.

"I know."


	39. Stark's Never Miss a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter invites Tony to his family reunion, but Peter's family doesn't exactly appreciate him
> 
> TW-Self esteem/acceptance issues, Peter's family are massive fucking assholes

"Hey Pete, I meant to ask, what're you and May doing for Christmas?" Tony asked. Peter sort of froze while putting his bag down, mumbling something incoherent and making a face while he put it down.

"Say that again? Not everyone has super hearing." Tony said. Peter sighed, back straightening, eyes closed for a moment.

"May has a day and night shift for the triple time. Which means I'm going to a family reunion and usually I go with her but I'm going alone this year which sucks because my entire family hates me," Peter cut himself off before he could continue, he was really upset by this, obviously. If it wasn't obvious by the strain in his voice, and the tears in the corner of his eyes, Tony noticed his arm wrapped around his stomach. He'd seen all of Peter's nervous tics in the lab, in team meetings, in the penthouse. _Everywhere._

"Not to sound rude here Pete, but I thought you and May were the only Parker's," Steve said. Peter sighed again, his hand tightening on his sweater.

"We are, but that's my dads name. My mums maiden name is Fitzgerald. So we are going to the Fitzgerald family reunion. I'm the only one related to them, but May is my plus one cause she was really close with my mum," Peter explained it in a rush and Tony could just see him getting more nervous.

"So why're you so upset about it?" Natasha asked. Peter sighed again, hands dropping to his sides.

"Because my family literally hates me," he said, like it was obvious.

"They can't hate you. No one hates family." Clint said. Tony could practically feel the withering glare Peter sent his way.

"I could go with you." Tony blurted. Peter turned to him.

"Why would you do that? It's not exactly your," he paused to click his tongue, "Scene."

"How do you know that? Starks never miss a party. And I want to know how your little family is." Tony said. Peter relaxed slightly, Tony noticed he always relaxed when he didn't have to take things serious. He wondered why but didn't ask.

"Fine. But no alcohol. Or glitter."

——————

"Peter, it was supposed to be casual formal," Tony assumed he was an uncle, his happy and tipsy smile dropping. Peter glanced nervously at Tony who watched with narrowed eyes. Why did he suddenly look unhappy around the happiest person Tony had ever known.

"I was told formal dress," Peter said nervously. His uncle cocked his head.

"It was in the family group chat, we decided casual formal." He said. Peter tugged on his tie a little, he wasn't going to take it off but now he wasn't sure he could breath.

"I'm not in the family group chat," The ammosion brought tears to his eyes and it made Tony frown deeply. His uncle hummed then glanced at Tony who had his disguise glasses on. He wasn't going to take them off just because one of Peter's uncles didn't like him.

"Who's this guy?" He asked. Peter looked to Tony, he could see his blotchy red cheeks and the tears in the corners of his eyes. He was going to ask if he was wanting leave but then again he knew Peter had that strong stubborn streak.

"May couldn't come as my plus one. I brought one of our neighbours." Peter said. Tony had to admit he'd gotten very good at lying. Peter's uncle rolled his eyes and held the door open for the two. Tony followed Peter in naturally, Peter stood awkwardly only for a moment when the faces that resembled his own turned and frowned at him. He brushed past it, weaving through the people and tugging Tony along with a firm grip on his sleeve. Tony watched him wave to a few of the kids his age, waving back with grins or laughs.

Tony watched it happen every time. Peter piping up with wide and excited eyes to say something or add something only to be shut down with parted lips and shaking hands. Peter wanting to add his own point or correct someone on the use of a word or the saying. Peter trying to tell a story that excited him only to be blatantly ignored by everyone until he seemed have enough. He gets up quietly and quickly, muttering a small 'bathroom.' Before he's leaving. Tony didn't miss the sniffle before he turned and he couldn't forget them as he stood up.

"You know I don't know how someone like you guys can make a perfect kid like that," he said, it was loud and drew some eyes to him then more as he kept talking.

"Because Peter is so much more then all of you. And I keep trying to think of reasons how you could hate such a kid like that. And the only reason I can think of is that you are selfish, greedy and so self absorbed you can't see past your ass. Or maybe it's because the Parker's are so different. So humble and kind. Or maybe is because they're on the lower pay grade," Tony leant a hand on the table they were all sitting at.

"But here's the thing. The Parker's have worked harder then any other person in your damn life. Peter, has worked hard. He's stronger then anyone I've ever met, he's kinder then he should be, he's more patient then anyone his age that I've met, he's far more intellectually gifted, he's far more inclined to learn from his mistakes and better himself," Tony couldn't believe he was this angry, a year ago he couldn't imagine this. The whole table gasped when Tony took off his glasses and tucked them into his blazer.

"Peter is better then any of you will ever be, and he's so humble about it. He doesn't do anything for the money or the fame. Because he's good. He's so _good_. And you're never gonna appreciate that. Peter had done more then any of you ever will. He is on a full-ride scholarship to a technical science school. He obtained a lower lab internship at Stark industries at fifteen and by the time he was sixteen controlled an entire division of Stark industries and works as my personal intern and heir to Stark industries." Tony paused. Shocked faces all around him.

"And he's good. He's shy. He's reserved. He's kind. And he doesn't see how good he is because of you. Because you've beaten down every single aspect of his personality, his achievements, his everything. And he doesn't fucking need you, but you've made him think he does." Tony was done. And then he heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw Peter standing there like a deer in the headlights. Eyes wide, lips parted and frozen. He had tears in his eyes, cheeks splotchy and face pale.

Tony let him take a fist ful of his blazer and yank him behind him out of the house and onto the street. He shoved Tony just a little, enough that Tony felt it and had to step back to catch himself.

"Why did you do that?!" He whisper shouted. Tony stared at him.

"Cause I care about you," Tony said. Peter face twisted, he didn't believe him, "No, listen, Peter, I do. I really really do. I love you, and not in some creepy predatory way, like my son Pete., Peter was frozen for a long time until he was looking down at his feet.

"No ones ever stood up for me like that." He said softly. Tony stayed quiet, listening as Peter started hiccuping, whimpering and sniffling, his shoulders shaking with his crying. Tony shushed him gently, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Shh, shy, it's okay. You're okay."

——————

"Oh hey guys, we thought you and Peter were at that family thing," Steve said. Tony and Peter had linked fingers, Peter wanting to keep contact. Peter was wiping his face on his sleeve, he was red and splotchy, tears tracks and he was still sniffling.

"It didn't pan out," Tony said. He glanced at Peter who was scuffing his shoe on the floor and looking down at said floor. Steve shrugged and gestured to the team behind him.

"Well you're welcome to spend the rest of Christmas with us." He offered. Tony smiled.

"What do you say Pete?" He said gently. Peter looked up at him and shrugged.

"I dunno, I don't wanna be a bother or anything. I was just gonna go to sleep." He said weakly.

"You aren't a bother." Bucky piped up. Peter had that deer in the headlights quality again.

"And we'd love to spend Christmas with you," Natasha added. Peter blinked away several tears. He looked to Tony who smiled gently.

"Go change into comfy clothes. We can just watch some movies, play some board games." Tony offered carefully. Peter smiled weakly and nodded. He blinked rapidly and tugging on Tony's fingers.

"Can I have another hug?" He asked. Tony snorted, pulling him into another hug.

"You can have as many hugs as you like."


	40. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby monitor protocol goes off because Peter's in emotional distress. Tony pulls up a screen and Peter's crying his eyes out. Everyone forgot his birthday
> 
> TW-Abandonment, like, heavy heavy abandonment, Peter doesn't feel like he'd good enough

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt boss but the baby monitor program has been enacted by Karen," FRIDAY said overhead. Tony paused his monologue to glance up at the confused faces of the team. He held up against to silence them.

"Is Peter seriously injured?" Tony asked, his worry seeping into his voice.

"Not physically. Peter appears to be experiencing extreme emotional distress." FRIDAY said. Tony rose an eyebrow, looking down at his watch then wheeling away slightly from the table.

"Video feed please baby girl." He said. His eyebrow seeped into his hairline when he saw Peter facing his Spiderman mask. He was in his nicer clothing, light blue button-down, dark blue sweater, clean unripped new jeans cuffed above plain white socks and his nicest converse.

"What time is it exactly Karen?" He asked. His face was stern and hard. His hands were clasped together in his lap, elbows braced on his knees. His hair was gelled back neatly.

"Two forty-six and three seconds," Karen answered. If Tony knew what was going on he didn't show it, it made the rogues quieten and listen closer.

"And where is May currently?" Peter asked. His eyes were glassy, and his cheeks were red, like he was close to crying.

"At her place of work. She clocked in at exactly six-ten this morning." Karen answered. Peter's face twisted in clear confusion.

"Why's she at work? She said she had the day off." Peter said. He was quiet, more reserved then Tony had ever seen him.

"She is covering a shift of her coworkers that lasts twelve hours," Karen answered. Peter's face twisted again, but this time it was him trying not to cry.

"She didn't leave any messages for me?" He asked.

"Only that there is a frozen meal in the fridge for you and to finish your homework before arriving back to school," Karen answered. Peter stared at the mask.

"So, so she forgot what we planned?" He asked. Tony narrowed his eyes, peter usually told him if he had anything planned, and Tony had planned on surprising him after this meeting.

"I'm afraid it would appear so Peter," Karen said seriously. Tony's eyes followed the silent tear that slipped out of Peter's eye, slid down his cheek then pattered to his leg.

"What about Ned and MJ?" He asked. It had a frantic note to it.

"At the New York science museum. They have been occupying the facility since nine o'clock this morning." Karen said. Another tear slipped down Peter's face. The team were thoroughly confused; they'd only met Peter at Germany, and he had yet to formally meet them.

"And they didn't invite me? They didn't, they didn't leave a message or, or did I miss a call?" Peter stuttered out. Snot was dribbling out of his nose and over his lips.

"There are no messages, and no evidence of neither Ned nor Michelle contacting you for any reason in the last twenty-four hours," Karen said. Tony could hear Peter's clock ticking while he stared wordlessly at his mask.

"How could they forget my birthday?" He asked. His face twisted and Tony didn't see Spiderman, he saw Peter Parker. Tears were dribbling out of his eyes, hands coming up to cover his face. He wiped his eyes and nose, breathing coming out in huffs as he started crying.

"Why don't they care? Do they not love me?" He asked, looking through his fingers at the mask.

"I am not equipped to answer that Peter," Karen said. Peter was hiccuping, crying profusely into his hands.

"I can't believe I g-got my hopes up! I th-thought they cared! They just got tired of me like everyone does and they're gonna leave me like everyone does!" Peter cried.

"I am sure they won't Peter." Karen tried.

"B-but they already have!" He cried. He stood up, wrestling off his sweater and disappearing behind the suit's eyes. Tony could hear his wardrobe opening, then he was coming back into the frame in too baggy pyjamas.

"I'm such an idiot Karen! I thought I wouldn't be alone this year! I th-thought they cared!" He flopped done onto his bed, curling up on his side.

"I possess the ability to contact Mr Stark. Would you like me to do so?" Karen asked. Peter's head shook, it was childish the way he was acting. Curled up in his Avengers bedspread and Star Wars pyjamas.

"Tony won't c-care." He sobbed. Karen was silent this time, Tony knew she wasn't equipped to deal with an emotional teenager whose whole family forgot his birthday.

"Why does no one love me, Karen?" He whispered. Tony's breath hitched in his throat, flicking off the screen and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked. Tony glanced at him.

"To comfort my kid. You can come too if you want."

——————

"Mr Stark? What are you doing here?" Peter blurted. He was bright red and he'd obviously been crying. Tony grinned, pulling off his sunglasses.

"It's your birthday. Now I wasn't sure what to get your for your birthday and I wanted to ask you before I went on a spree-" Tony was cut off by Peter who launched himself at Tony. He wasn't crying, but he was holding Tony tight, burying his face in the crease between Tony's shoulder and neck.

"You don't need to get me anything," now he was crying, "I'm just happy you're here. You remembered. You remembered my birthday." It was bordering on a sob and Tony held him tightly.

"I love you kid, I'm not forgetting you anytime soon," Tony said. It just made Peter cry a little harder. After a few moments, he was pulling back, smiling sheepishly and wiping his face. Tony grinned and moved to the side slightly.

"I brought some friends. They heard it was your birthday and wanted to wish you a good day." Tony said. Peter's mouth dropped open at the sight of the literal avengers in the hallway of his apartment. Then a grin split across his face.

"Have you ever watched Stargate?"


	41. Starting & Finishing Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Cooper are twins and they say some messed up stuff to each other and then Peter's freaking out because he didn't mean it and Cooper calms him down from a panic attack
> 
> TW-Bloody/broken noses, self-esteem/confidence issues, they say stuff they don't mean

The twins got into play fights a lot, they'd done it since they were kids and Clint and Laura got used to letting it happen. There were two reasons it became obvious it was real, however; one, Peter barley ever showed his face to the team, hiding when they first met the family and greeting Clint alone. The second was that Cooper drove the palm of his hand up against Peter's nose, breaking it with a crack and sending blood everywhere. Peter wasn't being offensive, keeping Cooper on the ground and still, a product of his crime-fighting.

"Boys!" Natasha shouted. She regretted convincing Laura to take time to herself now. Clint jumped up with her, hauling Peter up and off Cooper, Natasha Cooper of the floor.

"You can't just boss me around anymore!" Peter screamed. Sometimes when he was distressed his powers didn't work, proved by how his legs were kicking in the air and upper body twisting to try and get out of Clint's hold.

"I'm your big brother! I'm the oldest! That's my job!" Cooper shouted back. He too was fighting against Natasha's hold. The two shared a glance, no one had ever seen Cooper and Peter fight like this, they'd always been close.

"By ten minutes! Ten fucking minutes!" Peter screamed at him. The team were surprised Clint maintained his hold on Peter with how hard he was kicking. Even with how close the two were they were still so different. Cooper was red in the face, hard eyes and pursed lips. Peter had tears streaming down his face, eyes closed and lips parted. They even looked different, Cooper taking after Clint with his fair hair and blue eyes, Peter after Laura with his dark curly hair and brown eyes.

"You're just mad mom and dad love me more!" Cooper shouted. Peter's fighting suddenly stopped, as did cooper's. But Cooper didn't look like he was going to back down, even at Peter's eyes drifted open and that vulnerable look came to his face.

"That's n-not true!" He cried. He was still fighting Clint weakly.

"Do I ever lie to you? They've always liked me better because I'm normal! You're always such a freak!" Cooper exclaimed. A distant unreadable look came to Peter's face.

"You're just mad that for the first time in our lives I'm better than you! I have something to share with dad which I never have! I'm more confident and likeable then you ever will be! I'm better than you and you can't handle it!" Peter was back to shouting.

"I hate you!" Cooper screamed. Peter's face hardened.

"I hate you too!" Peter screamed back. His fighting had stopped, and he tore his arms out of Clint's grip. They all winced, even Cooper, when he reset his nose which was already healing with a crack. He walked off, his footsteps thumping down the hallway.

Natasha let Cooper's arms go, and he just stood there with a lost look on his face. But then he was just walking off down the hall to his own room. Clint looked to the team and shrugged, not sure how to handle it. It was always Laura who dealt with the boys.

"Didn't see that coming," Wanda said quietly. Clint shook his head.

"There's been tension for a while but I thought they'd work it out like they always do."

——————

"Peter appears to be having a panic attack. I suggest someone comes to his aid." FRIDAY said overhead. Everyone rushed to the kitchen where Peter was leaning a hand on the kitchen island, the other pawing ar his chest then slamming continuously to the counter then up to his chest.

"Peter, can you hear me, buddy?" Clint asked gently. Peter's head shook, hyperventilating, limbs shaking, tears streaming down his face and using all of his strength to keep upright.

"C-c-can't breath." He stuttered out. Clint looked to Natasha for help but she didn't know what to do either.

"Get Cooper." He blurted. Peter's eyes were squeezed shut and he was accidentally kicking himself. His eyes snapped open and his breathing was getting even worse.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked. Clint nodded, Natasha tan off, quickly coming back, tugging Cooper behind her and shoving him into the kitchen.

"Get some ice," everyone was quiet in confusion, "I said get ice! He can't talk!" It was Steve who shoved a handful of ice into Cooper's hands. Cooper didn't even care about it burning his hands, taking two and forcefully opening Peter's mouth and shoving them in. Peter reeled away from his hand, eyes widening in surprise. Cooper had to snatch his hand away before Peter's mouth snapped shut with a click. When he opened his mouth to blurt something out Cooper shoved two more ice cubes inside his mouth.

"Give me your hand. Follow my breathing." Cooper said firmly. Every time Peter tried to speak before his breathing was under control he would get two more ice cubes in the mouth. He only stopped getting them once his breathing was back to normal and he was just sniffling and wiping his face on his sleeves.

"Now you're allowed to talk. What happened?" Peter looked away from Cooper, covering his face with his hands. Cooper took them away, holding Peter's wrists.

"Hey. Don't do that. Look at me. What happened?" It came out gentle but firm and Peter's face twisted. But with Cooper keeping his arms outstretched he couldn't cover his face when he started crying.

"I'm sorry, I said stuff I didn't mean and I know it doesn't change anything or make what I said okay but I'm so fucking sorry. But I'm not better than you at all and I don't hate you and you're right I know mom and dad love you more and I know I'm an irresponsible idiot and-" Peter was cut off when Cooper lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Peter was frozen, not sure what this meant.

"I didn't mean what I said either. I'm overbearing and I'm overprotective but it's because I'm so scared of losing you. You've got this big life outside of me and I'm so scared you're gonna leave me behind cause you could. You're so smart and kind and gentle and outgoing and I just don't compete sometimes. You aren't a freak and you aren't weird. And I'm so, so, so sorry for what I said.

"I pushed you until you snapped and I'm so fucking sorry. My mom and dad don't love either of us more then the other but if they did it would be you okay? Cause you've always outshone me Peter, and I don't even know if you know that but you're so so good," he pulled back, "I love you so so so much Peter. I have always loved you and I always will and I will do everything to protect you. And if I'm too much and if I smother you then you have to promise me you'll tell me."

Peter's mouth opened and closed, arms limp at his sides. Then he was surging forward and hugging Cooper tightly.

"I love you too," he was crying again, sniffling into Cooper's shoulders. Cooper just held him tighter.

"I'm gonna make it up to you cause I started the fight," Cooper said. Peter shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. I ended it." Peter said. Cooper shrugged, pulling back and shrugged, taking Peter's elbow.

"Then let's find something we both like."

——————

"I'm here!" Peter shouted, throwing open the door. It thumped against his hip as he leant over, bracing himself on his knees and chest heaving.

"Where have you been young man?" Clint asked. Peter glanced up, flushed red.

"Decathalon ran late. Who knew there were so many facts about Victorian era female beauty standards?" He asked. Clint rolled his eyes, of course, Peter managed to be late to one of the most important meetings _ever_.

"Mhm. Get in and close the door. Patrol at seven so work out your homework schedule." Clint said. Peter hummed, closing the door with a click, brightening when he saw Cooper and walking right over to him without glancing at the people in the room.

"What kid ignores the X-men?" Tony muttered. Peter and Cooper did their handshake then dissolved into quiet conversation. Peter only had to be there as he was one of the cities newest vigilantes under the wing of Tony Stark, and Cooper because he was Peter's self-proclaimed manager. The rest of the meeting went smoothly, Colossus speaking mostly with the team while Jonny, Wade, Negasonic, Yukio and Firefist added small points. They too were the cities teenage vigilantes.

That was until they all heard a suspicious thump then turned to find Peter sprawled out on the floor.

"What, is going on?" Steve asked in exasperation. Peter rolled onto his side, red in the face, propped up on an elbow and the other on his hip.

"I slipped." He said innocently. Cooper was trying to contain his laughter.

"I pushed him." He snickered. Peter threw him a sour glare.

"Why are you even here? You don't even have powers." He spat. Cooper grinned, picking up one of Peter's legs and holding him upside down.

"Cause I'm your favourite brother. Jesus, you aren't even turning red. What the hell did that spider do to you?" Cooper asked. Peter suddenly lunged, coming up so so was in Cooper's face even with him holding him and bringing him to the floor.

"Jokes on you I can hang upside down for six days without turning red," Peter said, pulling on Cooper's hair.

"How do you know that?" Cooper asked. Peter pulled on his hair harder.

"That's as far as I got. I was over at MJ's house." He said. Cooper grunted and got leverage on Peter's arm and pushing him over again.

"Oh my god! If you're gonna fight, fight in the training room, not in Tony's meeting room! I mean it! Out!" Clint shouted, standing up from his seat and watching the two run out for the room tackling each other.

"Brothers." Colossus mused. Clint hid his face in his hands.

"Twins." He groaned. Colossus hummed.

"Fraternal?" Wade asked in confusion.

"Yes. Cooper looks like me and Peter looks like Laura." Clint said.

"And only one has powers?" Wade asked.

"Yes Peter managed to get himself bitten by a radioactive spider. Surprise, my kid has powers." Clint muttered. Natasha snorted and patted his back comfortingly.

"Why do you want to know?" Negasonic asked. Wade blushed unusually dark.

"No reason. No reason."


	42. Luck & Lots of Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargate crossover, Peter is found by the season one Altanis team and brought back to Earth. Daniel and he bond extremely quick
> 
> TW-Mentions of death and feelings of abandonment

"So who is he?" Daniel asked, leaning in close to the observatory window to watch the boy who was playing with a stack of legos.

"We don't know. The Atlantis team went to a planet suspected to have recourses to make new ZPMs. They were right, except they found a dead ancient civilisation who protected the technology. They found him, alive, the body of a young woman and thousands of graves. He won't talk, we don't know if he doesn't understand us, can't or won't." Doctor Weir said. Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"That's why I'm here? To talk to him?" he asked, cocking his head and watching the boy knock over the stack of legos with a giggle, picking them up and starting on the tower again. 

"That's why you're here. He can't be older than six." Weir said. Daniel hummed, easily making his way into the observatory room. Looking the boy over, who looked up at him and smiled brightly, he felt that it was that he couldn't or wouldn't.

"Hello. I'm, I'm Daniel. I work here at the facility as a scientist." He introduced. Peter nodded his head in understanding, picking black up the legos and stacking them again. He didn't move when Daniel sat on the small bed and watched him, one knee up on the bed.

"Can you tell me your name? Or anything you want me to know? I'm not going to make you talk if you don't want to." Daniel said. The boy looked up at him, eyes flickering over Daniel's face and then back down the blocks, picking them up and handing a handful to him.

"Oh thank you. Do I get to help with your tower?" Daniel asked. The boy's smile brightened, eyes glittering as he nodded. Time passed for a while, and Daniel could feel the guards eyes on him as he talked aimlessly with Peter, helping him build his tower, knock it over then repeat.

"Peter," he said suddenly, pointing to his chest. The blocks were still in his hands. Daniel smiled gently, nodding his head.

"Peter. It suits you. Do you have any other names?" Daniel asked. Peter nodded his head, his short curly hair bobbing slightly.

"Mhm! Peter Benjamin Parker." He sounded excited to be telling Daniel.

"That's a really great name, Peter. Did your parents give it to you?" Peter nodded his head, "Peter can you tell me who or where your parents are?" Peter shrugged his shoulders, clanging the blocks together loudly.

"They didn't wake up." He said simply. Daniel heard even the guards shift uncomfortably, glancing up at Elizabeth who shook her head, covering her hand with her mouth and walking out of the observatory room. Daniel looked down at Peter, whose eyebrows were creased in worr. Daniel smiled, patting gently at his head.

"Have you ever played Dominos?"

——————

"Okay. I'm looking after you for the day. Anything you wanna do?" Daniel asked. Peter reached up and took his hand, falling in step beside him.

"I dunno," he said with a wide smile. Daniel smiled, pointing to Sam who smiled and waved at Peter as they walked past. The whole team adored Peter, taking turns looking after him until they could place him.

"Well I might have some pencils and paper. You like drawing?" Daniel asked. Peter nodded his head in excitement, climbing up onto the seat Daniel directed him to. Daniel was quick to sit next to him, putting out several things to keep him distracted then pulling his own things towards himself. He froze when he held a weight on his side, looking down to find Peter slumped against his side, leaning on his shoulder and still drawing.

Daniel let it go, until he felt Peter's arms circling around his waist. Daniel looked done at Peter, whose eyes were closed, a content look on his face. Daniel stared at him for a moment, when was the last time Peter had received physical affection? He looked surprised when Daniel hugged him back, keeping an arm wrapped around Peter while he continued his work. Then he realised it was getting late, and Peter's breathing was slower and calmer, sleeping against him.

He smiled to himself as he picked him up, he'd been having trouble sleeping with all the people in the base. So much noise and activity. He gently picked Peter up, letting Peter wrap his arms and legs around him, slumped against his chest. He ignored the glances and looks, carrying Peter to the cafeteria for dinner. He made quick work of collecting a plate for himself and Peter as well.

"You have an attachment," Teal'c said in amusement, motioning to Peter who was clinging to Daniel's front.

"He fell asleep. I didn't wanna wake him up." Daniel excused. He frowned when he heard Peter's stomach grumble in his sleep.

"Your attachment is hungry," Cameron said, showing a fork full of mashed potato into his mouth. Daniel hummed, shifting Peter into the seat beside him and gently shaking him awake. Peter made a small sleepy noising noise, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"You awake?" Daniel cooed. Peter yawned in response, slumping into Daniel's side. It made him roll his eyes, "Don't do that, you'll fall asleep again. Fork, food, eat." Peter took the fork with narrowed eyes, stabbing it into a piece of potato.

"Okay, don't brutalise the potato. And don't choke. Slow down." Daniel said firmly. Peter made a face but slowed down, being more gentle with his food.

"I think Daniel is becoming a father." Vala whispered to Sam who glanced at Daniel who was wiping off gravy from around Peter's mouth with a fond smile.

"Too right."

——————

Daniel zoned out, he didn't mean to, but all of the military stuff was way too boring for him. Vala was poking at his hand, which was fiddling with a pen.

"There's also the matter of what to do with Peter. He's eligible for foster care but until he can tell us his birthday we can't do much." Landry said. Daniels's head snapped up.

"I could adopt him!" He blurted. Maybe it was a bit louder then he expected because everyone turned to look at him.

"Well he talks with me, he's comfortable, he listens to me. And I'm registered as a foster candidate, and I can easily support Peter and his special needs. Being so young Peter's more likely to tell someone about where he came from and how, there's less chance if he's in a stable environment where he feels safe," he finished his small ramble by leaning back into his seat.

"Well, I can make it happen if Peter is okay with it," Landry said. Daniel nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. Landry left the room and went into his office, leaving mostly Sam and Daniel to pick up their files and documents.

"So. Adoption." Cameron said. Daniel glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Yep." He said. He snapped closed his folder.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Peter's in the art room. It's better to ask him as soon as possible."

——————

"Hey Peter. What're you doing?" Daniel asked. He nodded off the guard who stayed outside the room while Daniel sat next to Peter who had chalk all over his hands.

"Chalk!" He exclaimed excitedly. Daniel smiled.

"You never played with chalk before?" He asked. Peter shook his head no, making a face at the mess in his hands.

"Come on, I'll help you clean it off," Daniel said. Peter tottered on after him letting the spray of the sink water hit his hands with a giggle. Daniel picked Peter off the ground and sat down with him.

"Peter there's something I need to talk to you about," Daniel said gently. Peter looked up, nodding up at him and playing with Daniels fingers, "Well Peter, you can't stay here forever if you don't have a guardian. Someone to take care of you and support you."

"But I like it here. You have all these cool new things I've never seen before and I like you. Cause you're cool and I like you." Peter rambled, Daniel smiled down at him, patting his head gently.

"Well, there's a solution. If you would be okay with it I could adopt you. You would be under my care, you'd get to stay here and I'd take care of you." Daniel said. Peter looked up at him again.

"So, you'd be like a dad?" He asked. It made Daniel's breath hitch for a moment, looking down at Peter's curious and nervous face.

"Yeah. If you wanted that." He said gently. Peter nodded.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." He said. He slumped into Daniel's chest, holding him tight, "Have you ever loved someone?" Peter asked quietly. It was a pretty heavy question for a six-year-old, leaning back so he could see Peter's face. He was a little pink and he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I had a wife. She was kind, intelligent, strong and beautiful. She was there for me when no one else was. She was the first person I thought about in the morning and the last before sleep." Daniel said gently.

"Had?" Peter asked.

"Yes. She, she um she went away. After a long time of trying to find her I did, and I got to say goodbye. But she knew how much I loved her," he paused, Peter nodded his head, "Have you ever loved someone Peter?"

"Mhm. My uncle Ben, he was so nice and he always spent time with me. And he talked to me all the time and he was just so great," it made Daniel smile, especially when Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, "Would it be bad if I loved you?"

"Of course not."

——————

"Who is this strapping young man?" Jack asked, getting on his knees in front of the nervous-looking boy. Daniel smiled, putting a hand on Peter's head, letting him hug him around his leg. 

"You can introduce yourself, Peter, you're safe," Daniel said gently. Peter took a deep breath, cheeks puffing out for a moment then looking up at Jack. 

"I'm Peter. I like your shirt," He looked back down at his shoes. 

"You like Star Wars too?" Jack asked. Peter looked up, nodding his head, "Oh you're raising this one right Danny boy. A little birdie told me it's your birthday today." Peter blinked, looking up at Daniel accusingly. 

"Fibber." He spat. Daniel smiled, laughing fondly. 

"Peter, sweetheart, honey, it's your birthday. It's your day and people should know that," he said in amusement. Peter didn't look amused until Jack was handing him a preset. 

"Daniel said you like bugs." He said, poking Peter until he opened it. It was a preserved African Beatle that made Peter's eyes widen, "African Rhino Beatle." Jack told him.

"Wow," Peter said softly. Jack grinned, patting Peter's head and standing back up. Peter looked up at Daniel who grinned. 

"Okay, go put it in your room." He said. Peter grinned. 

"Can we look for bugs after?" He asked. Daniel grinned. 

"Course. Put on your outside shoes before you come back." He said. 

"Outside shoes? You're really taking this seriously." Jack teased. Daniel threw him a look. 

"He's not scared of dirt. He gets it _everywhere_ ," he wiped his mouth a little, "And yeah. I am. He reminds me of me when I was a kid." Jack was going to respond when Peter came running back in, weaving through the officers from the base and the team, throwing his arms up into the air. Daniel smiled, Peter was never this vocal or outgoing, but Daniel supposed it was the birthday effect. 

"Outside time!" He exclaimed, causing a bubble of laughter to ring around the apartment. Daniel picked him up. 

"Outside time!"

\------------

"You're sure he'll be fine coming with us to the Unas colony?" Sam asked worriedly. Peter was dead asleep against Daniel's chest, in his nicest clothing and his backpack on his back. When asked why he was so tired Daniel sheepishly admitted he and Peter had a Star Wars marathon over the weekend.

"Chaka would want to meet him. And yes, I'm sure he'll be fine," Daniel easily stepped through the gate with a hum, looking down to find Peter undisturbed.

"Come on, we're meeting at the settlement." He said. Walking with Peter was easy, especially with the well-travelled path that now ran through the forest and to the caves. Chaka was waiting for them when they got there, waving merrily and trailing over. He looks done at Peter in wonder. He said something with made Daniel smile.

"Yes. My son. Peter." Daniels aid. Chaka made another noise.

"Peter." He tried. Daniel nodded, looking down at Peter when his head lifted off his shoulder. He looked up at Daniel and gargled incoherently. Daniel smiled and placed him gently on the floor, holding his hand.

"This is Chaka. He's a friend of mine." Daniel said. Peter looked up at him, narrowing his eyes and then stepping forward. Chaka looked surprised when Peter hugged him around his legs, then stepping back and making grabbie hands. Chaka picked him up carefully, making sure to avoid his horns. Peter looked content with hugging him then shuffling down and taking Daniel's hand back.

Peter was happy to play around mostly with the pencil and paper Daniel had brought him. Until one of the other Unas took his hands and led him off, after Daniel's nod of course. When he glanced at Peter he found him playing around with some of the Unas children and making the adults smile at his wonder at everything. He had grown up in a majorly technologically advanced society after all.

Then he was racing over to Daniel, brandishing a large cicada shell. He looked up at Daniel curiously. They were massive, about the size of Peter's hand compared to ones you typically saw on Earth.

"Have you never seen a cicada?" he asked, Peter shook his head. Even now he struggled to talk around many people.

"Well this is a shell. They live in the ground and then they come up in the summer, they shed their skins and leave them behind and go mate." Daniel explained.

"Wow," Peter said. Daniel smiled, watching as Peter hooked the shell onto the collar of his shirt.

"Thank you. You wanna sit with me?" Daniel asked. Peter nodded, sitting next to Daniel while he kept talking, letting Peter lean into his side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Love you," Peter said quietly, hiding his face form anyone who heard it. Daniel hummed.

"Love you too Peter."

——————

"Peter! We haven't seen you in months!" Teyla exclaimed. She crouched down in front of him, about to hug him. She too was reaching for a hug but Daniel noticed just in time Peter's hands were covered in paint.

"Peter, where did you get paint?" Daniel sighed. He dropped to his knees, pulling wipes out of nowhere and cleaning Peter's hand.

"That's a secret!" Peter exclaimed.

"So he's talking now?" John asked Cameron.

"Yeah, Daniel got him to start talking." Sam said. They turned back to Daniel who kissed Peter's temple and held his hand.

"They're close?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, Daniel adopted him. Peter calls him dad." Cameron said. Elizabeth turned slightly when she saw Rodney running into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, small malfunction in the east wing." He breathed. He tried to hide the small smile when he saw Peter walking over to them.

"How had you been Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wonderful! There's so many things I didn't know about!" He exclaimed, he tugged on Daniels's hand excitedly.

"Bugs. He means bugs. He collects the ones around the base and the apartment." Daniel explained. Peter nodded vigorously.

"I've never seen a bug before Earth! They're so cool!" Peter said. He was rocking on his heels slightly.

"Hmm, I have some preserved bugs if you'd like to see them," Rodney said. Peter looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes please!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe later. Come on we have lots to talk about." He said. Later they're ere all surrounding a table, updating anything and everything Atlantis and the SGC. Somehow Peter ended up in Rodney's lap.

"Why do children always love me?" He muttered. He gingerly moved his arms around Peter so he could comfortably shuffle through his folders and scroll thought his laptop while Peter practised his handwriting. He was far more advanced then any kids his age.

"This is wrong." He said suddenly, pointing to a scrawl of calculations that Rodney couldn't get the hang of.

"How do you know that?" Rodney snapped. Peter shrugged, pointing to numbers and pronumerals.

"This is supposed to be y, this x, this w. This equals three if you expand the brackets and this equals three thousand two hundred and three. And if you times this by three with you get from expanding the brackets you get x, then y, then w." Peter explained, with a shrug afterward. Rodney was silent for several minutes while Peter went back to his writing.

"Oh my god, he's right. Peter how do you know that?" Rodney asked in awe. Peter looked up at him.

"I watched my mommy fix the computers and she used to show me how to do math," Peter said simply, looking down at his book again.

"Peter, have you been able to do this for a long time?" Rodney asked. Peter nodded.

"Yep. Since I could remember. You guys are bad at math." Peter said it like it was obvious.

"Let's go look at bugs!" Rodney blurted. Daniel ndoded.

"Yes. Peter, bugs. Let's rest that little brain of yours." Daniel said. Peter made grabbie hands up at him, giggling when Daniel picked him up, Rodney following close behind and blurting out questions to Peter.

"Why is it that Daniel has a strange life?" Teal'c asked. Everyone else shrugged, Sam humming.

"Luck."


	43. Text to Speach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and Tony go down to the lower level labs to where Peter is being yelled, screamed at and lectures by his manager. He screams himself hoarse at her then falls over, cracking his head open and passing out. He's taken into Bucky and Tony's care.
> 
> TW-Albiest side characters, mentions of sexual abuse, triggering events, abuse of power, blood/gore

The team honestly didn't even know what was going on, bombarded with a wall of noise. When they crept into the labs where they were meet with an intern manager, they found said manager screaming at a young teenage boy. They couldn't make out what she was screaming, something incoherent, anger and hatred filled.

When the boy reached up to wipe away the tears streaming down his face with his sleeve and manager snatched it away.

"You ask me before you do anything!" She screamed. The boy sniffled, choking on his tears with a confused and scared look on his face. Tony suddenly recognised him, Pepper had hired him out of the internship program, mute, but extremely talented.

He reached a hand into his pocket, slipping his phone out of his pocket and opening a brightly coloured text to speech app. Before he could type anything the manager snatched it out of the boys hands and threw it against the wall.

Non of them knew what to do, in fear of the manager hurting the boy.

"You use your words with me Parker!" She screamed. Her spittle landing all over his face. The tears were back and they were streaming down his face. His whole body was trembling, his breathing uncontrollable and trying to hide his sobs. He looked away from her at the ground only for her to snatch his chin into her hand and snap his head up to look at her while she screamed at him.

Suddenly his hand hit hers away, hands slenched at his sides. His mouth opened and they expected nothing to come out. Except the most blood curdling, anger and fear filled scream was let out until he had no breath left. Then he drew in a large breath only to scream in her face again. He did it again, and again and again until he was being interrupted by his crying and sobbing.

His head tipped back, eye lids fluttering until he was falling backward. The back of his head slammed into the corner of the kitchen island with a crack. He slumped to the floor, unconscious and blood pooling under his head.

They sprung into action; yanking back the manager, Bucky and Steve assessing the damage.

"Tony his skin and flesh are broken, his scull is cracked and brain matter exposed! We need medical!" Bucky shouted. He and Steve had dealt with hundreds of these injuries and gently picked Peter up off the ground without hurting him.

"On it sergeant Barnes." FRIDAY siad.

"FRI I want security down here! Put Professor Brigs in holding until the police get here! She is directly responsible for abusing a coworker and dramatic injury!" Tony shouted.

"On it boss!"

——————

"Oh my god! Is he going to be okay?! Please tell me he's going to be okay! I can't lose my baby!" May was shouting, trying to get into the room. Natasha gently held her back until she stopped fighting her. She was gently led to a seat while the nurse inside the room wrapped up Peter's head, set him up with lines and checked his vitals.

"He's going to be okay. The doctor will provide you with aftercare but he will have to stay at the tower for a few weeks until he's safe to go home. Stark industries has payed for all expenses including the surgery and the aftercare. At any time you are allowed to press charges." Tony explained gently.

"I've seen the footage. You had nothing to do with it nor your company. I saw how you took care of him." May said, her breathing was normal and she was wiping her tears away. Peter always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. They dissolved into quiet silence, May biting her thumbnail between her teeth and looking at Peter through the glass.

"How old is he?" Bucky asked quietly. May didn't even glance at him.

"He just turned sixteen." She said softly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Peter mute?" Tony asked quietly. This time May did glance at him.

"Peter, he had this baby sitter when my late husband and I couldn't take care of him on shifts. We thought for the longest time he was lying, that he was making up stories for attention. He'd just learnt about it at school and the consequences. We just told him to stop lying, that he needed to stop making up stories," she glanced back at him again, "Peter was molested by his baby sitter for a year before we walked in on it happening. In Peter's words, why talk if no one is going to beleive you?" She turned back to the glass.

"The last time we heard him speak was three days before his birthday. He said he wanted to see the science museum exhibit." She covered her mouth with a hand. She turned back around.

"I know it's a lot to ask but with my shifts I can't visit him. He doesn't trust me a lot anymore and he needs someone to stay with him. He doesn't feel safe alone." She finished with a firm nod.

"I don't do much other then sign forms and stay in my lab." Tony offered.

"And I don't do anything. I'm not cleared for active duty and unemployed. Tony and I can watch him." Bucky said with a nod.

"He likes music."

——————

"You're awake. Hello, I'm Bucky Barnes and this is Tony Stark. You're safe and in Stark Towers. Doctor Teyla is going to check your vitals, your injury is healing and that you've retained your memories." Bucky said firmly.

Peter blinked but nodded in confusion. Answering the questions he could with nods and shakes of his head and gestures.

"Alright. You are healing exceptionally well, better then antisipated actually. Your memory is perfect, your vitals are normal. I still suggest minimal activity and best rest. You can lay back down now Peter." Teyla said. Peter nodded, sinking back into the bed.

Bucky and Tony sat back, falling into the silence until they heard barely there crying. They both looked up at Peter who was desperately trying to cover the sounds with a hand over his mouth, breathing unsteady. 

"Why're you crying, kid?" Bucky asked gently, placing a hand on the side of the bed. Peter shook his head, gesturing to his throat. Tony swiftly pulling his phone out his pocket, tapping away for amoment before handing it to Peter.

"Here, I saw the text to speech app you tried to use." He said. Peter sniffled several times before typing rapidly. 

<Everyone things I'm dumb but I'm not!> Peter looked up at them, trying to hastily wipe away his tears. 

"Why do people think you're dumb?" Bucky asked. Peter sniffled again before starting to type. 

<Because I won't speak.> He followed it up with a few sniffles, wiping his nose and eyes profusely. 

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?" Bucky blurted. Peter and Tony both looked to him, Peter in awe and wonder, and Tony in curiosity. 

"Well, as long as you know who you are why does it matter? You got a perminant job at Stark Industries, your ID says you go to Midtown high school of science and technology. Who cares? Who are you?" Tony could tell he wasn't just saying it, there were tears in Bucky's eyes.

Neither of them knew how much it meant to Peter. Being put down his whole life and such.

He blinked rapidly before looking down at the phone and typing slowly. 

<I'm Peter, I'm sixteen and I like Star Wars and Music.> He looked up at the two with a small smile. The two glanced at each other, moving their chairs closer. Bucky smiled gently.

"Tell us more." 

\------------

"Oh, and keep the phone. Fri, move the kids stuff over to it." Tony said. Yet again he'd spent the day with Peter, alone this time because Bucky was out with Sam and Natasha. Everytime he'd give his phone to Peter so he could talk with it. Peter made a distressed sounding noise, Tony held up a hand to stop him, grinning at Peter's scandalised face. 

"Kid, I have a whole warehouse full of the things. I can pick one up tomorrow. Besides when you have an AI you don't have much use for a phone." Tony said. Peter made a face and let the phone fall back into his lap. Tony suspected the kid would cover the phone in stickers and pictures like the laptop May had brought for him. 

"Oh, and by the way. I've made you up a room. Youre wasted in the intern labs, you're gonna work with me. I'm sharing custody with your aunt." Tony said, grinning at Peter's slack shocked face. Peter's mouth opened and closed several times, "No getting out of it. No excuses. You're talented." That made Peter's mouth snap shut, poking Tony harshly, his face pink and screwed up. 

<Meanie.>

\------------

"Jesus! Do you have to cause an explosion every day?!" Bucky shouted in exasperation. He hooked his arms under Peter's armpits, bring him to his feet, quickly checking him for injuries before turning back to Tony who was still crumpled awkwardly on the floor. 

"So you aren't gonna help me up?" Tony asked. Bucky pursed his lips. Tony and he yelled back and forth. The team thought maybe Peter would be scared by the yelling but he was trying to hide his laughter with his hand. 

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Tony asked. Peter giggled louder, snorting slightly. 

"He just sees how much of a dummy you are," Bucky said, poking Tony's side. Peter was getting louder, even louder when Tony moved forward, tickling his sides and bringing them toppling to the floor. 

"Take that!"


	44. Steal the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first things Steve sees after the battle of New York is Peter being born
> 
> TW-Mentions of birth, throwing up, media allusion to sexual abuse, coming out

"He will need your close observation due to the nature of the surgery. You're sure you want to adopt him?" The doctor said. Steve nodded his head, watching the tiny baby in the incubator, he'd been born with a hole in his heart.

"Of course. He's my grandson." Steve said. The doctor nodded.

"I'll get the paperwork. His parents died before they could give him a name. You can get into contact with his relatives." The doctor said. Steve nodded. He watched the tiny baby boy wave his hand and scrunch his fingers, making quiet cooing noises.

"Thank you."

——————

"Where's Cap?" Bruce asked suddenly. Everyone looked up and frowned.

"FRI?" Tony asked.

"On his personal floor." She answered. Tony shrugged, getting up and leading the way to the elevator then to Steve's floor. They heard his voice, creeping closer with curious looks. When they got to the doorway of the lounge room they found the room covered in baby clothes, blankets and toys. Followed by Steve who was sitting on one of the couches, holding a book in one hand, in the other holding a tiny baby gently.

"No you aren't gonna turn out like Draco are you pete? You are gonna end up a very respectable young man." Steve cooed at the baby. The baby made a small noise, arms shooting out of the tight swaddle. His face twisted slightly making Steve huff.

"There's the poop face. Why did no one tell me babies poop so much?" Steve said. He closed the book, putting it to the side and picking Peter up. He spun him in the air for a moment making Peter make another happy sounding noise. The blanket was unwrapped, revealing rubber ducky overalls. They came off after Peter was put on the fold-up changing table.

The team looked away awkwardly when he started changing Peter's nappy. They had to refrain from laughing at the disgusted noise Steve let out, and the noises Peter let out that sounded like he was laughing. Peter came back up into the air, squealing and laughing. 

"There you go. Nice clean baby." They turned back around to Steve bumping his nose against Peter's. Peter's legs kicked in the air in excitement making Steve laugh quietly. Steve turned with Peter, freezing when he saw the team. Peter's legs kicked again, drooling slightly on his chin. Steve wiped it away automatically.

"I can explain," Steve blurted, pink in the face.

"Please do." Tony said. Steve gently took Peter into his arms, letting him scrunch his hands around his fingers.

"I, well, I know everyone thinks I'm Virgin Mary but I messed around before that mission where I went into the ice," he winced at the ripple of reaction, "Uhm, well, I thought we used protection. But it didn't work out. I had a daughter, Mary. She was cared for by her mother. She married a man named Richard Parker. They hand a son," Steve lifted Peter into the air, "Mary died in childbirth, and Richard in a crash," Steve finished with a shrug, looking down at Peter when he made a gargling noise. He proceeded to spit up all over Steve's shirt, humming and smiling again.

"Excuse you. I quite liked this shirt." Steve said. He was smiled again as he picked up and wipe, gently wiping off the spit up off of Peter's mouth. He already had a pile of folded shirts, stripping off the dirty one and pulling on a new one.

"You've got him handled?" Clint asked. Steve nodded.

"I think so. I never thought it was so hard to take care of a baby though." Steve said. Peter made a cooing noise and kicked his legs again.

"The first few months are always the hardest."

——————

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Steve soothed. Peter gargled wordlessly, trying to squirm out of Steve's arms, "Hey. It's hug time. Oh no don't cry." Peter resolved into little hiccups and soft crying. Steve was quick to wipe away his tears, then press kisses all around his face until Peter was giggling. Steve bumped noses with Peter, grinning at Peter's little overalls, little Avengers t-shirt and matching blue shoes to Steve.

He didn't even notice the door to the meeting room Natasha had pushed him into opening.

"Steve you fucking idiot," Steve froze, Peter stilling and looking up at him in worry. Steve turned in the chair to look at the voice. There he was. Bucky Banres, like he'd never fallen out of that train.

"How? When? What?" Steve stuttered out. Bucky smiled softly.

"The serum HYDRA put in me. Froze me in the ice. Couldn't save the arm though." Bucky looked down at the glinting metal arm, "Howard had a kid. Can you believe that? He made it for me. He's helping with the nerve damage and the scars." Bucky looked to Steve with tears in his eyes, "But how are you here?"

Steve shifted Peter slightly, running his hand through Peter's short hair to assure him everything was fine.

"The, the, the serum. My heart beat slowed down until I was practically hibernating. I woke up around two years ago now." Steve said.

"Look who's older now," Bucky teased, those tears dribbled down his cheeks. Steve stood up with Peter, walking up to him until they were sharing the same air.

"It feels like I've loved you for a thousand years." He said softly. Bucky nodded dumbly.

"Same here punk." And then they're were kissing, eyes drifting closed. Bucky's hand were everywhere, just touching, just to know he was there. Peter slumped into Steve's chest, very much included in the hug. Bucky pulled away after a moment, smiling looking down at Peter.

"Who trusted you with a toddler?" He teased.

"I don't know. But look at him. He's so cute." Steve cooed. Peter set his chin on Steve's chest, smiling up at him.

"What's his name?" Bucky asked.

"Peter Benjamin." Steve introduced. Peter perked up at the mention of his name, "What? Are you about to make the poop face? Right now?" Bucky chuckled when Peter shook his head.

"Dada." Peter said. Steve froze completely before stepping back, throwing Peter up into the air then catching him and spinning him around just to make himself giggle.

"Look at you! You're finally talking!" Steve exclaimed. Peter giggled even louder. Bucky just watched them with a fond little smile.

——————

"What us the nature of your and Sergent Barnes relationship?" It was the fifth time someone asked that. They were only keeping it on the down-low because Steve wanted to. But his heart was beating out of his chest and his face was red. Everyone was surprised when he jumped out of his seat, fumbling with the microphone being handed to him by Bucky.

"The nature of our relationship is for _us_. And for us _only_. I have loved Bucky for as long as I remember, but the world wouldn't let me. But we got a second chance. A second chance that people don't get, a second chance that I'm not going to waste. I will love him until the end of the line, and a thousand years after I'm gone. I'm going to live this second chance for the people who never got to. The hundreds of queer people prosecuted for loving who they are and loving who they can't choose." There were tears running down his cheeks but he didn't even care.

"I thought I lost him. But when I lost him I lost a apart of myself and now he's back. I'm not going to waste this," Steve glanced down at Bucky who was grinning from ear to ear proudly.

"And another thing!" He was furious and for the first time ever he was letting it out, "The fact that any of you would allude to an abusive relationship between my grandson Peter and I is disgusting. I love him like my own son, that's it. Instead of persecuting the wrong people go after the real abusers. That boy is going to get nothing more then love, support and acceptance. He going to have a life I never had," he slammed the microphone down on the table, ignoring the loud ringing. He grabbed Bucky's hand and dragged him out of the press conference room.

"I can't believe I said that. That was so dumb. I'm so sorry, Bucky I don't even know where that came from-" Bucky cut him off with a harsh kiss. Steve was sniffling and hyperventalling as the elevator doors closed.

"That was hot," Bucky said after pulling away. Steve rolled his eyes, taking Bucky's hand.

"I hope Wanda is okay with Peter." He said offhandedly. Bucky snorted, dragging him out the open doors. He was met with the sounds of Peter giggling and Wanda talking quietly. They heard a shriek when they stepped foot into the loungroom from peter.

"Daddy!" Peter screamed. He jumped up from his place ont he floor and tan right up to Steve, tripping over his feet. But Steve caught him and hauled him up into the air.

"My peter!" Steve exclaimed. Peter giggled and hugged him a round his neck, letting his legs dangle. Bucky chuckled, leaning around Steve's shoudler and kissing Peter's hair.

"How's the bestest boy in the world?" He cooed. Pete giggled, leaning into Bucky's hand.

"I'm great! How are you papa?" He said. His smile didn't falter, legs swinging. Steve smiled at Bucky who had a star-struck look on his face.

"I'm wonderfull. Your dad busted some mean guys." Bucky said. Peter giggled, a serious look coming to his face as he turned back to Steve, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll protect you from all the mean people. No ones allowed to say mean things to my daddy and papa." Peter said firnly. Steve snorted, talking with Peter animatedly.

"Of course!"

\------------

"Would Peter like to introduce himself?" Tony prompted. Steve grinned, shifting Peter so he were better positioned in his lap, handing him a microphone. Peter was breathing excitedly, having had constant attention on him the whole day. 

"Introduce yourself Peter buddy," Bucky said gently. Peter smiled, legs swinging under the table. 

"My names Peter and my daddies are Steve, an', an' Bucky. I like Stars wars and red," he said, smiling brightly and looking up at Steve who kissed his forehead. 

"You did wonderful Pete," Steve encouraged. Peter smiled. 

"Tank' 'ou for listening to me," he said, handing the mic back to Bucky and grinning through the pictures and aw's. 

"Thank you for giving me the mic Pete, very generous. You gotta still the stage more often, you're the best part."


End file.
